One piece creed
by Mouta92
Summary: Trafalgar Farah, jeune femme de 23 ans se fait kidnapper par le gouvernement mondial. Ils la forceront à revivre les souvenirs de ses ancêtres à la recherche de quelque chose. Cette dernière n'ayant pas le choix revivra les mémoire de Trafalgar Law un pirate de renom et de Méllita Ibn Lahad une assassin. inspiration Assassin's Creed et autre
1. Prologue

Prologue :

_1 siècle après les événements de One Piece_

Je me réveillais avec grand mal sur une surface dure, la lumière m'aveuglait. Des images défilaient devant mes yeux, on aurait dit des images du passé j'entendis des gens parler, deux personnes à vrai dirent.

– On est en train de la perdre ! S'exclama une voix féminine.

Des sorte de flash, des moments, des instants défilaient devant mes yeux. C'était comme si on balançait des milliers d'informations dans ma tête.

– Encore un petit effort on n'y est presque. Répondit une voix grave

– la synchronisation est à peine à 5 %, on peut pas continuer.

Je sentais que ma tête allait exploser, je voyais des gens, j'entendais des paroles, je sentais des odeurs. Comme si des milliers de personnes défilaient sous mes yeux j'entrevoyais des combats, des rencontres, des moments de tendresse,… Il fallait que tout ça s'arrête.

– Elle va faire un arrêt cardiaque ! J'arrête la synchronisation ! S'exclama la voix féminine.

– Quel gâchis. Débita l'homme.

D'un coups tous arrêta, mon esprit est encore embrumé, qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Où suis-je ?

J'essayais de me remémorer ma soirée bon j'étais partie au travail ça d'accord. La soirée allait bon train, je servais des gens plus ou moins bruyants et puis je suis descendue à la réserve et la un coup sur ma tête m'a été donné, après ça le trou noir.

J'étais encore allongée sur la surface dure, je puis entrevoir malgré ma vision troublée que c'était une machine. J'observai quelque peu les lieux je me rendis compte que je n'étais pas dans un endroit connu à ma mémoire. C'étaient une grande salle avec des ordinateurs postés un peu partout, des caméras étaient positionnés et deux personnes m'observaient une jeune femme d'abor elle était mince ,blonde, de taille moyenne et porter une sorte de tailleur tout en m'adressant un regard compatissant.

– Ça va ? Me demanda-t-elle.

– Je vous ai dit qu'elle allait bien. Débita la voix grave.

Le deuxième était un homme d'age mur, à peu près la cinquantaine, chauve avec une barbe grisonnante, il portait une blouse blanche et m'adresser un regard méprisant.

Il y avait une chose dont j'étais sûre je ne connaissais ni cet endroit ni ces personnes. J'analysais un peu la situation, étant donné qu'on m'a fait sombrer dans l'inconscience intentionnellement, que j'étais dans un endroit complètement inconnu en compagnie de personnes inconnues. La solution était radicale, on m'avait kidnappé.

Je me redressais vivement après cette conclusion, je fixais le vieil homme de mes yeux les plus noir possible avant de m'exclamer.

– Salaud !

– Voyons je viens de vous sauver la vie. S'exprima le vieil homme.

– Me sauver la vie ! Vous m'avez kidnappé ! Vous m'avez attaché à cette… À cette chose !

–Un animus. Ça s'appelle un animus. Corrigea le vieil homme.

– Je ne sais même pas qui vous êtes ! Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?!

– Vous détenez des informations qui nous intéressent.

– Des informations ! Je ne suis qu'une barman ! Vous voulez quoi exactement, la recette du bloody mary ?

– Nous savons qui vous êtes, ce que vous êtes.

– Je comprends rien de ce que vous me racontez.

– Ne jouez pas au plus malin, le moment est mal choisi, vous êtes une assassin. Et que vous le vouliez ou non vous posséder quelque chose que mes employeurs tiennent récupérer. C'est enfoui dans votre cervelle.

– Et je ne suis pas une assassin ! C'est du passé tout ça.

– Oui, c'est ce qu'indique votre dossier. Effectivement vous vous êtes enfuis, heureusement pour nous d'ailleurs.

– Qu'est-ce que vous attendez-moi ?

– Que vous coopérez. L'animus doit nous permettre de chercher ce que nous voulons. Ensuite nous vous laissons partir.

– Je ne retourne pas là-dedans !

– Dans ce cas nous allons vous plonger dans le coma et quand nous aurons terminé nous vous laissons mourir. Comprenez-moi, si vous êtes encore conscientes c'est uniquement pour nous faire gagner du temps.

– Vous êtes malades ! Exclamais-je.

– Que préférez-vous Miss Trafalgar, vivre ou mourir ?

La peur commençait à m'emparer de moi, je savais que cet homme disait vrai il était capable de faire ce qu'il disait. D'un autre côté je n'avais aucune envie de retourner dans cette foutue machine mais était-ce suffisant pour justifier de mourir dans cette condition la réponse était simple non.

– Allongez-vous. Ordonna-t-il.

Je fis ce qu'il me dit et m'allongeait à nouveau dans cette foutue machine je commence à craindre le pire, un écran apparu devant mes yeux et là je vis une espèce de menu avec une branche ADN au centre..

– Vous voilà raisonnables. Disait le vieil homme.

– Ouah, où suis-je ?

– Là vous êtes dans l'animus.

– Mais encore…

– C'est une sorte de projecteur qui restitue la mémoire génétique en trois dimensions..

– La mémoire génétique ?

– Notre ADN et comme une archive, elle contient non seulement le code génétique de toutes les générations qui nous ont précédé, mais aussi leur mémoire. Les mémoires de nos ancêtres.

– Et l'animus vous permet de décoder et de lire les fichiers ADN.

– Exactement !

– Mais il y a deux problèmes. Intervint la blonde. Ça, me montra-t-elle une des branches ADN, c'est le souvenir auquelle nous voulons avoir accés. Mais ta synchronisation n'est pas bonne sur cette séquence et le second problème c'est que les mémoires de deux de tes ancêtres de cette époque ont tendance à s'entremêler ce qui fait que nous ne pouvons pas voir correctement les données que nous retranscrivent l'animus. Ce qui fait que tout à l'heure tu as été éjecté de la mémoire cibles pour revenir à un état plus stable.

– Et quelle est la solution au problème ? Demandai-je.

– Nous devons nous synchroniser avec une autre séquence que celle que nous convoitons, en plus de ça il faudra que tu parcours les mémoires de tes deux ancêtres jusqu'à ce que nous pouvions résoudre ce problème, voilà où nous en sommes.

– Alors êtes vous prête Mademoiselle Trafalgar, se que vous devez savoir. C'est que dans l'animus vous serez à l'intérieur des corps de vos ancêtres, vous ne pourrez pas diriger leurs mouvements, vous ne pourrez pas non plus diriger leurs paroles ni leurs volonté. Vous serez comme qui dirait spectateur de la scène mais à la première personne. À ce juste titre vous ressentirez leurs émotions, leurs pensées, etc. avez-vous bien compris Miss Trafalgar.

– Oui je crois avoir saisi ce que vous me dite.

– Bien, dans ce cas nous pouvons commencer…

Je serrais les points. J'étais quelque peu anxieuse, qu'est-ce qui allait m'arriver ? Je vis la jeune femme tapoter sur l'ordinateur du coin et une des séquences ADN se rapprochait jusqu'à se créer un flux lumineux. Ça commençait…


	2. Premier contrat et affaire Fargo

Chapitre 1 : premier contrat et affaire Fargo

_En 1510, à North Blue_

il faisait chaud ce matin-là, les artisans commençaient à s'affairer à leur tâche. Les braves gens commençaient à peine à se lever et une petite fille se déplaçant de toit en toit ne se faisait pas remarqué.

Elle était très jeune , elle devait avoir à peine neuf ans. Ses vêtements et son visage était dissimuler sous une cape blanche à capuchon. Elle portait dans son dos une épée, une dague était camouflée dans sa botte, et sous cet brassard était camouflée des lames secrètes rétractables. Elle se déplaçait avec agilité, sautant, grimpant, passant les obstacles,…

Elle se rendit de bonne heure à la cathédrale. Elle avait consacré les heures précédentes à se préparer et à se perfectionnait dans le maniement de ces armes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'estime satisfait du résultat. Elle ne cessait de repenser à la conversation avec Pedro le rafick, aujourd'hui était un test elle devait le réussir, si elle réussissait à tuer le juge Uberto Alberti il parlerait d'elle aux autres rafick et son plan pourrait enfin s'amorcer.

En approchant de l'édifice, elle reconnut deux silhouette au loin qui marchait devant elle, à quelque distance d'une petite escouade de garde du corps. Il semblait en grande discussion et la fillette pressa le pas pour suspendre leur échange. Elle se rapprochait du rebord du toit sur lequel était posté regardant aux alentours un endroit sur lequel pourrait se réceptionner une charrette de foin était Postée quelques mètres à peine de l'endroit où est-ce qu'elle se trouvait. La fillette prit une grande inspiration avant de sauter dans le vide, elle atterrit directement dans la charrette, sortant de celle-ci elles, elle repris le pas. Elle remarqua que les deux hommes de tout à l'heure avez marqué un arrêt devant le portail de la cathédrale et il s'attarda à proximité, hors de vue, l'oreille tendue. Les deux hommes conversaient sans aménité. Le premier était Uberto Alberti, petit homme de forte carrure, habillée sobrement, la quarantaine visage rondouillard, l'autre un jeune homme mince, la vingtaine le nez saillants, visage décidé, richement vêtue d'une cape rouge sur une tunique grise argent. Le noble Lorenzo.

– Tu ne peux pas me reprocher ça, était en train de dire Alberti. J'ai agi selon les informations recueillies et sur des preuves irréfutables, et dans le cadre strict de la loi de mes fonctions.

– Non ! Tu as outrepassé des prérogatives, juge, et tu as profité de mon absence pour ce faire. Je suis plus que mécontent.

– Tu as beau jeu de parler de prérogatives ! Tu t'es emparé du pouvoir, tu t'es déclaré duc de la cité, sans même demander le consentement officielle du gouvernement ou de qui que ce soit.

– Je n'ai jamais fait une chose pareille !

Alberti se permit un rire sardonique.

– Je savais bien que tu dirais ça. Toujours à jouer l'innocent. C'est tellement pratique pour toi. À Damas, tu tes entourée d'hommes que le reste d'entre nous considère comme de dangereux libres penseurs ! Mais au moins n'auront eu cette fois-ci l'occasion de tester l'étendue de ton pouvoir… Finalement une nulle en pratique. Ce qui s'est révélé être une bien fructueuse leçon pour tous mes alliés et moi.

– Oui tes alliés des bas-fonds. C'est cela le fin mot de l'histoire en somme ?

Alberti fit mine d'examiner ses ongles avec attention avant de répondre.

– À ta place, duc, je pèserais mes paroles. Tu pourrais attirer une attention bien malvenue.

Mais il n'avait pas l'air de croire entièrement à sa menace.

– C'est toi qui devrais surveiller tes paroles, juge. Et je te suggère de transmettre le conseil à tes associés… Considère cela comme un conseil d'ami.

Sur quoi Lorenzo s'éclipsa avec ses gardes du corps pour entrer dans le cloître. Au bout d'un moment , marmonnant toujours dans sa barbe, Alberti le suivi. On aurait dit, songea la fillette, que l'homme se maudissait lui-même.

Le cloître avait été décoré pour l'occasion de teinture dorée qui reflétait l'éclat éblouissant de centaines de chandelles. Installé sur une estrade près de la fontaine au centre du jardin, un groupe de musiciens jouait, tandis que que sur une autre estrade se dresser la statue de bronze, une silhouette à échelle un demi d'une exquise beauté. À peine entrée – se dissimuler dans l'ombre de la colonne –, de la fillette vit Lorenzo en train de complimenter l'artiste.

Non loin de là, Alberti se tenait entouré d'une cour d'admirateurs et de courtisans. Grâce aux bribes de conversation qu'elle put saisir, les courtisans félicitaient ce dernier de l'exécution d'hier. Cette fois-ci des enfants avait été exécutée, des enfants de la guilde des voleurs, partiellement le bon peuple se félicitait de ce genre de nouvelles..

La fillette compris pourquoi Lorenzo était fou de rage tout à l'heure contre Alberti, ainsi le très cher juge avait envoyé des enfants à la potence. Une rage énorme la gagnait cette hommes méritaient la mort, ce n'était pas un simple contrat, elle en faisait une affaire personnelle.

La fillette attendit que les compagnons d'Alberti se soient dispersés pour s'approcher du _David_. De son côté, Alberti avait pris un gobelet de vin et contemplait la scène, avec dans les yeux un mélange de contentement et de lassitude. La fillette savait que c'était l'occasion ou jamais. Les autres regards étaient tournés vers la statue. La fillette se glissa auprès d'Alberti.

– Ces foules de remerciements on du te resté sur l'estomac, siffla la fillette. Mais il est normal que tu restes hypocrite jusqu'au bout.

– Qui es-tu, parvint à articuler Alberti.

– La mort.

Alberti entendit le cliquetis sourd d'un ressort, un bruit métallique, et sentit la lame sous sa gorge.

– Adieu, juge, dit froidement la fillette.

– Arrête, balbutia Alberti. À ma place tu aurais fait la même chose… Je n'avais pas le choix c'était la justice.

La fillette s'approcha, sans tenir compte des prières du vieil homme. Il savait qu'Alberti avait eu le choix – un choix honorable – et qu'il avait été trop servile pour le faire.

Alberti voulu repousser la jeune fille et repris son souffle pour appeler les gardes, mais la fillette plongea la dague dans sa gorge et la fit glisser jusqu'à l'artère jugulaire. Incapable d'émettre un simple gargouillis, Alberti tomba à genoux, les mains plaquées sur son cou comme un geste instinctif et vain pour étancher le sang qui pour le ruisselet sur l'herbe du cloître. Elle avait réussi sa mission le juge Alberti était mort maintenant elle devait quitter les lieux le plus rapidement possible avant qu'on la remarque.

_un peu plus loin, dans le Vieux-Port de la ville_

un grand homme marchait dans la rue d'une manière lasse, il était très grand, les cheveux blonds en pointe sur sa tête, un nez pointu, les lunettes de soleil caché ses yeux.

Il était habillé d'un manteau à plumes assez voyant, pantacour marron et de sandales. Il était accompagné d'un petit garçon de 11 ans habillés de guenilles, un chapeau à pois posée sur sa tête. Il possédait un teint basané, il n'avait pas de particularité aux niveau du visage hormis des yeux gris orage.

– Kora-San, s'exprima le petit garçon, où allons-nous exactement ?

– Nous allons chez Fargo, il m'a appelé tout à l'heure il a de nouveau des ennuis et il ne veut pas dire quoi. Cela m'inquiète.

– Mais Kora-San, Fargo a toujours des ennuis.

– Je sais bien Law, mais je ne peux pas abandonner un ami dans le besoin.

– Et pourquoi m'avoir emmené avec vous ? J'avais d'autres choses à faire.

– Comme étudier la médecine, ça te passionne à ce que je vois.

– Oui Kora-san, d'ailleurs je vous remercie de me l'apprendre.

Kora donna une petite tape amicale dans le dos de Law, il aimait bien ce petit. Son frère l'avait embauché i peine un mois et c'était beaucoup attaché à lui, il avait comme un élan paternel envers lui ça le désespéré de voir un garçon aussi intelligent tombé aussi bas.

Mais Law devait apprendre aussi à être un petit peu plus social, il n'y avait pas plus antisocial dans cette ville que lui et Kora comptait bien changer sa en lui. D'ailleurs la première leçon commencée aujourd'hui.

Ils arrivaient rapidement devant l'immeuble, Kora entra en premier suivi de Law, ils montèrent quelques escaliers avant d'arriver devant la porte 356. La Kora toqua à la porte mais aucun bruit ne venait de l'intérieur, ce dernier prix à la liberté de l'ouvrir et tombèrent nez à nez avec Fargo.

– Oh merde Fargo…

Fargo était là une corde autour du cou pendu à son ventilateur.

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Law.

– Je ne sais pas, mais apparemment le temps qu'on arrive ses ennuis sont déjà terminés et c'est pas difficile de parier que les nôtres ne font que commencer.

Ils restaient comme des idiots à le regarder tourner sur lui-même.

– Il a sûrement dû recommencer à trafiquer, disait Kora, il a sûrement été assez con pour essayer de doubler quelqu'un.

– Mais quand on regarde sa chambre, le mec qui lui a collé une corde autour du cou n'a pas dévasté sa piaule pour se marrer. Il cherchait quelque chose.

Kora s'avança dans la chambre puis se baissa et ramassa quelque chose il observait attentivement.

– Il ou elle.

Il montra Law un bâton de rouge à lèvres.

– Non. Il y a peut-être une gonzesse ici, mais soulever Fargo et l'avoir pendu comme ça c'est un boulot ne mec. Observa Kora.

– J'aimerais qu'il s'arrête de tourner.

Mais Kora ne l'écoutez pas il s'offrit un dernier tour de la chambre avant de passer à la salle de bains. Là il découvrit un autre corps la tête enfoncée dans la cuvette des toilettes, Kora s'avança pris la tête entre ses mains et la souleva.

– Ce macchabé là , je le connais pas , observa Kora.

Law s'avança à son tour pour regarder la tête de l'homme.

– En tout cas je crois que c'est difficile à dire son visage a été réduit en purée avant même qu'on ait tiré la chasse.

Kora pris le portefeuille qui dépassait du pantalon de l'homme et inspecta chaque papier avec intérêt.

– Bernard Zimmer. Habite le coin. Marmonna Kora, licence de détective privé, photo de l'épouser et du gosse qui vont recevoir la mauvaise nouvelle.

D'un seul coup Kora s'arrêta de parler il se releva, c'est pas que le minable qui s'approchait d'eu face du bruit c'est plutôt ce qu'il a eu à dîner. Il put les oeufs maillot. Kora donna un coup de pied dans la face de l'homme qui s'est étalé parterre y continuait de le frapper jusqu'à ce que celui-ci perd complètement conscience. Law quant à lui observait la scène comme spectateur, il savait pertinemment qui n'avait pas intervenir. Fargo était un bon ami à Kora c'était à lui de mettre fin à la vie de cet homme.

Soudain on entendit quelqu'un respirer du côté de la douche, Law captée une odeur par un parfum… Non pas un parfum. L'odeur d'une femme qui n'a pas besoin de parfum. Kora se rapprocha du rideau de douche et le tira d'un coup d'un seul regard il sut qu'il était dans la merdes.

Elle était grande, brune avec ce qu'il faut là où il faut ,de grands yeux, une bouche pulpeuse, elle portait une robe rouge.

– Ne me tuez pas. Je vous en supplie ne me tue pas. Supplia-t-elle.

– Du calme. Personne ne va tuer personne. S'exprimant Kora.

Law observait la scène, il savait pertinemment que son chef était foutue. Il avait un gros penchant pour les jolies filles mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir un cerveau malgré tout.

– On ne va nulle part ! S'exprima Kora, pas tant que je ne sais pas qui vous êtes… Et ce que vous faites ici.

Mais la conversation fut arrêtée immédiatement ,une balle. Kora eu de la chance la balle passé juste à côté de sa joue. Un autre coup de silencieux fut tiré la femme se fige Kora l'écarta de la trajectoire juste à temps.

Law a terre eu juste le temps de relever la tête pour voir Kora partir avec la femme dans les bras ,il le suivi dans sa course. Ils entendirent l'autre homme qui était entré dans la salle de bain se relever, Kora fulminait.

– J'aime pas beaucoup me faire chier à casser la gueule d'un mec pour qu'il se relève alors qu'il ne devrait pas. Débita t'il, s'il n'y avait pas son pote aux fusille, je retournerai bien régler son compte à ce minable.

– Déconnez pas Kora-san, faut qu'on se tire d'ici au plus vite !

ils continuer leur course dans les escaliers jusqu'à se qu'ils arrivent à l'entrée de la d'autres coups de feu fut tiré y réussir à les esquiver de justesse avant de prendre la fuite dans les ruelles.

La jeune femme commençait un petit peu à se mouvoir dans les bras de Kora elle finit par s'exprimer.

– Amenez-moi la rose fleurie, c'est là où je travaille nous y serons en sécurité.

– Ça va pas non on vous connaît pas !

D'autres coups de feu se font entendre, Law n'était pas rassuré faire confiance à cette femme était revenir à jouer pile ou face. Si ça se trouve elle était de mèche avec les deux abrutis qu'ils avaient croisés tout à l'heure.

– Vous n'avez pas le choix, repris la femme, si vous voulez qu'on survive il faut faire ce que je vous dis.

– Bien, termina Kora, de toute façon on n'a pas le choix.

_Quelques minutes plus tard, à la rose fleurie_

– c'est ici, dit la femme, entrée.

Le bâtiment où elle entra avait l'aspect sévère de bien d'autres édifices plus imposants, avec cette façade évoquant une forteresse, mais, une fois le seuil franchi les deux compères découvrit avec surprise un tout autre aspect, plutôt inattendu.

Ils se retrouvera dans une vaste antichambre richement décorée. La pièce était haute de plafond, sombre, l'atmosphère était lourde. Des teinture de velours brun et rouge couvraient les murs, alternant avec des tapisseries orientales décrivant explicitement des scènes de plaisir et de débauche. Des chandelles éclairées, et une odeur d'encens flottait dans l'air. Le mobilier se réduisait pour l'essentiel à de confort lit de jours garnis de coussins recouverts de brocarts coûteux et de table basse sur lesquels était déposé des plateau avec carafe de vin en argent, verre en cristal de Venise et coupe en or rempli de tous heurts. Mais le plus surprenant de tous, c'était les occupants des lieux. Une dizaine de filles superbes, vêtus de tenues de soie ou de satin vert et jaune, coupée à la florentine mais aux jupes fendues jusqu'en haut des cuisses et au décolleté si pour gens qui ne laissaient plus guère à l'imagination que la promesse du plaisir interdit. Sur trois des murs de la pièce, derrière les teintures et les tapisseries, on apercevait un grand nombre de portes.

Law était perplexe Kora aussi, ce dernier tout la tourna la tête sans trop savoir par où commencer.

– Es-tu sûr que c'est le bon endroit ? Se risqua-t-il.

– Oui c'est ici, exprima la femme avec un petit rire, venez avec moi ne sont plus à l'aise sur les canapés.

Law et Kora suivait la jeune femme qui les entraînait vers les canapés ils s'y installèrent et attendaient que celle-ci commence son récit.

– Eh bien par ou commencer… Je m'appelle Marie je suis prostituée. J'ai croisé votre ami dans un bar. Je les draguer. Il m'a emmené chez lui. L'autre homme est arrivé après. Et puis le meurtrier je ne les ai jamais vus avant.

Law était de plus en plus perplexe, soit cette fille était une très bonne menteuse soient elle disait la vérité. Déjà pour sa fonction Law avait conclu qu'elle disait vrai vue le lieu où il se trouvait celle-ci était bien une prostituée, ensuite pour ce qui est de Fargo elle avait certainement dit la vérité elle a dû le croiser comme elle le disait dans un bar elle a dû le chauffer et a dû emmener chez lui vue la réputation que traîner derrière.

Mais ce qui ne collait pas c'était les deux hommes, ce qui était sûr c'est que ces hommes étaient des tueurs à gages, et les prostituées ont tendance à les fréquentés étant données que ce sont leurs plus fidèles clients.

– Avez-vous entendu quelque chose qui nous mettrait sur la voie de leur identité ? Demanda Kora.

– Hormis le brouhaha qu'ils ont fait en se battant, rien. À part peut-être quelque chose, j'ai juste entendu « ça c'est de la part de joker ».

– Joker… Intéressant.

– Vous n'allez pas la croire ! Intervint Law, de toute ma vie j'ai jamais vu une menteuse aussi nulle elle accuse notre grand patron d'avoir tué Fargo.

– Je ne suis pas une menteuse je dis la vérité.

– Law calme toi tu veux. Intervint Kora, son récit tout à fait plausible Fargo avait des dettes envers de joker. Et tu sais aussi bien que moi comment il fonctionne envers quelqu'un qui a des dettes.

– Mais Kora-san.

– Il suffit Law je ne veux plus t'entendre !

Kora se retourna vers la jeune femme.

– Je vous remercie pour ces informations. Je passerai certainement par votre bâtiment un de ces séjour.

– Et vous serez le bienvenu je vous dis à une prochaine j'ai du travail.

Law et Kora se relevais du canapés et se diriger vers la porte d'entrée, une fois celle-ci franchit les deux compères commencer à prendre la route en direction de leur planque.

– Il va me le payer. S'exprima Kora.

– Excusez-moi Kora-san mais de qui vous parlez ? Demanda Law.

– De joker, il a tué un de mes plus proches amis pour des dettes, il va me le payer.


	3. Les huit cibles

**"Je prend mon chat je lui coupe la tête, je met une k7 dedans" Désoler sa fait trois heure que je l'ais dans la tête. **

**Merci a Mizuki-Hoshi de m'avoir laissé une review ça ma fait trés plaisir.**

**Sur ceux Bonne Lecture.**

Chapitre 2 : Les huit cibles.

_En 1512, à North Blue dans les quartier commerçant._

Pedro s'affairait à la préparer de toutes les tables de sont restaurant, il faut dire que son restaurant était un des plus côtés de toute la ville ces spécialité était les nouilles il préparait toute sorte de nouilles en changeant les sauces, garniture,….

Mais ce matin-là Pedro était aussi un petit peu anxieux, il avait reçu des nouvelles qui ne leur assuraient pas trop, huit nom lui ont été communiqués. Huit têtes bien connues de tout le monde connaissaient, étant données que ces hommes avaient aussi bien de l'affluence, du pouvoir et une fortune colossale.

Il faut dire aussi que Pedro en plus d'être restaurateur était connu dans le monde des tueurs à gages, il était rafick, c'était lui le lien entre un client qui déposait un contrat sur une tête et un tueur à gages. Tous les tueurs à gages de la ville allais le voir pour trouver du travail.

Et ce qui rendait vraiment anxieux Pedro sait qu'il savait pertinemment que aucune personne saine d'esprit allait accepter ce genre de contrat, hormis une d'ailleurs celle-ci se faisait attendre.

– Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ! Rumina Pedro. Ça fait une heure qu'elle devrait déjà être là.

Ce dernier commence à être gagné par l'énervement quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.

– Pas trop tôt ! Je commençais à m'impatienter moi, tu commences à devenir comme toutes les femmes tu veux te faire désirer Méllita.

Pedro se tourna tout temp finissant sa phrase vers Méllita. C'était une adolescente de 11 ans, habillé d'une tunique blanche, on ne voyait pas son visage qui était dissimulé sous un capuchon blanc. Elle portait des armes sur elle, une épée été accroché à son dos, une dague ressortait un peu de sa botte et des brassards été accroché à ses poignets lesquels dissimulaient des lames rétractables.

– Si tu es si impatiente ça de me voir ce que tu as sûrement du travail pour moi, Cracha Méllita.

– En effet, nous ne pouvons pas en discuter ici. Suis moi.

Méllita le suivi jusqu'à la réserve ou une table était installée . Les deux s'installèrent à celle-ci. Pedro regarda Méllita d'un air grave celle-ci plutôt méfiante lui rendit son regard, Pedro ouvritla bouche la referma puis la rouvrit et commence à parler.

– J'ai un travail pour toi huit contrat on été communiqué , ils doivent tous mourir.

– Bien et qui est ce ?

– C'est là où ça se corse, pour certains je n'ai juste que l'emplacement il faudra que tu t'adresses aux rafick de la ville pour en connaître davantage. Je sais que trois sont à Damas, deux sont à Acre et trois sont ici a Tyr. Je ne connais que ces trois noms.

– Et qui sont ces trois hommes ?

– Talal , Majd Addin et Francesco.

Pedro observa Méllita celle-ci ne perdait pas son sang-froid en entendant les trois noms au contraire une lueur s'était allumée dans son regard.

– Et j'imagine que les cinq autres sont aussi importants que les trois premiers ?

– À ce que j'en sais oui mais par contre li faut reconnaître que c'est contrat paye bien.

Méllita réfléchit quelques instants, ça allait être dangereux, ça allait être très dangereux. L'excitation commençait à la gagner elle ressenti exactement la même chose que la première fois où elle avait assassiné quelqu'un il s'agissait d'Uberto Alberti cela remontait à deux ans déjà, deux ans, elle s'était forgée une sacrée réputation parmi les tueurs à gages. Malgré son jeune âge et faisait parti des meilleurs aujourd'hui on ne lui confiait que des gros contrats.

Et cette fois-ci ça allait être le plus gros coup de toute sa carrière, ses hommes aussi néfastes soit-il sont très puissant. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'attaquer à Talal, Majd Addin et Francesco pour l'instant il n'y avait pas d'opportunité à saisir elle devait donc se rabattre sur quelqu'un d'autre.

– Par ou dois-je commencer ? Demanda-t-elle.

– Quoi ! ? Tu acceptes ?

– Bien sûr que j'accepte ! Aussi dur que ce sera J'y arriverait, de plus j'ai besoin d'argent. Trancha Méllita. Par ou dois-je commencer ?

– Eh bien… Tu peux te diriger à Damas vas voir le rafick de la ville il te diras qui est la cible.

_Trois jours plus tard, à Damas_

il fallait trois jours de traversée en mer pour arriver enfin à la grande cité de Damas. Méllita se dirigea vers le bureau du rafick, elle entra dans le bâtiment qui était en réalité la bibliothèque de Damas. Elle parcourait les rangées de livres tout en cherchant du regard un visage connu que lorsqu'elle arriva au rayon sciences et nature qu'elle découvrit le rafick en train de ranger un gros volume d'une encyclopédie.

– Ne me dit pas que tu as lut tout ça ? Raillas Méllita avec un petit rire.

Le bibliothécaire s'arrêta immédiatement de ranger ses livres pour voir qui lui avait parlé.

– Tiens Méllita, quel bon vent t'amène ?

– Le contrat des huit ça te dit quelque chose ?

– Oui bien sûr, alors c'est toi qui as accepté. Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne-t-il pas.

– Peut-être parce que je suis un peu suicidaire.

– Tu dois l'être complètement pour avoir faire une telle chose, j'imagine que tu veux savoir qui tu dois tuer ?

– Bien évidemment.

– Très bien et il se trouve que sur les trois noms que j'ai en ma possession un seul et vulnérable en ce moment… Il s'agit de Tamir le marchand d'armes.

– Que sais-tu exactement sur lui ?

– Tamir dirige le souk al-Silaah, il fait fortune en vendant des armes et des armures, et nombreux sont ceux qui l'assistent dans ce commerce : forgerons, marchand, les mécènes. Il a le droit de vie et de mort sur quiconque foules son domaine. Il organise demain un rassemblement souk al-Silaah pour discuter avec ses hommes d'une transaction d'envergure.

– D'accord il sera trop concentré dans son commerce pour s'apercevoir de ma présence je frapperai à ce moment-là.

– Ton plan me semble bon je te souhaite bonne chance tu peux te reposer en attendant.

_Le lendemain_

Peu après le lever du soleil, elle quitta l'hôtel et partie pour le souk al-Silaah. Une fois arrivée au marché, elle découvrit que tous les regards étaient tournés vers une petite cour réputée située en contrebas, en plein centre du souk.

Elle comprit rapidement pourquoi : Tamir, le prince marchand, était la. Derrière lui se tenait deux garde du corps à l'air lugubre et menaçant. Il avait attiré sur lui l'attention du souk entier : tremblant, un homme vêtu d'un turban à damier, d'une tunique élégante et de bande molletières lui faisait face. On devinait ses dents sous son épaisse moustache noire.

Méllita contourna la foule, gardant un œil sur la scène. Les marchands avaient quitté leur échoppes pour se joindre à l'assistance. Damas, habituellement partagé entre les allées venues énergiques et les conversations animées marqua une pause.

– Il vous suffit d'y regarder de plus près et…, Commença l'homme d'une voix servile.

– Je me fiche de tes calculs, l'interrompit Tamir d'un ton sec. Les nombres n'y changeront rien. Les hommes n'ont pas honoré ma commande, ce qui fait que je n'ai pu honorer celle de mon client.

_Client_, se dit Méllita. De qui pouvait-il parler ?

Le marchand déglutit et il regarda la foule à la recherche d'un salut providentiel. En vain : les gardes du marché se tenaient la, l'air de rien, tandis que les spectateurs attendaient en émoi la sentence de Tamir. Ils étaient écœurant. Les vautours comme les gardes sans honneur. Et Tamir plus que tout autre.

– Nous avons besoin de plus de temps, supplia le marchand qui comprenait sans doute que son seul espoir était de convaincre Tamir de se montrer magnanime.

– L'excuse des fainéants et des incompétents, répliqua le prince du marché noir. Auquel appartient tu ?

– Ni aux un, ni aux autres, répondit le marchand en levant des mains tremblantes.

– Tu m'as pourtant prouvé le contraire, l'achat Tamir qui posait le pied sur un muret bas et se penchant vers le marchand. Alors que comptes-tu faire pour régler notre petit problème ? J'ai besoin de ces armes maintenant.

– J'ignore ce que je peux faire de plus, balbutia le marchand. Mes hommes travail nuit et jours… Votre client… Est si exigeant. Et cela sans compter la route dangereuse qu'emprunte la caravane pour lui livrer…

– Si seulement tu pouvais produire des armes avec la même aisance que tu produis tes excuses ! Se moqua Tamir qui s'adressés à la foule autant qu'aux malheureux.

Un petit rire nerveux plus apeuré qu'amusé parcourut l'assistance.

– J'ai fait mon possible, insista le vieillard à la barbe frémissante, dont le turban suintait de sueur.

– Eh bien, cela n'a pas suffi.

– Alors peut-être en avez-vous trop demandé, risquais le marchand.

La tactique était téméraire. Le sourire qui avait séduit la foule disparut du visage Tamir qui posa des yeux furieux sur le vieil homme.

– Trop ? Répéta-t-il férocement. Je t'ai tout donnée. Sans moi, tu mentirais encore ta maigre pitance en charmant des serpents. Tout ce que je t'ai demandé en échange de mes bienfaits étais que tu honores mes commande. Et tu oses me dire que j'en demande trop ?

Tamir dégaina sa dague un bref scintillement courut le long de l'acier. Les spectateurs commencèrent à s'agiter. Méllita observa les gardes, impassible, les bras croisés, les sabres toujours à la ceinture. Dans le souk entier, personne n'osait plus faire le moindre geste ; c'était comme si tout ici, avait été envoûté.

Le vieillard laissa échapper un râle terrifiant, puis tomba à genoux, les mains levées en signe de supplications. Sur son visage se lisait l'appel de pitié désespérée qui s'adressait à Tamir les yeux luisants de l'arme.

Tamir toisa la misérable créature à genoux à ses pieds et crachats. Le vieil homme tenta de chasser les glaires du prince du marché noir d'un clignement de paupières.

– Oserais-tu m'injurier ? Rugit Tamir.

– Pitié, Tamir, pitié, murmura le marchand. Jamais je n'ai voulu t'insulter.

– Dans ce cas, tu aurais mieux fait de te taire ! Gronda Tamir hargneux.

Méllita lut la soif de sang dans les yeux du maître des lieux. Ce qui allait arriver à présent, elle le savait. Comme pour lui donner raison, Tamir lacéra le buste de l'homme, ouvrant dans sa tunique une plaie béante qui se tenta aussitôt d'écarlate. Le marchand bascula en arrière en lâchant un petit cri strident qui glaça le souk entier.

– Pitié, non… Assez…, gémit le vieil homme.

– Assez ? Railla Tamir. Cela ne fait que commencer.

Il avança et enfonça sa lame dans l'estomac du vieillard qu'il plaqua au sol. Le malheureux gémit comme un animal blessé. Tamir le poignarda encore.

– Tu oses pénétrer dans mon souk ! Hurla Tamir, il frappa une troisième fois. Te présenter devant mes hommes ! Une quatrième ; la lame rendant chaque fois le bruit spongieux d'une viande qu'on attendrit. L'homme hurlait encore. Et ensuite, tu oses m'insulter ? Un nouveau coup de dague ; Tamir ponctuer chacun de ses mots par un nouveau. Je vais t'apprendre à rester à ta place !

Mais le marchand avait cessé de hurler. Il n'était plus qu'une carcasse sanguinolente étendue dans la cour. L'un des gardes du corps de Tamir s'avança pour déplacer le cadavre.

– Non, lâcha Tamir à bout de souffle (il s'essuya la barbe d'un revers de main.) Laissez-le. (Il se retourna vers la foule.) Que cela vous serve de leçon. Réfléchissez-y à deux fois avant de me dire que vous n'avez pas pu accomplir ma volonté. Et maintenant au travail !

Se détournant du corps du vieil homme – qu'un chien alléché commençait déjà renifler –, les spectateurs reprirent progressivement leur activité respective, si bien que, quelques minutes plus tard, on ne dit que rien ne s'était passé et que le vieillard n'était même plus qu'un souvenir.

Mais pour Méllita. Elle desserra les points et laissa échapper une lente et longue expiration, réfrénant un accès de rage. Elle pencha légèrement la tête, les yeux dissimulés derrière son capuchon, et fendit la foule à la suite de Tamir qui arpentait le marché, ses gardes du corps sur les talon.

Tandis qu'elle s'approchait de lui, Méllita l'entendit s'adresser à certains des marchands qui, tous, l'observer les yeux écarquillés, terrifiés, acceptant sans condition tout ce qu'il exigeait d'eux.

– C'est invendables, cracha Tamir. Fonds-le et recommence. Et si par malheur le résultat est toujours aussi pitoyable, c'est toi que je prendrai plaisir à jeter dans la forge.

Le marchand acquiesça frénétiquement avant de se rendre compte de ce qui venait de lui être demandé, puis ce repris avec nervosité et secoua la tête de façon tout aussi exagérée. Tamir poursuivit sa route, noyé par la foule. Ses gardes du corps… Peut-être le moment d'agir était-il venu… Le souk entier était tétanisé, terrifié par Tamir, et ses hommes avaient relâché leur vigilance. Ils étaient restés en retrait, exigeant d'un marchand qui leur cède quelques marchandises à offrir à leurs femmes. Tamir lui étaient trop occupés à terroriser de nouvelles victimes pour se soucier de sa sécurité.

Méllita se faufila entre lui et ses deux gardes du corps. Elle replia son petit doigt et sentit la résistance du mécanisme de sa lame. Tamir lui tournait le dos, occupé à insulter un nouveau commerçant.

– Tu m'as supplié de t'accorder cette place au souk jurant que personne ne pourrait faire aussi bien que toi, je devrais…

Méllita fit un pas en avant et « chling» sa lame jaillit tandis qu'elle saisissait Tamir par un bras et enfoncer l'acier profondément dans son dos.

Tamir lâcha gémissement étranglé, mais ne hurla pas. Il se tordait de douleur quelque secondes et se mit à clopinettes. Par-dessus son épaule, Méllita croisa le regard effrayé du marchand qui semblait ne pas savoir que faire : allait-t-il alerter les gardes ou il se retourna et s'éloigna. Méllita déposa le corps de Tamir sur le sol entre deux étale, hors de vue des gardes du corps toujours inattentif.

Tamir battait des paupières.

– Va en paix, lui adressa doucement Méllita.

– Tu le paieras, assassin, gémit Tamir.

– Pour l'heure mon ami, c'est à toi de payer, semble-t-il. Tu en as fini de jouir de la souffrance d'autrui.

Tamir partie d'un rire aussi rauque que éteint.

– Me prends-tu pour l'un de ses bourreaux de bas étage qui tèrent pathétiquement les mamelles de la guerre ? N'as-tu pas trouvé que ta cible été un peu commune ? Pourquoi moi quand tant d'autres font d'eux-mêmes ?

– Te crois-tu différent des autres crapules ? Demanda Méllita.

– Oh, mais je le suis… Comme mes frères, je sers une cause bien plus noble que le profit…

– Tes frères ?

Tamir gloussa fébrilement encore une fois.

– Je suis qu'une pièce d'échec, un pion au rôle bien défini. Je crois que tu croiseras les autres bien assez tôt.

– Parfait. J'ai l'intention d'en finir également avec eux.

– Quelle présomption ! L'orgueil est un poison, mon enfant, dit Tamir.

Puis il rendit son dernier souffle.

– Le changement en ce monde se fait toujours au prix de quelques vies, récita Méllita en fermant les yeux du marchand.

_Cinq jours plus tard, À Tyr._

Law s'était réveillé assez tôt ce jour-là, un des membres de la Don Quichotte Family l'avait appelé. Il devait se rendre immédiatement au QG car un événement inattendu s'est produit. Ne sachant pas exactement quel était l'événement Law s'habilla rapidement, toujours son chapeau collé sur sa tête et se mit en marche immédiatement.

Il atteignit un vieil entrepôt délabré qui était en réalité le QG de la Don Quichotte Family, l'entrer n'était pas difficile à les couloirs du QG il croisa Varo, un homme grand, blond, habillé d'un costard cravate, toujours un air blasé collé sur son visage.

– Tu sais pourquoi on nous a contacté ? Demanda Varo.

– Je n'en sais rien, Kora-san m'a appelé ce matin en me disant de venir j'en sais pas plus que toi.

– Ça doit être important, tout le monde a été convoqué.

Law se posait pas mal de questions. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé pour que joker convoquent de monde ? Ça sentait pas bon du tout cette histoire. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de se poser 1000 questions qu'ils étaient arrivés à la porte d'entrée de la salle principale, Varo l'ouvrit et les deux si engouffrèrent.

Varo avait dit vrai tout le monde avait été convoqué, la salle était quasiment trop petite pour accueillir autant de monde. Dans le fond de la salle était disposé cinq sièges. Au centre était assis un homme grand, blond, les cheveux en pointe, un sourire sadique collé sur son visage. Il s'agissait de joker. Les autres sièges étaient occupés par Kora, Pica, Trébol et Diamante.

c'était assez impressionnant de les voir tous rassemblés dans la même pièce, Law laissa traîner une oreille et écouta les conversations qui allaient et venaient à travers la pièce il entendit des « pourquoi on est ici ? », « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »,…

D'un coup joker ce leva de son siège et prit la parole.

– Je vous ai tous convoqués aujourd'hui car un drame s'est produit. Il se trouve qu'un de mes associés des plus importants s'est fait assassiner il y a cinq jours à Damas.

Personne ne disait mots tous écouter attentivement les paroles de de joker.

– Ceci je ne peux pas l'accepter, reprit-il, si mes principaux associés se font massacrer nous n'aurons plus d'influence à travers North Blue. C'est pourquoi je vais leur accorder notre sécurité, chacun d'entre vous aura une cible à protéger.

Kora se leva à son tour et prit la parole.

– Vous serez par groupe de deux il y a sept homme à protéger, baby 5 et Buffalo vous protégerez Garnier de Naplouse. Sugar et Jora vous protégerez Talal. Sénor pink et Machvise vous protégerez Guillaume de Montferrand. Delinger et Lao G vou protégerez Abu'l Nuqoud. Gladius et Nyobé vous protégerez Majd Addin. Kyle et Sioba vous protégerez Jubair al-Hakim et pour finir Varo et Law vous protégerez Francesco.

– Vous pouvez rompez, ordonna de joker.

Tous dans la salle s'exécutèrent à l'ordre donné hormis Law, en effet Kora lui avait fait signe de venir vers lui ce que Law s'exécuta de faire.

– Il faudra que je te vois tout à l'heure, disait Kora, j'ai quelque chose à te donner.

– Qu'est-ce que ça sera Kora-san?

– Patience, tu verras tout à l'heure, maintenant file Varo t'attend.

Law vit en effet que Varo l'attendait sur le pas de la porte il tapotait un peu du pied pour montrer son impatience, Law pressa un peu le pas pour le rejoindre. Les deux compères marchent silencieusement dans le couloir qui menait à la sortie, encore des dizaines de questions venaient se chambouler dans la tête de Law, qu'est-ce que voulait lui donner Kora San ? Pourquoi joker avait décidé de prendre de telles mesures ? Avaient-ils peur ?

Toutes ces questions ne lui fient pas prêter attention à Varo qui s'exclamaient à côté de lui.

– Law ! Tu est la ! Je te parle la !

– Oui excuse moi… J'étais…

– Dans les nuages.

– Oui c'est ça.

– Je te demandais si on allait à la rose fleurie ? On attendra Kora la bas?

– La rose fleurie ? Mais et pour Francesco ? Tu as entendu les ordres de joker.

– Il va pas se faire tuer aujourd'hui… Ou du moins j'espère. Aller Law, lança Varo, on peut bien se prendre du bon temps de temps.

– Bon d'accord, mais juste le temps que Kora-san nous rejoignent.

– Pas de souci.

Law aimait bien Varo même si il avait quelque tendance à l'exaspérée de temps en temps c'était un gars bien, de plus il faisait parti de la même section que lui. Il y avait quatre sections dans la Don Quichotte Family, celle de pic avec Pica à sa tête suivi de Gladius, baby 5 et Buffalo. Celle de carreaux avec Diamante à sa tête suivie de Lao G, Machvise, Sénor pink et Delinger. Celle de trèfle avec Trébol à sa tête suivie de sugar et Jora et enfin celle de cœur avec Kora sa tête suivi de Varo, Nyobé, Kyle, Sioba et de Trafalgar Law lui-même.

Partiellement chaque membre d'une section est amenée à se côtoyer, à collaborer, échanger,… Surtout que Kora avait insisté pour qu'il y ait une très bonne entente dans sa propre équipe. De ce fait Law connaissait très bien chacun de ses collègues :

Nyobé était une jeune adolescente au teint basané, coiffés de dreadlocks, des yeux jaunes. Elle excellait dans le maniement des armes à feu. Elle était très impulsive.

Kyle était lui aussi un adolescent au teint noir, cheveux courts, il portait tout le temps des lunettes de soleil pour cacher son handicapé, il était aveugle. Il excellait dans le maniement du sabre et étudier assidûment la navigation. Il était très réservé.

Sioba était une fillette de sept ans à peine, c'était la petite sœur de Varo, elle était blonde, coiffés de de couette, elle était petite. Mais sous ses aspects de petite fille se cacher en réalité une force herculéenne. Elle avait un sale caractère mais était très bonne cuisinière.

Quant à Varo il était d'un naturel extraverti, il aime beaucoup prendre du bon temps en charmante compagnie, mais il était aussi d'un naturel très réfléchi comme Law il étudiait médecine. Il excellait dans le combat au corps à corps, sa spécialité était d'envoyer des décharges électriques dans le système nerveux afin de perturber tous les sens.

_Trois heures plus tard à la rose fleurie._

Law et Varo étaient assis sur les coussins posés sur les tapis du grand salon, c'était une grande salle construite en cercle ou des tapis et des coussins avaient été dispersés un peu partout tout autour. Le centre était réservé aux courtisanes qui avaient pour habitude de divertir leurs clients en dansant, en chantant,…

Law observait la salle plus particulièrement il faut dire que la beauté de l'endroit avec toutes ces dorures et son marbre le rendait particulièrement magnifique. Varo quant à lui était en pleine discussion avec Marie une prostituée.

– Dis-moi Marie peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi certaines d'entre vous ont des tatouages au niveau des mains.

– Il se trouve que ce sont des esclaves, la sœur Teodora aime pas les colliers d'esclaves, elle trouve qu'il ne mette pas en valeur les filles.

– Donc elle les fait tatoués pour que tout le monde sache d'où elles viennent ?

– Oui c'est bien ça.

Law n'aimait pas trop les bordels, il trouvait que c'était du gâchis, bon nombre de ses filles avait un potentiel énorme qui était loin d'être mis en valeur. Mais bon ça part en Varo et Kora-san n'était pas du même avis. Ils étaient souvent rendus ici.

– Au fait, demanda Law, pourquoi vous appelez votre patronne la sœur Teodora ?

– Parce que je prêche ma propre religion, dit une voix derrière leur dos.

Law se retourna et vit une charmante et magnifique femme aux lèvres charnues et au regard sensuel habillé en religieuse. Marie se leva.

– Je vous présente, commença-t-elle, la sœur Teodora, la patronne de cet établissement.

– J'ai manqué quelque chose ? Se moqua Varo, j'ignorais que vous étiez portés sur la religion…

Law éclata de rire, mais sœur Teodora, lorsqu'elle prit la parole, s'exprima sur un ton étonnamment sérieux.

– Tout dépend de ta vision de la religion, Varo. Il n'y a pas que l'âme qui a besoin de réconfort !

– Excusez moi Madame, je ne voulais pas vous importuner.

– Ce n'est rien.

Law était manifestement très curieux, cette femme était habillée comme une religieuse pour autant elle en était pas une à sa connaissance.

– Je peux vous poser une question ? Demanda Law.

– Tu peux toujours essayer! Je ne te garantis pas d'y répondre.

– Je suis curieux. Vous êtes habillés comme une religieuse, et, pourtant, vous n'en êtes manifestement pas une.

– Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Je t'assure, mon fils, que j'ai épousé le seigneur.

– Mais, je ne comprends pas… Vous êtes aussi une courtisane. En fait vous êtes même à la tête d'un bordels !

Teodora lui sourit.

– Je ne vois pas ou est le problème. La façon dont je pratique ma foi, ce que je choisis de faire avec mon corps, sont des choix qui me regardent, et je suis libre de les faire. Elle se perdit un moment dans ses pensées puis repris. Écoute, poursuit-elle. Comme tant de jeunes filles, j'ai été attirée par l'église, mais peu à peu, j'ai perdu mes illusions sur les soi-disant croyances de cette ville. Pour eux, Dieu n'est qu'une idée dans un coin de leur tête, et non au fond de leur cœur et de leur être. Tu vois où je veux en venir, Law ? Il faut que les hommes sachent aimer afin de pouvoir accéder à leur salut. Mes filles et moi l'enseignant à notre congrégation. Naturellement, aucune faction de l'église ne serait d'accord avec moi, j'ai donc été obligée de créer la mienne. Ce n'est peut-être pas très conventionnelle, mais ça fonctionne, et le cœur des hommes se durcit sous ma responsabilité.

– Entre autres choses, j'imagine…

– Vous êtes d'un cynisme, Law ! Mais je vous aime bien quand même.

Le temps passa rapidement, des conversations par-ci par-là, quelques coupes d'alcool finirent par délayée langue. Une autre prostituée, du nom de Névia vain se joindre au groupe. C'était une jeune femme d'à peine 18 ans le teint mat, les cheveux mi longs, brun, et des tatouages sur les mains représentant des fleurs.

Law compris que c'était une esclave, mais en discutant avec elle il comprit que celle-ci avait accepté son sort. Voir même qu'elle était heureuse d'être entrée dans cette maison plutôt que de servir un autre maître.

Law interrompit sa conversation quand Kora arriva.

– Pourquoi j'étais sûre de vous trouver ici. En même temps à votre place je pense que je ferais pareil.

– Vous en avez mis du temps ! Lança Law.

– Désolé pour le retard, mon frère m'a retenu.

Il se gratta un peu la tête, avant de reposer son regard sur Law. Il le regardait très sérieusement , Law compris qu'il voulait lui parler il se leva et se dirigea vers son mentor.

– Vous voulez me parler ?

– Oui viens avec moi.

Law le suivi, il l'emmena jusqu'à une petite salle où nulle personne se trouvait. Kora le regarda de nouveaux et lui tendit un paquet de tailles moyennes.

– Prend le.

Law se saisissent du paquet, commença à le déballer, et vu que c'est un fruit. Ce n'était pas un fruit comme les autres ,non, c'était un fruit du démon. Law regarda Kora une nouvelle fois les yeux pleins d'interrogations, et comme pour répondre à ces questions Kora pris immédiatement la parole.

– C'est le Ope Ope No Mi, je pense qu'il t'aidera vu tes compétences. Si tu veux un conseil, il faudrait que tu améliores tes compétences au sabre et savoir lequel de perfectionnera toi et ton pouvoir.

Law observa à nouveau le fruit, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

– Je vous remercie Kora-san, je vous jure que j'en ferai bonne usage.

_Retour dans le présent, en 1623._

Un nouveau flux lumineux jaillit et petit à petit je retrouvais ma vision normale, je vis la tête de mes deux ravisseurs à travers le menu d'accueil de l'animus. Le vieil homme eut l'air joyeux et s'exprima.

– Elle a une capacité d'adaptation supérieure à tous les autres sujets.

– Je dois la ramener, s'exprima la blonde, ça fait trop longtemps qu'elle est là-dedans.

– Non ! Attendez ! Nous sommes bien loin d'en avoir terminé.

– Ça serait trop risqué.

– Allons disons encore une heure ou deux.

– Discutons en dans la salle de conférence. Farah en profitera pour se dégourdir les jambes.

– Je n'en vois vraiment pas l'utilité…

– Pietro je vous en prie ! Dit-elle en prenant la direction de la salle de conférence.

– D'accord. Dit-il d'un air résigné.

Je me relevais difficilement et les tous les deux se dirigeaient vers une salle que je n'avais pas remarquée tout à l'heure. J'observais un peu mieux les lieux, c'était une grande salle où l'animus trôner en plein centre. Il y avait trois portes l'une d'elle était grande et blindée, j'en déduis que cela devaient être la porte de sortie. Les deux autres étaient des portes quelconques l'une d'elle donnait accès à la salle de conférence. Quant à la dernière je ne savais pas où elle menait.

Je me dirigeais vers cette dernière l'ouvrir, elle n'était pas fermée. Je m'aperçus qu'en réalité c'était une chambre quelque peu quelconque, on aurait très bien pu comparer cette chambre à celle d'un taulard. Les murs étaient gris, seul un lit et une table de chevet trônait dans la pièce, une armoire coulissante était postée à l'intérieur du mur en face et une caméra surveillait les lieux. Une autre salle était accoudée à ses lieux je m'y rendis et vit qu'il s'agissait de la salle de bains. Une caméra était elle aussi positionnée à ses lieux, j'imaginais bien les pervers qui allaient se rincer l'œil lorsque je prendrai ma douche.

Je sentais la fatigue commençais à m'envahir, et décidé d'aller me coucher. Ensevelie sous les couvertures je me fis la dernière réflexion que mon calvaire était loin d'être terminé.

**Aller juste par ce que j'ai fini décrire le chapitre avec ça dans la tête: watch?v=xbJn_yj6dls&hd=1**

**Sur ceux Bonne Journée j'espère que ça vous a plus. Nésité pas a laisser des commentaire Bisou**


	4. Paro

**Hé, Salut tous le monde. J'espère que ça va parce que moi je pète le feu. Bon new chapter j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Sur ceux Bonne lecture**

Chapitre 3 : Paro

_En 1623, le lendemain matin._

J'ouvris les yeux lentement et sursauta en voyant que le dénommé Pietro était debout en train de me fixer. Il faisait vraiment flipper, je finis par m'étirer en lui disant.

– Vous fâchez pas, mais c'est un peu flippant de vous voir au moment d'ouvrir les yeux. Vous m'épiez pendant mon sommeil ?

Pietro se recule un petit peu et dirigea son attention vers le mur d'en face.

– Nous vous surveillons en permanence. Debout nous avons du pain sur la planche. Ordonna-t-il.

Puis il partit, je me retrouvais seule dans la petite chambre. Je me levais difficilement du lit, mit mes chaussures et marchait d'un pas lent et endormi une jusqu'à la salle de l'animus.

Ils étaient tous les deux autour de la machine à attendre mon arrivée. Je décidai de ralentir encore plus l'allure et de les narguer en bâillant. Je me fis immédiatement reprendre.

– Allons-y Mademoiselle Trafalgar nous n'avons pas que ça à faire !

Je finis par atteindre la machine je m'allongeais comme un automate et vit l'écran d'accueil saffiché devant moi. La blonde tapota sur son ordinateur et un nouveau flux lumineuse apparu devant mes yeux je retournais dans le passé.

_En 1510, North Blue, à Acre._

Méllita était sur les toits d'Acre se déplaçant sur ceux-ci avec une agilité hors normes. Elle avait rendu visite au rafick quelque temps avant et connaissait sa cible : il s'agissait de Garnier de Naplouse un hospitalier qui œuvre dans l'hôpital au nord-ouest de la ville.

Elle avait appris que Naplouse était loin d'être un enfant de chœur ce dernier commettait toutes sortes d'atrocités. Elle essayait de dissimuler un profond dégoût qu'elle éprouvait pour Naplouse. Elle avait appris que Naplouse était d'origine de Tyr, mais qu'il en a été exilé par Lorenzo. Il paraîtrait qu'il menait des expériences sur les citoyens de la cité.

Elle vit enfin l'hôpital, elle se baissa. Elle bondit du toit au remparts qu'elle parcourue discrètement jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse observer, par-dessus le rebord, la cour en contrebas. En dehors du puits de Pierre crise éternel qui se tenait au centre, la cour était nue… Un décor d'une modestie inhabituelle dans cette cité. Là se trouvait un groupe de moines et de gardes vêtues de tenues habituelles des hospitaliers. Parmi eux, des hommes, des patients peut-être, erraient pieds et torse nu. Les miséreux déambulaient sans but, l'air absent, les yeux vitreux.

Méllita grimaça. Même en l'absence de garde sur le chemin de ronde, il était impossible de sauter dans la cour sans être vu. Elle avança jusqu'au mur où se trouvait l'entrée de l'hôpital et scruta la rue en contrebas. Sur le pavé blanchi par la lumière du soleil, des citoyens malades suppliant les gardes de les laisser entrer.

La – Méllita sourit –, un groupe d'érudits tout habillés de blanc fendit la foule comme si elle n'existait pas, faisait fille de l'agitation provoquée par les miséreux. Visiblement les érudits s'apprêtaient à entrer dans l'hôpital profitant du tumulte environnant, Méllita descendit discrètement dans la rue, se mêlent à eux, puis baissa la tête et regarda ses pieds, de temps à autre elle risquait un coup d'œil pour s'assurer de leur destination. Comme si elle l'avait pensé et espéré, ils se dirigeaient vers l'hôpital à l'entrée duquel les gardes s'écartaient pour les laisser passer.

Méllita grimaça : si les rues de la cité exhalaient d'agréables senteurs de pain cuits, de parfum et d'épices, tout ici puait la souffrance, la mort et les excréments humains. Sans qu'elle sache exactement d'où ils provenaient, elle entendit, étouffé par plusieurs portes closes, une série de hurlements de douleur suivie de faible râles d'agonies. « Cela doit venir du bâtiment principal », pensa-t-elle. Comme pour lui donner raison, les portes closes s'ouvrirent violemment et un patient hystérique déboula dans la cour.

– Non ! Au secours ! Aidez-moi ! Hurla-t-il en, en proie à l'effroi et les yeux écarquillés. À l'aide ! Pitié, à l'aide !

L'homme était poursuivi par une adolescente habillée en servante. Elle courut après l'aliéner qu'elle rattrapa sans mal. Rejoint par un autre homme, celui-ci était grand, avait des dents de lapin mit en valeur par un sourire constant, sur celle-ci était posée une marque d'un joli Rodgers, il avait une coupe assez originale en forme d'hélice. L'homme et la femme se mit à battre le patient jusqu'à ce que celui ci tombe à genoux devant eux.

Méllita observa la scène. Elle avait senti ses mâchoires et ses poings se serrer lorsque les gardes avaient maltraité l'illuminé, et que les autres patients s'étaient approchés pour assister au spectacle, observant cependant la scène sans réel intérêt, la tête légèrement penchée.

– Pitié ! s'égosilla l'illuminé sur lequel pleuvaient encore les coûts. Arrêtez ! Je vous en supplie.

Puis il se tut et oublia sa douleur lorsque, soudain, les portes de l'hôpital s'ouvrirent sur un homme qui ne pouvait être que Garnier de Naplouse.

L'hospitalier était plus petit que Méllita ne l'aurait cru. Glabre, les cheveux blancs et rares, les yeux vides et cruels, la bouche aux commissures tombantes, il avait l'air d'un cadavre. Il portait un crucifix autour de son cou, malgré cela, Méllita ne put s'empêcher de penser que, quel que soit le Dieu qu'il adorait, ce dernier l'avait privé de son humanité. Car il portait également un tablier. Un tablier maculé de sang.

Le nouvel arrivant posa un regard sinistre sur le fou prostré plus loin devant lui et maintenu fermement par la femme en tenue de soubrette et l'autre homme ou dents de lapin. La soubrette levait le point prêt à frapper de nouveau le malheureux.

– Assez, mon enfant, ordonna de Naplouse. Je t'ai demandée de me ramasser ce patient, pas de le tuer.

La soubrette baissa le pointg à regret à l'approche de son supérieur. Naplouse avançait en direction du misérable qui gémissait et se débattait comme un animal effrayé.

Un sourire incongru chassa la dureté glaciales du visage de Naplouse.

– Du calme, du calme, dit-il à l'homme terrifié, presque avec tendresse. Tout va bien se passer, je suis là. Donne-moi ta main.

L'illuminée secoua la tête.

– Non ! Non, ne me touchez pas ! Ne me touchez plus !

Naplouse fronça les sourcils comme si la réaction de l'homme l'avait affecté.

– Si tu n'abandonnes pas cette peur qui te ronge, je ne pourrai rien faire pour t'aider, dit-il sur un ton monocorde.

– M'aider? Comme vous avez aidé les autres ? Vous avez… Pris leur âme ! Mais vous n'aurez pas la mienne. Non… Vous n'aurez pas la mienne. Jamais, jamais, jamais…

Naplouse, que toute tendresse avait quitter, gifla l'illuminée.

– Ressaisis-toi, grogna-t-il. Crois-tu que cela me procure un quelconque plaisir ?. Crois-tu que je souhaite te faire souffrir ? Malheureusement, tu ne me laisses pas le choix…

Soudain, le fou échappa aux deux garde et tenta de fuir au cœur de la foule des spectateurs hagards.

– Bourreau ! Ta douceur n'est qu'un masque ! Hurla-t-il alors qu'il passait près de Méllita, les gardes lancées à sa poursuite. Ils ne prodiguent que de mensonger et tromperie ! Il ne sera satisfait que lorsque tous s'agenouilleront devant lui !

La soubrette le rattrapa et le traîna jusque devant Naplouse où il pleurnicha, brisé par le regard glacial du grand maître.

– Tu n'aurais pas dû faire cela, dit lentement Naplouse avant de se retourner vers la soubrette. Raccompagnait-le à ces quartiers. Je vous rejoindrai une fois que je me serais occupée des autres patients.

– Jamais je ne vous laisserai jamais me séquestrer ici ! S'égosilla le fou. Je m'en fuirais encore !

Naplouse se figea.

– Non, tu ne t'échapperas plus, l'achat-t-il sur le même ton monocorde avant de s'adresser une fois encore à la soubrette. Brise-lui les deux jambes.

Le malheureux tenta de s'enfuir. La soubrette sourit, puis piétina une à une les jambes du fou. Les os se brisèrent en craquant comme de vulgaires branches de bois sec. Il hurla. Méllita se rendit compte qu'elle avait fait quelques pas en avant, incapable de se contenir à la vue d'une cruauté aussi gratuite.

Et puis l'atmosphère se calma : l'homme, abattu par une douleur insoutenable, venait de sombrer dans l'inconscience, et les deux gardes le déplaçaient déjà. Naplouse posa son regard sur lui. Ce même regard compatissant et bienveillant que Méllita avait lu plutôt sur son visage.

– Si tu savais ma tristesse, mon enfant…, Murmure a-t-il comme à lui-même. Il se tourna vers la foule. N'avez-vous rien de mieux à faire ? Aboya-t-il en jetant un regard noir aux moines et aux patients qui s'étaient massés la et commencé à se disperser.

Tandis que Méllita tourner le dos à la scène pour se mêler à la foule, elle vit Naplouse la scruter à la recherche de tout individu envoyée ici pour le tuer.

_Parfait_, pensa Méllita en entendant les portes de l'hôpital se refermer après que le grand maître du quitté la cour. _Qu'il angoisse. Qu'ils ressentent ne serait-ce qu'une once de la terreur qu'il suscite chez ses victimes_. Cette pensée réchauffa Méllita, tandis qu'elle rejoignait les rangs des érudits qui passaient à présent une seconde porte, entrant dans une vaste salle de soins dont le tapis de paille ne pouvait atténuer la puanteur de la souffrance et des exécutions humaines. Méllita manqua de vomir et remarqua que plusieurs moines avaient enfoui leur nez dans le tissu de leurs manches.

C'est de cet endroit que s'élevaient les râles. Ici, des hommes gémissant et hurlant parfois de douleur était affalé dans des lits d'hôpital. Méllita garda la tête baisser, mais observa la salle de sous son capuchon : Naplouse approchait d'un lit ou gisait homme squelettique, maintenue allongée par des lanières de cuir.

– Alors, comment te sens-tu, dis-moi ? Lui demanda la Naplouse.

– Que… Avez-vous fait ? Bégaya le patient rongé par la douleur.

– La douleur te torture, je le sais. Mais bientôt tout sera terminé, et tu me remercieras…

– Vous n'êtes… Qu'un monstre…, Balbutia l'homme qui avait vraiment tenté de relever la tête.

Naplouse lui adressa à sourire indulgent.

– Ce n'est pas le pire des qualificatifs dont j'ai été affublée.

Puis Naplouse se détourna du patient pour aller vaquer à ses occupations jusqu'à ce qui percute du plein fouet le type souriant aux dents de lapin et la soubrette. Naplouse releva la tête, le visage déformé par la colère.

– Buffalo ! Baby 5 ! Vous avez pas autre chose à faire que de vous fourrer dans mes pattes.

– Mais Garnier, se défendit Buffalo, nous sommes là pour vous protéger.

– Me protéger de quoi ! De l'assassin ! À force de vous fourrer dans mes pattes ce sera vous qui finira par me tué ! Allez du vent ! Je ne veux plus vous voir ! Allez donc surveiller la porte d'entrée.

– Mais Garnier, repris Buffalo, et si l'assassin était ici ?

– Et vous croyez qui se serez faits passer pour un moine pour me tué ! Il n'y a qu'une manière d'entrer ici et c'est par la porte principale alors vous allait me surveiller cette porte d'entrée !

– Mais…

– Il n'y a pas de mais ! Je ne veux plus vous voir ficher le camp !

Buffalo et baby 5 se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée_. Il n'y a qu'une seule manière d'entrer? _, pensa Méllita, _Garnier de Naplouse tu ne connais vraiment pas le bâtiment ou tu travail c'est affligeant_.

Le grand maître s'approcha d'une cage qui renfermait un autre… _Non, par un patient_, pensa Méllita : tous ces miséreux n'étaient rien d'autre que des sujets d'expérience. Les sujets d'expérience d'un tortionnaire. Elle se retient une fois de plus de céder à la colère et observa les alentours : la plupart des gardes s'étaient rassemblés de l'autre côté de la salle. Comme dans la cour, plusieurs patients arpenter maladroitement les lieux, tandis que les moines qu'il avait vues plutôt suivait Naplouse dans sa ronde, buvant béatement la moindre de ses paroles quand ils échangeaient pas quelques remarques subreptices.

Si elle comptait se charger de Naplouse – et elle comptait le faire , elle allait devoir passer rapidement à l'action.

Et voilà que Naplouse s'avançait à présent vers un autre lit, souriant à l'homme qui s'y trouvait allonger.

– On m'a dit que tu pouvait marcher désormais, lui dit-il gentiment. Je suis impressionnée.

L'homme semblait pour le moins confus.

– Cela faisait… Si longtemps… J'avais presque oublié… Comment on faisait…

Naplouse semblaient enchantés. Sincèrement enchantés.

– Voilà qui est fantastique, dit-il rayonnant.

– Je… Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi… M'avez-vous aidé ?

– Parce que personne d'autre ne l'aurait fait, répondit Naplouse en reprenant sa ronde.

– Je vous dois la vie, dit l'homme allongé dans le lit suivant. Je vous suis dévouée corps et âme. Merci ! Merci de m'avoir libéré de toutes ces souffrances…

– Merci à toi de m'y avoir autorisé.

Méllita tressaillit. Se fourvoyait-t-elle ? Naplouse n'était-il pas ce monstre qu'il semblait être ? Mais l'assassin se ressaisit aussitôt, repensant aux hurlements de douleur du fou lorsque les gardes lui avaient brisé ses jambes ; aux patients décérébrés qui erraient partout dans l'hospice. Si certains malades guérissaient entre ses murs, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils étaient bien peu nombreux face aux innombrables miséreuses victimes de la barbarie du grand maître.

Naplouse se tenait désormais près du dernier lit de la salle. Bientôt, il quitterait les lieux et Méllita n'aurait plus la moindre chance de l'éliminer. Déterminer, l'assassin jetant un coup d'œil derrière elle : les gardes se trouvaient encore à l'autre bout de la grande pièce. Elle fit un pas hors du groupe d'érudits, se posta derrière Naplouse tandis que ce dernier se penchait vers son ultime patient. La lame de Méllita jaillit de sa cache et elle l'enfonça dans la chair du grand maître, étouffant de l'autre main le cri de sa victime qui s'était cambrée de douleur presque délicatement, l'assassin l'accompagna jusqu'au sol.

– Te voilà libéré du poids de ton fardeau, murmura-t-elle.

Naplouse cligna des yeux, puis leva la tête pour faire face à celle qui venait de l'attaquer. Méllita ne vit nulle peur dans le regard du mourant. Non, il semblait inquiet…

– À… Mon heure est donc venu ? Le rêve éternel m'appel… Mais avant que je ferme les yeux, je dois savoir… Ce qu'il adviendra de mes enfants…

_Ses enfants ?_

– Tu parles de ceux qui ont souffert de tes cruel expérience ? L'achat Méllita, incapable de dissimuler son dégoût. Désormais, ils sont libres de s'en retourner chez eux.

Naplouse rit sèchement.

– Chez eux ? Où donc ? Dans les cloaques de la cité ? Les bordels ? Les prisons dont nous les avons arrachés ?

– Tu les as enfermé ici contre leur volonté.

– Certes. Contre ce peu de volonté qu'ils avaient encore, haleta Naplouse. Tu es bien naïf… T'en vas-tu caresser le front d'un enfant geignard simplement parce qu'il pleure ? « Mais pères, j'aime tant jouer avec le feu »… Que lui répondras-tu ? « Alors, joue » ? Ah… Combien de brûlur encore te faudra-t-il soigner ?

– Ce n'est pas d'enfant dont nous parlons, répondit Méllita qui tentait de comprendre les élucubrations du mourant, mais d'hommes et de femmes. D'adulte.

– Leurs corps sont mûrs, oui, mais leur esprit… Et c'est justement ce que je tente de soigner. Il existe des plantes, des mixtures, des extraits… Mes gardes sont les preuves vivantes de leur efficacité. Avant que je les trouve et les libère du carcan de leur esprit, ils étaient tous fous aussi. Et avec ma mort, fous ils redeviendront…

– Es-tu à ce point convaincu que tu agissais pour le bien ?

Naplouse sourit. La vie commençait à quitter ses yeux.

– Je n'en suis pas convaincue… Je le sais.

Il mourut. Méllita posa délicatement sa tête sur le sol de pierre et de paille mêlée.

– Que la mort te soit douce, murmura-t-elle.

Au même instant, un cri s'éleva du groupe de moines tout proches. Méllita se releva subitement pour voir les gardes se précipiter vers elle à travers la grande salle, dégainant leurs lames. Elle bondit et s'élança vers une porte qui elle l'espérait ouvrait sur la cour.

Elle l'ouvrit… Et fut soulagé.

Elle fut moins soulagée en revanche de voir Buffalo et baby 5 se ruait sur elle.

– Tu vas me le payer ! Hurla baby 5. Tu as osé tuer mon futur fiancé !

– Baby 5 arrêtes ça ! Lui répondit Buffalo.

Ce qui surprit Méllita c'est que Buffalo était dans les airs en train de voler dans sa direction, et que baby 5 était debout sur lui. Cette dernière transforma le buste de son corps en sulfateuse, et viser Méllita.

_Ils ont dû manger un fruit du démon_, pensa Méllita. Elle eu à peine le temps de finir sa réflexion que Baby 5 fit feu. Méllita esquiva les rafales de balles aussi agilement qu'une danseuse. Sa vitesse était telle que baby 5 ne réussit pas à faire mouche.

Voyant que tout cela ne menait à rien baby 5 sauta du dos de Buffalo, elle transforma son buste en hache et entraîna un combat au corps à corps avec l'assassin. Méllita dégaina son épée et sa dague et paras l'attaque. Son adversaire enchaîna trois attaques que Méllita esquiva avec une facilité détonante.

_Dans un combat observe ton adversaire, prévoit ses mouvements, anticipe ses attaques, ne lui laisse par un coup d'avance. Focalise toi sur lui mais n'oublie pas le monde qui t'entoure._

Méllita se rappela les paroles de son maître et les mit en pratique de ce faite et n'oublier pas Buffalo qui était en train de voler au-dessus d'elle, ce dernier voyant que sa coéquipière avait du mal avec l'assassin, décida d'intervenir.

Il fonça sur l'assassin, l'impact du sol avec son corps créas un brouhaha. Il releva la tête et se rendit compte qu'il avait manqué sa cible, cette dernière avait esquivé sons attaque de peu.

_Quand tu es faces à deux adversaires les règles ne changent pas. Observe, à force de manquer leurs attaques l'énervement ne tarde pas à faire face et les erreurs aussi._

Et l'erreur s'est baby 5 qui la fit, cette dernière s'était retransformée en sulfateuse et commencer à canarder Méllita. L'assassin fonça vers elle tout en esquivant ses balles et lui donna un coup de pied pour la faire dévier de sa trajectoire. Ainsi baby 5 ne canardait plus l'assassin mais son coéquipier Buffalo. Ce dernier tomba dans l'inconscient après s'être reçu une bonne dizaine de balles.

Baby 5 se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire hurla de rage. Mais c'était trop tard, elle s'aperçut que l'assassin avait regainer ces armes et elle percevait un petit sourire chez son adversaire. Elle se retourna et vit l'un des murs de l'hôpital s'effondrer sur elle.

Derrière Méllita s'éleva un cri de surprise. Elle se mit à courir, jouant des épaules au travers de la horde désordonnée de fou qui s'était massé là pour observer la scène, traversant à toute allure la cour, passant devant le puits, puis sous l'arche, jusque dans les rues d'Acre.

Elle s'arrêta, observant la canopée des toit qui coiffé la cité. Déjà, elle fonçait derrière une étale, bousculant presque un marchand qui pesta tandis que l'assassin escaladé le mur derrière lui, jusqu'aux toitures.

Méllita courut, sauta jusqu'à ce que l'hospice soit loin derrière elle et qu'elle puisse de nouveau se mêler à la foule.

_Trois jours plus tard, à Tyr._

Law venait de ressortir d'une entrevue avec joker, ce dernier était fou de rage. En effet Garnier de Naplouse, un de ses principaux collaborateurs était mort malgré la présence de Baby 5 et Buffalo.

Joker avait passé un savon à tout le monde en disant qu'il ne fallait surtout pas sous-estimer cet assassin. Baby 5 et Buffalo était à l'hôpital à l'heure actuelle, d'après leur dire il ne savait pas si l'assassin était un homme ou une femme. La seule chose qu'il savait c'était que l'assassin était habillé d'une tunique blanche à capuchon et qu'il pouvait facilement se dissimuler dans la foule. De plus ces derniers avaient insisté en disant que l'assassin n'était qu'un adolescent.

Law en avait marre, le savon de joker ce matin, le faite supporter Francesco l'homme qui devait protéger qui était soit dit en passant un sacré connard et le temps qui consacré à la maîtrise de son fruit du démon. Il en avait marre, il voulait se reposer un petit peu.

Ce que apparemment Kora avait compris puisque avant qu'il parte du QG ce dernier lui avait dit « vient ce soir à la rose fleurie, j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter. ». Décidément c'était vraiment pas son jour, il aimait pas les bordels mais apparemment son boss n'en avait cure.

Law s'exécuta quand même et vers dix heures le soir se rendit à la rose fleurie où l'attendait Kora.

– Te voilà enfin. S'exprima-t-il. Viens avec moi j'ai une sublime créature à te montrer.

Kora ouvrait la marche suivie de Law, ils montèrent les escaliers et arriva devant une salle où il n'y avait pas de porte mais des voilures transparentes étaient posées. Kora les poussa d'une main, la salle était emplie de jeunes femmes tout en train de se maquiller, de s'habiller, de se préparer pour la soirée.

– Comment ça va Mesdames ? Lança Kora. Regardez qui j'amène dans votre belle demeure. Disait-il tout en désignant Law du doigt.

La sœur Teodora était présente elle aussi, assise parmi ces filles, toujours habillée en nonne. Elle regarda Law un petit moment avant de déclarer.

–Ah, vous nous amenez le jeune homme cynique.

– Oui c'est un de mes subordonnés, il a comme qui dirait besoin de se détendre en ce moment. Il se tourna vers Law qui était toujours caché derrière une voilure transparente. Qu'est-ce que tu fais Law ? Tu te caches ? Allez viens que je te présente à ma cour.

Law entra à son tour, ne sachant pas où poser son regard, il vit Névia qui s'affairait à se coiffer. Puis il contempla une adolescente vue de dos en train de s'appliquer du parfum elle avait elle aussi des tatouages sur les mains symbole de sa servitude.

Malgré que celle-ci était devant un miroir il ne put voir son visage, mais vu la posture qu'elle venait de prendre il sut immédiatement qu'elle avait repéré. Elle se retourna d'un coup et son miroir se brisa.

Law repensa immédiatement aux paroles que Kora avait entretenues sur certaines femmes.

_« Tu sais Law, certaines femmes possèdent des secrets. Il y en a certaines qui donne le vertige, dessèche les lèvres et font palpiter le cœur dans la gorge__. C'est pas seulement leur beauté… C'est quelque chose qui imprègne les lieux où elle se trouve. Tu sais ces femmes-là n'ont pas besoin de parfum, ce sont des femmes qui n'ont pas besoin de parfum. Rien qu'en croisant leurs regards tu sais pertinemment que tu es foutu. »_

_Et ce truc, cette fille en a à la pelle, _pensa Law alors que l'adolescente s'avançait vers lui. Elle devait avoir onze ans, elle était ni trop grande ni trop petite, mince mais avec une musculature finement sculptée , elle commençait à peine avoir de la poitrine et elle était habillée d'un sari* blanc.

Mais ce qui perturba le plus Law c'était son visage, il n'avait aucune imperfection, il était juste parfait. Elle avait une chevelure châtain foncé longue qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux fesses et avait les yeux bleus turquoise. On aurait dit une poupée. Tout chez elle était invitation à la luxure.

Malgré ces treize ans, Law avait déjà eu des pratiques dans ce domaine mais qu'avec des partenaires consentantes et qu'il n'avait pas payé. Il se reprit quand la jeune fille arriva juste devant lui et Kora.

– Paro, se présenta-t-elle.

Même sa voix était une invitation, mais Law se reprit.

– Votre miroir n'a pas supporté mon reflet, dit Law, j'en suis désolée.

– On dit que chaque malheur est un présage de bonheur. Et que chaque perte est un présage de gain.

– Bravo Paro ! S'éleva la voix de Kora. Vos paroles comme vos danses sont tout en arabesques bravo ! Bravo ! Bravissimo !

Law n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard d'elle malgré l'intervention de Kora, il vit malgré tout une autre jeune fille s'approcher de Paro avec un petit flacon.

– Surtout veiller bien mettre du khôl à cause du… Du mauvais œil vous savait. Dit la jeune fille tout en rigolant.

La remarque de la jeune fille fait rire amèrement Law.

– Je vois que ça vous amuse. Remarqua Paro.

– Oui, vous cherchez à vous protéger du mauvais œil alors que les femmes de ces lieux s'appliquent du khôl pour attirer le regard.

Paro appliqua un peu de parfum sur son doigt qu'elle déposa dans le coup de Law tout en lui parlant.

– En évoquant le regard, vous avez ravi mon cœur. Et moi qui vous prenais pour une statue, je découvre que vous avez un cœur. S'amusa-t-elle

Kora vient s'appuyer sur l'épaule de Law qui avait du mal à revenir sur terre.

– Tu vois Law, ne t'avais-je pas prévenu qu'ici résidé une créature tout à fait charmante.

– Qui de Kora et Paro ont tous les deux la lettre ou dans leur nom. S'amusa-t-elle encore une fois avant de tourner les talons.

– Tu as vu, tu as vu Law comment elle tente avec sa lettre O de me plonger dans la confusion cette petite coquine.

_Une demi-heure plus tard, à la rose fleurie dans le grand salon._

Le grand salon était rempli de monde, chacune des paillasses été occupées par des hommes et leurs courtisanes accrochées à leurs bras. Une odeur d'encens et de narguilé flottait dans les airs. La sœur Teodora passait quelquefois pour voir si tout allait bien, les victuailles et boissons fut servi alors que des musiciens prenaient place et commençaient à répéter.

Une musique de type oriental s'éleva dans les airs et les courtisanes se mirent au centre du salon et commencèrent à danser à leur tour. Elles étaient toutes synchronisées et leur mouvement était parfaitement dans la cadence.

D'un coup toutes se mire sur le côté pour laisser place à une autre courtisane, cette fois-ci Law la reconnut du premier coup il s'agissait de Paro. Elle était habillée d'un sari rouge à dorure qui la mettait en valeur. Son maquillage faisait ressortir ses yeux bleus turquoise et ses lèvres pulpeuses. Un voile transparent rouge été posé sur ses cheveux, ces derniers étaient tressés et des anneaux d'or y avaient été placés. Malgré son jeune âge tous les regards étaient rivés sur elle, ce qui est écœura un petit peu Law étant donné que les hommes d'age murs la regarder avec convoitise.

Paro commença à danser telle une féline, ces mouvements collaient parfaitement à la musique. Les autres courtisanes se mêlaient à elle tout en reproduisant ces mouvements. D'un coup une voix cristalline se fit entendre dans une langue étrangère à celle que Law connaissait. En observant bien se rendit compte que c'était encore une fois Paro qui se mit à chanter en même temps de danser.

L'attention des hommes présents dans la salle redoublèrent d'intensité envers son égard. Ce qui énerva encore plus Law et ce qu'il l'étonna par la même occasion. Pourquoi était-il énervé ? C'était une prostituée c'était normal qu'elle attire le regard. Même si elle est très jeune et qu'il y a de vieux hommes dans la salle qui la regarde avec gourmandise ce qui est un peu plus dégueulasse. Mais c'était normal.

La musique se termina, les danses arrêtaient, et une foule d'acclamations se fit entendre. Law n'y tenant plus se leva et commençaient à partir.

– Où vas-tu ? Lui demanda Kora.

Law ne l'écouta pas et continuation son chemin jusqu'à ce qu'il soit arrêté par une main tendre mais ferme, une main tatouée. En relevant les yeux pour regarder qui l'avait arrêté il se rendit compte que c'était Paro.

– Ce n'est pas très courtois de s'en aller en plein spectacle. Remarqua-t-elle.

– Certes, mais danser devant un public d'hommes… Est indigne.

Il allait pour s'en aller mais encore une fois il se fit rattrapé par Paro.

– Vous êtes une femme Paro. Comprenez ce que cela veut dire, une femme est une mère ou encore une sœur, une épouse où une amie. Si elle n'a rien de tout ça c'est une putain.

Paro retira peu à peu sa main au fur et à mesure que Law terminait sa tirade, elle le regardait avec des yeux brillants.

– Vous pourriez être quelqu'un d'autre Paro. Repris Law, il lui tendit une liasse d'argent. Voilà pour le temps que nous avons passé ensemble. Prenez les.

Paro pris lentement les billets tout en gardant ses yeux dans ceux cri orage de Law. Law rompa l'échange visuel et parti. Kora quant à lui arriva juste derrière.

– Hé l'ami attend-moi !

Mais Law l'écouta pas et continuer sa route.

– Vous avez vu, dit Kora, je lui dis de m'attendre et il ne m'attend pas!

Kora s'arrêta un instant et regarda Paro qui avait l'aire pensive.

– A quoi rêvent tu dont ? Demanda Kora.

– Il y a dans son regard une telle angoisse. Articula t'elle.

– Est-ce que par hasard son regard angoissé t'inquiéterai Paro ?

Paro se retourna pour faire face à Kora.

– Croyez-vous qu'une putain soi sans cœurs ? Et qu'elle ne puisse pas éprouver comme tout à chacun de l'amour ?

– Bien sûr que si voyons ! Et si il y a de l'amour il doit y avoir un amant.

– Vous voulez me rendre un service ?

– Lequel ?

– Ramener le nous, juste une dernière fois.

– Je ne te promets rien, mais je vais essayer, rien que pour toi.

_Dans le présent, en 1623._

À nouveau flux lumineux apparu et je me retrouvais dans le monde réel.

– Sortez de la machine Mademoiselle Trafalgar.

Je me relevais et fixer mon ravisseur.

– Il y a un problème ?demandai-je.

– Mademoiselle Kalahane insiste que je vous laisse vous reposer.

Puis il partit en direction de la porte de sortie. Quant à moi je me dirigeais vers la jeune blonde, je pus lire sur son badge Christina Kalahane. Je décidai d'engager la conversation étant donnée qu'elle semblait un peu plus sociable que le fameux Pietro.

– Hé tu veux bien me dire ce qu'il rend aussi nerveux ? Lui demandai-je.

– L'échéance approche, un mois peut-être moins.

– Quelle échéance ?

– Je ne peux rien dire de plus.

– Bas voyons ! Un groupe de soi-disant scientifique me retient en otage et m'oblige à passer toutes mes journées dans cette foutue machine ! Sans me dire pourquoi et je devrait pas me poser de questions ! Non mais tu veux pas non plus que je te dise merci parce que je suis toujours en vie ! Faut quand même pas pousser ! Met toi ma place!

– Que veux-tu que je te dis ?

– Je sais pas, tu pourrais commencer par me donner des réponses.

– Impossible. Et c'est mieux comme ça.

– Mieux pour qui ?

– Pour tous les deux.

Étant donné que l'échange ne menait à rien, je décidai d'aller me coucher. Peut-être que demain sera meilleur jour.

**Bon alors j'espère que sa vous a plus, si oui sa serais gentille de laisser un petit review sur ceux je vous laisse avec une musique qui ma inspirée ce chapitre et Paro.**  
** watch?v=DovUEruZ2q4**


	5. Vous me devez Deux nuit

**Hé! Salut les gens. Bon nouveau chapitre j'espère que ça vous plaira. Sur ceux Bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 4 : Vous me devez deux nuit.

_Dans le présent, en 1623._

J'ouvris lentement les yeux, vérifiant que Pietro n'était pas la. Je me détendis en ne sentant pas sa présence. Je m'étirais longuement et repenser aux événements que j'avais vécus. Ce que j'avais pu voir dans l'animus étais absolument incroyable. La reconstruction des décors, les personnages, les conversations,… Tous affichés devant moi comme si j'y étais.

Je m'éditais encore quelque minutes avant que la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit brusquement. Pietro était dans son antre, il m'observa un moment avant de me jeter un regard de dédain et me lança.

– Allons-y Mademoiselle Trafalgar, nous n'avons pas que ça à faire !

Je me levais grognon, décidément il avait vraiment le feu aux fesses celui-là. Je me diriger encore une fois vers l'animus. Comme d'habitude je m'y je m'allongeais sur la machine, comme d'habitude l'écran d'accueil s'affiche devant moi et comme d'habitude un flux lumineuse apparue avant que j'entre dans le passé.

_En 1510, à Tyr_

Méllita était sur les toits, guettant une opportunité d'entrer dans l'entrepôt qui se trouvait en bas. Elle se remémora son plan, voici ce qu'elle savait. Sa cible était Talal, un trafiquant de vies humaines qui enlevaient les citoyens de Tyr, puis les revendaient comme esclaves. Il avait ses quartiers dans un entrepôt situé dans les baraquements au nord de la ville. À heure qu'il était, il apprêtait une caravane qui partirait bientôt.

Méllita avait déjà prévu son plan elle frapperait lorsqu'il inspectera ces marchandises. Si elle parvenait à éviter ces hommes, elle devrait pouvoir l'éliminer facilement.

Méllita se faufiler dans l'entrepôt ou se trouvait là cargaison de la caravane de Talal, prête à être chargé. Et ce qu'elle y découvrit lui déplut : il n'y avait pas le moindre garde.

Pas le moindre homme de main.

Elle avança de deux pas, puis s'arrêta. Non. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi crédule ? Elle s'apprêtait à se retourner pour fuir le bâtiment lorsque la porte claqua, suivi du bruit caractéristique d'un verrou qui se ferment.

Elle jura et dégaina son épée.

Elle avança prudemment, ses sens habituant peu à peu à l'obscurité, à la froideur humide, à l'odeur des torches et… À autre chose. Une odeur de bêtes… De bête humaine plus qu'un animal.

Des torches aux flammes faiblardes brûlées et ponctuées les murs noirs et poisseux. Quelque part, un goutte-à-goutte renvoyé son écho aqueux.

Et puis, un gémissement.

Elle plissa les yeux et avança de nouveau, passant devant des caisses, des barils et… La. Une cage. Elle approcha et, en découvrant ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur, réprima un mouvement de recul. Un homme, tremblant, misérable, était assis derrière des barreaux serrant les ses genoux de ses bras faméliques. Ils leva des yeux pleins de larmes vers Méllita et tandis une main tremblante.

– Aidez-moi…

Puis, derrière l'assassin, s'éleva d'autres murmures. Méllita se retourna et aperçut un autre homme. Celui-ci était attaché au mur, cheville et poignets enchaînés. Sa tête retombait sur sa poitrine et des cheveux crasseux dissimulaient son visage. Seule apparaissait ses lèvres qui psalmodiaient. Une prière sans doute.

Méllita se dirigea vers lui. Puis, entendant une autre voie à ses pieds, elle baissa la tête et se rendit compte qu'elle marché sur une large grille de fer céder dans les dalles de l'entrepôt. Elle fronça les sourcils et vit le visage effrayant d'un troisième esclave dont les doigts osseux cliquetés à travers la grille pour implorer l'assassin de libérer. Derrière lui, dans la fosse, raisonner d'autre gémissement d'autres frottements de pieds. Durant plusieurs secondes, Méllita eu l'impression que la pièce entière retentissait des supplications des esclaves.

– Aidez-moi… Aidez-moi…

La lamentation était si obsédante qu'elle aurait couvert ses oreilles de ses mains si elle n'avait pas soudain entendu derrière elle une voix grave.

– Tu n'aurais pas dû venir ici , assassin.

Talal, à n'en pas douter.

Méllita se retourna pour faire face à son interlocuteur, et vit les ombres danser sur un balcon au-dessus. Des archers ? Elle se crispa et fléchit les genoux, l'acier prêt à frapper, tâchant d'offrir aux assaillants la cible la moins évidente possible.

Cela étend, si Talal avait voulu sa mort, elle n'aurait déjà plus été de ce monde. Elle venait de se jeter tête baissée dans le piège de l'esclavagiste. Une erreur d'une naïveté confondante. Une faute d'initié. Fort heureusement, le piège n'avait pas été encore pleinement amorcé…

– Mais tu n'es pas de celle qui écoutes, se moqua Talal. Plutôt de celle qui déshonorent leur ordre entier.

Presque accroupis, Méllita avança, tentant toujours de localiser Talal. Il était au-dessus, c'était certain, mais où ?

– Pensais-tu pouvoir échapper à ma vigilance ? gloussa la voix désincarnée. J'ai été au fait de ta présence dès que tu as posé le pied dans cette cité. J'ai des yeux et des oreilles dans tout Tyr.

Sous ses pieds, s'élevait des pleurs qui lui firent baisser la tête. D'autres barreaux, d'autres face crasseuses striées de larmes la regardaient depuis les ombres.

– Aidez-moi… Sauvez-moi…

D'autre cage, d'autres esclaves, hommes et femmes désormais : mendiant, prostituée, ivrogne et fou.

– Aidez-moi… Aidez-moi…

– Je vois des esclaves, appela Méllita , mais où sont les esclavagistes ?

Talal ne répondit pas.

– Contemple donc mon œuvre dans toute sa splendeur, annonça-t-il.

De nouvelles torches s'embrasèrent, révélant d'innombrables visages terrifiés et suppliant.

Une nouvelle porte s'ouvrit devant Méllita, l'invitant à pénétrer dans une seconde pièce. Elle passa une volée de marches et entra dans une grande salle surplombée et ceinte par un grand balcon où se tenait plusieurs silhouette. Elle manipula la poignée de son épée pour ajuster sa prise.

– Et maintenant, marchand d'hommes ? hurla-t-elle.

De toute évidence, Talal essayait de l'effrayer, et si il y avait une chose qui effrayaient Méllita, elle n'était pas à la portée de l'esclavagiste. De cela, elle était certaine.

– Garde des sceaux briqués pour quelqu'un d'autre ! Hurla Talal. J'essaye de les aider, rien de plus. De les sauver comme j'ai moi-même été sauvée.

Méllita entendait encore les gémissements des esclaves séquestrer dans la pièce précédente. Elle douta que les miséreux puissent voir en leur condition actuelle la marque de l'humanisme de Talal.

– Les sauver ? En les emprisonnant de la sorte ? Hurla-t-elle au hasard des ténèbres.

Talal demeurera à l'abri des ombres.

– Les emprisonner ? Je les protège. Je les garde en sécurité jusqu'à leur prochain voyage.

– Quels voyages ? Pouffa Méllita. L'éternelle odyssée de la servitude ?

– Tu ignores tout de mes intentions. Jamais je n'aurais dû te mener ici. Moi qui croyais quand les voyants tu comprendrais…

– Oh, mais j'en ai compris bien assez : tu te terres dans l'ombre, car tu est trop lâche pour m'affronter. Mais assez parlé. Montre-toi !

– Ah... Tu veux donc voir celui qui ta inviter en ces lieux.

Elle entendit du bruit sur le balcon.

– Tu ne m'as invité nulle part, hurla-t-elle. Je suis venue de mon propre fait.

Un rire éclata au-dessus.

– Vraiment ?s'esclaffa Talal. Qui a déverrouillées la porte ? Quitte t'a laisser entrer ? As-tu été forcé de dégainer ton arme une traître fois face au moindre de mes hommes ? Non. Tu es ici parce que je l'ai voulu.

Quelque chose bougea au-dessus du balcon et un cercle lumineux se dessina sur le sol.

– Avance dans la lumière, cria Talal depuis son aire invisible, et je t'accorderais une dernière faveur.

Méllita se dit une fois de plus que si Talal avait voulu sa mort ses archers l'auraient déjà criblé de flèches. Elle avança dans le cercle de lumière, et des hommes masqués sortirent de l'ombre qui baignait du balcon, dont une petite fille aux cheveux bleus et une femme de fortes corpulence au cheveu mi blond mi Orange, ils sautèrent du balcon pour arriver à terre, puis l'encerclèrent en silence. Tous la toisaient un regard froid, l'épée pendante, la poitrine soulevée par une respiration qui trahissait leurs craintes.

Méllita déglutit. Ils étaient six. Elle ne s'en sortirait pas si facilement.

Des bruits de pas résonnaient au niveau du balcon, et Méllita leva les yeux. Talal, qui s'était avancé et apparaissait désormais dans une demi obscurité, le regardaient fixement. Il portait une tunique rayée, une ceinture épaisse et un arc reposait sur son épaule.

– Me voici, dit-il en tendant les bras. Il souriait comme si l'accueillir un ami chez lui. Alors, que veux-tu ?

– Que tu viennes me retrouver ici, répondit Méllita en pointant de son épée le sol en face d'elle. Que nous puissions régler cela de façon honorable.

– La violence n'est pas la panacée, répondit Talal comme si l'attitude de Méllita le décevait profondément. Comment pourrais-je t'aider, assassin, quand tu refuses de t'aider toi-même ? De plus, je ne peux pas me permettre de voir mon œuvre menacée. Tu me laisses pas le choix : tu dois mourir.

Talal fit signe à ses hommes. Ils dégainaient leurs armes. Puis passèrent à l'attaque. Seul la petite fille et la grosse dame restèrent à l'écart.

Méllita grogna, se fendit pour repousser deux de ces assaillants, puis virevoltent pour faire face à un troisième homme. Les autres attendirent leur tour, et Méllita compris que leur stratégie était de l'attaquer deux par deux.

Rassurante. Elle saisit l'un des hommes de main, prenant plaisir à le voir écarquiller les yeux sous son masque, puis le projeta sur un quatrième garde. Les deux hommes partirent à la renverse et percuter un échafaud qui vola en éclats sous la puissance du choc. Méllita tira parti de son avantage et frappant destoc, arracha un hurlement et un râles d'agonies alors l'un des deux gardes étendues sur la pierre.

Ses assaillants se regroupèrent puis l'encerclèrent tout en échangeant un regard inquiet. Elle pivota lentement avec eux, le sourire aux lèvres : laffrontement la grisait . Elle pouvait lire dans les yeux de ses hommes, de ces deux tueurs lâchés contre un seul assassin, qu'ils l'avaient sous-estimé ; qu'ils avaient cru pouvoir l'éliminer sans mal. Jusqu'à la dernière passe d'armes.

Le doute les assaillait.

Elle en choisit un ; une vieille astuce que lui avait enseignée son maître en cas de combat face à plusieurs adversaires. Elle riva ostensiblement son regard dans celui du garde qui lui faisait face…

_N'oublie pas les autres, mais focalise-toi sur un unique adversaire. Fait de lui ta cible. Et assure toi qui le comprennes. _

Elle sourit. Le garde génie.

_Ensuite, achève le._

bougeant avec la vivacité d'un serpent, Méllita attaqua le garde qui fut trop long à réagir. L'homme baissa les yeux vers la lame qui venait de transpercer sa poitrine, puis tomba à genoux en gémissant. Méllita retira sa lame, arrachant à l'homme des lambeaux de chair, puis porta son attention sur un autre sbire de Talal.

_Concentre-toi sur un unique adversaire… _

Elle lut la terreur sur le visage de sa cible : sa lame tremblante, il n'avait plus rien d'un tueur désormais. L'homme hurla quelque chose , puis approcha gauchement, espérant profiter de son initiative. L'assassin esquiva l'assaut d'un pas de côté, puis lacéra le ventre du malheureux dont les intestins se déverser au sol.

– Eh bien, on dirait qu'il ne reste plus que nous. Exprima une voix derrière Méllita.

Cette dernière se retourna pour voir qui avait parlé il se trouvait que c'était la petite fille et la grosse dame de tout à l'heure.

– C'est moche, s'exprima la petite fille. Maintenant je ne peux plus transformer qui que ce soit en jouer.

– Ne t'inquiète pas Sugar, s'exprima la grosse dame. Je vais m'en charger seul.

– Ne dit pas n'importe quoi Jora, joker nous a dit de ne pas ne la sous-estimé.

_Joker ? _Se demanda Méllita. Les deux continuèrent à se disputer sur qui allait attaquer en premier, Méllita commençait à s'ennuyer. Décidément les gardes de Talal n'étaient vraiment pas sérieux. Elle décida d'intervenir.

– Bon les pétasses , intervint Méllita. Vous vous êtes enfin décidé.

Les deux arrêtèrent leur brouhaha d'un coup et se retourna vers Méllita.

– Comment nous as-tu appelé ! ? S'exclama en chœur les deux commères.

– Parce qu'en plus de ça vous êtes sourde, je vous demandais quand est-ce que vous allez m'attaquer bande de grognasses.

Le but de Méllita était d'énerver ses adversaires, qu'elles perdent leur sang-froid. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que ça marche si bien, tellement bien que Jora commença à former une sorte de nuage au-dessus de ses cheveux et l'envoya directement sur Méllita.

Elle esquiva et se rendit compte que l'endroit où elle était positionné il y avait encore quelques instants s'était transformé en une sorte d'œuvre abstraite. _C'est d'un moche_, pensa Méllita.

Sa contemplation fut de courte durée, elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était déconcentrée elle-même en observant les lieux et ne ressentit qu'au dernier moment la présence de la petite fille nommée Sugar derrière elle.

– Je te tiens ! S'exclama-t-elle..

Elle dirigea ses mains vers le bras droit de Méllita, celle-ci s'entend le coup venir actionna sa lame secrète et blessa la petite fille aux mains. Elle bondit trois fois en arrière histoire de mettre de la distance entre elle et ses deux adversaires.

_Bon_ , pensa Méllita_, récapitulons. Les deux ont mangé un fruit du démon, la dénommée Jora balance des espèces de nuages qui transforment tout ce qui touche en des œuvres complètement moches et la seconde a besoin de me toucher pour exercer son pouvoir. Si j'attaque au corps à corps Jora, Sugar pourra me toucher et là je serais foutue. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix il faut que je les attaque a distance. Ça tombe bien j'ai emmené ce qu'il faut._

Méllita se mit en position comme si elle allait prendre son élan pour foncer sur ces deux adversaires. Elle prit une inspiration et fonça vers le mur, Jora et Sugar fut surprise. Ils leur étaient impossible de suivre Méllita des yeux vu la vitesse à laquelle elle allait.

Jora commençaient à former des nuages et à les balancer un peu partout là où elle vit l'ombre de Méllita quant à Sugar elle se mit en position de combat les mains en avant prête à toucher quiconque s'approchent d'elle.

Méllita rebondissait à chaque surface qu'elle touchait, elle surveillait du coin de l'œil ses adversaires. Il fallait qu'elle agisse vite, toute la salle était en train de se transformer en œuvre abstraite et les surfaces étaient moins solides pour se déplacer. Elle décocha de sa ceinture deux couteaux de lancer, elle prit son temps, analysais l'angle et lança.

Ses coups fit mouche et atteignit le front de Jora qui ne vit pas le coup venir et s'effondra par terre. Sugar l'observa tomber, mais quand elle reporta son attention sur Méllita elle ne la vit point.

Celle-ci s'était positionnée derrière Sugar sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive et lui donna un grand coup poing à l'arrière du crâne. La petite fille s'effondra_, j'allais quand même pas tuer une enfant_, pensa Méllita.

Méllita entendit des pas de course raisonnée plus haut. Talal s'échappait. Elle se pencha pour récupérer ses couteaux, emprunta elle-même l'échelle et atteignit le balcon juste à temps pour apercevoir Talal empruntés à toutes jambes une seconde volée de marches qui menaient vers le toit.

L'assassin se lança à sa poursuite. Tandis qu'elle s'apprêtait à franchir une étape qui donnait sur le toit de l'entrepôt, elle dut se baisser subitement pour esquiver une flèche qui vint se planter et vibrer dans le bois derrière elle. Larcher se tenait sur un toit éloigné et préparer déjà son prochain trait. Méllita se glissa sur le toit, roula vers l'avant, puis projeta vers sa cible ces deux couteaux encore maculés du sang de leurs dernières victimes.

L'archer hurla puis s'effondra, une lame en travers de la gorge, l'autre fichier en pleine poitrine. Un peu plus loin, Méllita vie Talal traverser à grandes jambes une passerelle qui séparait deux habitations, sauter sur un échafaud, puis descendre tant bien que mal dans la rue. Là, il tendit le cou et, apercevant Méllita lancées à sa poursuite, repris sa fuite effrénée.

Mais Méllita le rattraper déjà. Elle était rapide et, contrairement à Talal, ne passez pas son temps à regarder par-dessus son épaule pour surveiller un poursuivant. Pour la même raison, contrairement à Talal, elles ne percutaient pas tous les quelques mètres un nouveau passant : ici, une femme qui l'injuriait en hurlant, la, un homme qui juré en lui rendant son coup d'épaule.

Tout cela ralentissait sa fuite le long des rues et des allées marchandes, si bien que, très vite, il perdit son avance : alors qui tournait de nouveau la tête, Méllita put plongée les yeux dans les siens.

– Sauve-toi tant que tu le peux encore ! Hurla Talal par-dessus son épaule. Mes gardes seront bientôt là !

Méllita pouffa et poursuivi sa traque.

– Abandonne et je te laisserai la vie sauve ! Gémit Talal.

Méllita garda le silence sans ralentir sa course. Elle zigzaga à travers la foule, mù par une agilité hors du commun, bondissant à l'occasion par-dessus les marchandises que Talal jetait derrière lui pour la ralentir. Méllita le rattrapait. La chasse touchait à sa fin.

Talal tourna de nouveau la tête, et, voyant son avance fondre dangereusement, se mit à supplier Méllita.

– Écoute-moi ! Brailla-t-il. Abandonne ! Ton prix sera le mien !

Méllita ne dit rien et regarda Talal se retourner une fois de plus. L'esclavagiste était à deux pas de bousculer une femme dont le visage était dissimulé derrière de trop nombreuses amphores. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voyait ou leur pâle émané.

– Je ne t'ai rien fait de mal ! Hurla Talal qui oublié que, quelques minutes plus tôt, il avait ordonné à six de ces hommes d'éliminer l'assassin. Pourquoi persistes-tu as…

L'air lui manqua subitement lorsqu'il heurta la pauvre femme, et il s'écroula sur le sol, prisonnier d'un fouillis de bras, de jambes et déclat d'amphores.

Talal tenta de se relever maladroitement, mais Méllita était déjà sur lui. «Chling ». À peine sa lame avait-elle jailli qu'elle avait déjà enfoncée dans la chair de sa victime. Elle se tint à ses côtés un instant, des flots de sang jaillit du nez et de la bouche de Talal. À côté d'eux, la femme, outré, se releva, ivre de rage, prête à gifler le malotru qui l'avait renversé. En voyant Méllita et sa lame, sans compter le sang qui coulait à flots du corps de Talal, elle se ravisa et s'enfuit en hurlant. Autour, la foule méfiante s'efforçait de ne pas prêter attention à la scène : a Tyr, cité habituée plus que tout autre au conflit, les habitants préféraient ne pas assister au spectacle de la violence de peur d'y être impliqué malgré eux.

Méllita se pencha vers Talal.

– Tu n'as plus nulle part où fuir. Partage tes secrets avec moi.

– J'ai déjà joué mon rôle dans tout cela, assassin. De plus, la fraternité est trop puissante pour que ma mort mettant son œuvre en péril.

Méllita repensa à Tamir. Lui aussi avait avoué ne pas œuvrer seul avant de mourir. Lui aussi avait parlé de ses frères.

– Quelle fraternité ? Demanda Méllita fermement.

Talal parvient à esquissée un sourire.

– Je ne te répondrai pas assassin.

– Dans ce cas répond à cette question, comment connais-tu l'existence de mon ordre ?

– L'ordre des assassins, les Hashashin. Touts templier qui se respecte connaît leur existence.

– Alors tu es un templier, j'aurais dû m'en douter.

– C'est tout ce que j'ai à te dire assassin.

– Dans ce cas, cette conversation s'achève là. Pris ton Dieu de se montrer magnanime.

– Il n'existe aucun Dieu, assassin. Et si ce fut un jour le cas, voilà bien longtemps qui nous a abandonné. Bien longtemps qu'il a abandonné les hommes et les femmes que j'ai pris sous mon aile.

– Que veux-tu dire ?

– Mendiant, putains, drogués, lépreux... Vois-tu en eux de bons esclaves ? Ils échoueraient même aux plus basses besognes. Non… Ce n'est pas pour les vendre que je les ai pris… Mais pour les sauver. Et te voici, toi qui aspires à nous faucher tous pour l'unique raison qu'on te la demandé…

– Non, rétorqua Méllita, troublé. La guerre remplie tes poches. Tu es un marchand de mort et de vies brisées.

– Comment pourrais-tu y voir autre chose, ignorante que tu es. Voile-toi la face, va… On dit que c'est ce que les vôtres font de mieux. Ne vois-tu pas l'ironie de tout cela ?

Méllita le fixa du regard. Tout se passait comme avec Naplouse. Les derniers mots du mourant menacé de corrompre tout ce que Méllita connaissait de sa cible…

Tout ce qu'elles croyaient connaître, du moins.

– Non, pas encore, semble-t-il. Talal s'autorisa un dernier sourire devant l'évidente confusion qui assaillait Méllita. Mais cela viendra. Cela viendra…

– Il s'éteignit sur ces mots.

Méllita lui ferma les paupières.

– Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle, avant de se relever, puis se fondre dans la foule, le cadavre de sa cible maculant d'écarlate le sol derrière lui.

Trois jours plus tard, a Tyr.

Joker avait convoqué Law tôt ce matin-là, le jeune homme s'était empressé de se rendre au QG de son boss non sans soulagement. En effet la convocation lui avait permis d'éviter Francesco, le noble, dont il était chargé d'assurer la sécurité.

Il avait tendance à mettre Law hors de lui. Comme tout les nobles qui se respecte l'arrogance, le snobisme et l'égocentrisme était des traits de caractère bien évident chez lui. Il n'hésitait pas à faire comprendre à Law et à Varo qu'ils étaient comme il le disait souvent pour les décrire à ses amis, des petits roquet qui à ses yeux n'avait que de la gueule et pas de triple. Le passe-temps favori de Law en ce moment était d'imaginer les nombreuses manières dont ils pourraient le trucider.

C'est avec un sentiment de soulagement qu'il ouvrit la porte qui menait à la salle où joker l'attendait. En entrant dans la pièce Law fut choqué, en effet son boss ne souriait pas il était très sérieux. Ce dernier invita Law à s'avancer. _Marchons un peu _avait-il dit.

Quelques minutes de silence régnaient pendant qu'ils effectuaient leur balade. Silence, que de joker brisa.

– Dis-moi Law, as-tu déjà entendu parler des Hashashin ?

– Que des rumeurs.

– Dis-moi en plus.

– On dit qu'il vit dans le Nouveau Monde, apparemment, ils seraient une organisations d'assassins fanatiques qui à ce qu'on dit n'hésiterait pas à utiliser des drogues pour embrumer leur esprit afin d'accomplir leur mission. Je n'en sais pas plus. Pourquoi cette question ?

– Il se trouve que notre assassin en est un, ou devrais-je dire en est une.

Law s'arrêta quelque minutes et fixa son boss. Ou voulait-il en venir ? Que cet hom… Femme soit une Hashashin ou non, cela ne changeait rien. Devant l'air songeur que prenait son subalterne, joker décida de l'éclairer.

– En réalité , ce que tu m'as dit n'est pas tout à fait vrai mais n'est pas tout à fait faux non plus. Ils vivent bel et bien dans le Nouveau Monde mais agissent dans les quatre coins du globe, il s'agit bel et bien d'une organisation d'assassin. Mais ce qui m'inquiète vois-tu, c'est qu'ils sont réputés pour être les meilleurs dans leur domaine.

– Je croyais que les meilleur assassin était du cipher pol?

– Le gouvernement a essayé de les copier, mais n'a jamais réussi à les égaler. Les six pouvoirs ne sont rien comparés au capacités de ces assassins. Vois-tu ce qui m'inquiète le plus Law, aussi jeune soit-elle, elle a réussi à mettre quatre de mes hommes hors d'état de nuire avec une facilité hors du commun.

– Où voulez-vous en venir ?

– Là où je veux en venir c'est que toi et tous les autres allaient devoir être plus que vigilants face à cet adversaire. Est-ce que tu m'as bien compris ? Elle ne vous fera pas de cadeau, le moindre faux pas, la moindre faiblesse, elle l'exploitera.

L'entrevue avec joker se termina par cet avertissement. Law encore perturbé par les révélations se rendit à son poste de garde auprès de Varo. Sa vigilance et ses sens été mis à rude épreuve. L'assassin avait toujours attaqué de jours, peu importe qui est des gardes ou non, peu importe qu'il y avait du monde ou pas, rien ne dérogeait à sa mission.

Le soir arriva et Francesco mit à la porte ses deux gardes du corps afin de passer sa soirée en de charmante compagnie fraîchement payée de liasses de billets. Law et Varo était sur le chemin du retour à leur domicile lorsqu'ils croisaient leurs supérieurs, Kora, qui se dirigeait lui vers un bar.

– Eh bien, lança-t-il, Vous m'avez l'air en fâcheux état les gars.

– C'est ce type ! Se plaignit Varo. Il me fout les nerfs, un de ces quatre je vais me le faire.

– De qui tu parles ?

– Francesco! Cette espèce de connard égocentrique !

Varo et Kora continuent leur échange, pendant ce temps Law restaient silencieux. Il était fatigué, il avait q'une envie c'était allé se reposer. Les révélations de joker résonnaient encore dans sa tête, son adversaire allait être coriace. Et ça lui plaisait, rien que d'y penser l'adrénaline commençait à monter en lui. Il avait hâte de la rencontrer.

Il était tellement perdu au fond de ses pensées, qui ne sentit pas Kora lui enserrer le coup et l'emmener en direction du bar.

– Allez ! S'exclama Kora. Je vais vous payer un coup ça va vous soulager.

_Le lendemain matin, à l'appartement de Kora, à Tyr._

Law rouvrit les yeux doucement, la lumière du jour pénétrait à peine dans la pièce où il était. Il avait mal à la tête, _qu'est-ce qui s'était passé encore ? _Pensa-t-il. Il observait les lieux et se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas chez lui, non, il n'était pas chez lui. Mais il connaissait cet endroit, il était dans l'appartement de Kora. Il était allongé sur le canapé de la pièce, il essaya de relever la tête mais son mal de crâne repris aussitôt.

Ce qui ne l'aidait pas non plus, c'était l'oiseau dans sa cage qui n'arrêtait pas de piailler. Law se mit une main devant les yeux essayant de retrouver la mémoire quand d'un coup des pas se fit entendre.

–Ah! Ah! Ah!

Law rouvrit les yeux et releva la tête pour voir qui venait de s'exclamer de la sorte, il se rendit compte que c'était Kora, très peu vêtues, s'avançant vers lui les bras grands ouverts.

– Tu sais que tu as beaucoup de chance Law, moi je bois pour essayer de m'étourdir et alors que toi tu ne bois pas une goutte d'alcool et tu as la gueule de bois.

Law essaya de se remettre peu à peu les esprits en place, comment avait-il atterri jusqu'ici ? Il ne se rappelait plus. Pour être un peu plus sur il décida de demander directement à son boss.

– Kora qui m'a amené jusqu'ici ? Demanda-t-il avec grand mal.

Kora fixa un point derrière Law.

– _Lepsi ya. Bala veima._ Chanta une voix derrière lui.

Law reconnut immédiatement la voix et à vrai dire le dialecte qui avait été chanté. C'était Paro, il tourna un peu la tête et puis la voir. Elle était debout en train de caresser l'oiseau à travers sa cage, les cheveux attachés en chignon avec quelques bijoux posés dessus, elle portait un sari bleu en haut et rouge pour la jupe, fixant le Law de ses yeux bleus turquoise.

– Je trouve tout à fait fâcheuse, d'avoir été ramassé dans la rue par une prostituée. Dit Law.

D'un coup, Paro ôta sa main de l'oiseau d'un geste vif avant de s'exclamer.

– Aïe !

Elle se mit à regarder Kora et Law avant de reprendre.

– Quel ingrat, vous avez vu ça un peu ? Je lui prodigue de l'amour et tout ce qui fait ses me mordre en retour.

– Elle a raison ! S'exclama Kora. Cette malheureuse ta secourue par simple humanité, tu était malade Law et elle t'a ramassé dans la rue. Tu reprends conscience deux jours plus tard mais elle, elle n'a pas dormi, elle s'est occupée de toi pendant que tu commattais. Et au lieu de lui en être reconnaissant, que fais-tu, tu l'insulte.

Paro s'avança vers les deux hommes.

– Laissez tomber, disait-elle, presque tous les hommes agissent ainsi. Je ne me formalise pas de ces petits riens.

Paro s'assied sur le canapé où était allongé Law et le regarda.

– Vous nous avez quitté pour ne plus jamais revenir, mais le destin a parlé. S'amusa-t-elle. Tenez votre remède, lui tendait-t-elle une cuillère, il faut que vous le preniez tout de suite.

D'un revers de main Law balança la cuillère parterre.

– Je n'en veux pas ton remède, cracha-t-il, j'aurais préféré rester dans la rue.

– Dans ce cas, il vous suffit de reperdre conscience et je vous déposerait là où je vous ai retrouvé. N'est-ce pas Kora. Rigola-t-elle.

Law était exaspéré, les moqueries de la courtisane ne le laissaient pas indifférent. Il voulait qu'elle parte, il fouilla dans sa poche et sorties des billets pour lui mettre sous son nez. Elle s'arrêta de rire, les yeux interloqués, elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander.

– C'est quoi ?

– Kora dit que tu as passé deux nuits ici. Les lampes du bordels sont donc restées éteintes. C'est pour te dédommager des deux nuits que tu as perdues avec moi. Disait-il tout en balançant les billets sur le canapé.

Paro le regarder un instant puis se releva. Elle le regarde un instant avant de déclarer.

– Maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi tout le monde m'avait dit que vous n'aviez pas de cœur. Même sans parler d'amour, vous ne méritez même pas de la pitié.

Puis elle prit la direction de la porte de sortie. Ne supportant pas d'être pris de court ainsi, Law décida de répliquer.

– Tu entends ça Kora, une courtisane qui parle d'amour. Elle va bientôt me dire ce qu'est l'amour ou qui s'est l'affection ou la passion.

Paro se retourna, les yeux emplis de mépris envers Law. Elle avança d'un pas et dit.

– L'affection est le reflet de l'ame, l'amour est dévotion à Dieu et la passion le but de la vie. Malheureusement Kora votre compagnon ne possède rien de tout cela. Ni ame, ni dévotion, ni but. Cet argent que vous exhibez et brandissez sans arrêt Law, il reste au pied des fille dans les bordels. Puisque vous vous sentez si supérieur à tout le monde, remboursez-moi donc ce que j'ai dépensé pour vous. Deux nuit, vous me devez deux nuit et je compte sur vous pour me les rendre. Tant que vous ne serez pas revenus je refuserais de danser. Ses yeux resteront à vous attendre.

Elle fixa un moment Law puis détourna les talons et partie. Ce dernier soupira, décidément cette femme l'exaspéré autant qu'elle le fascinait. Il devait bien se l'avouer, elle ne le laissait pas indifférent. Et comme si ça suffisait pas Kora en rajouta une couche.

– Elle était venue se lier d'amitié avec toi et toi tu te comportes en ennemi. À présent Law tu as envers elle une dette de deux nuits.

_Le soir même, à la rose fleurie._

L'heure était déjà bien avancée, les hommes s'étaient déjà installés sur les paillasses de la grande salle et attendit les divertissements. Celle-ci était éclairée de multitude de bougies, faisant brillé une lumière tamisée dans la pièce. Au centre était assise une adolescente, il s'agissait de Paro, tout son corps était camouflé sous un épais voile rouge.

La sœur Teodora s'approcha d'elle et allée intervenir lorsqu'un homme prit la parole.

– Les instruments ont donné le ton. Laisse glisser ton voile. Que la fête puisse enfin commencer !

Il s'agissait d'un noble, il avait la trentaine, le teint mat, les cheveux noirs et une grosse moustache cachée ses lèvres.

– Les spectateurs s'impatientent Paro, fit remarqué la sœur Teodora.

– Je ne danserai pas, répondit Paro, je n'accepterai de danser que quand Law sera la.

Soudain l'homme qui avait parlé lança quelque chose qui résonnait dans la pièce en direction de Paro. Il s'agissait de grelots, Paro les observa un moment avant de relever la tête pour faire face à l'homme qui les avait lancés.

– Ils sont en or pur, ajouta-t-il, ils ont été faits sur commande à Damas, il y a aussi un anneau donné en en or avec ses grelots. Je veux moi-même te les attacher aux chevilles mais tu vas mettre l'anneau que je puisse l'enlever.

– Je vous engage à réfréner rapidement vos ardeurs Monsieur, répondit Pora. Les flammes qui illuminent cette soirée risquaient de brûler si on les approche trop. À la prochaine insolence c'est à vous que je vous ferai porter un anneau donné que d'autres clients se plairont à retirer.

L'homme se leva de sa paillasse pour s'avancer vers Paro d'un air déterminé, il s'accroupit pour faire face à l'adolescente.

– Bravo, dit-il, c'est ce genre de coup d'éclat qui m'attire vers toi. Dans ce lieu pourtant rempli d'autres beautés, mais celui que tu es en train d'attendre ne s'intéresse pas plus à toi cas ta musique. Il ne reviendra plus, plus jamais Paro.

Une lueur de défi illumina les yeux de Paro.

– Il viendra, il reviendra j'en suis sûre. Il reviendra vous verrez, mon cœur en a la certitude.

– Et si on pariait sur cette certitude, dit-il tout en prenant une lampe, s'il n'arrive pas avant la fin de cette bougie. Tu attacheras à tes pieds ses grelots et tu danseras. Pour mon seul plaisir.

Paro le fixant encore une fois de plus avec cette lueur de défi.

– J'accepte !

L'homme se releva et alla pour regagner sa paillasse mais Paro l'interrompit.

– Mais s'il arrive avant, vous devrez vous en aller d'ici aussitôt avec les grelots aux chevilles.

Paro pris les grelots et les lança au pied de l'homme, ce dernier la regarda avec un air de mépris avant de dire.

– J'accepte !

Les secondes, les minutes, une heure passa. La bougie se consumait petite à petit et malgré tout Paro ne perdez pas espoir. Il allait venir, s'en était sûr et certain. Mais quand la petite flamme était à peine maintenue en vie par une fine pellicule de cire, Paro du se résigné, elle se leva et alla ramasser les grelots. Mais elle s'arrêta dans son geste et releva instinctivement la tête. Quelqu'un était entré il s'agissait de Trafalgar Law.

Il était venu. Paro ramassa les grelots et les lança à l'homme de tout à l'heure lui faisant signe de sortir. Elle ôta son voile et donna le signal aux musiciens pour commencer. Law quant à lui s'assit sur une paillasse et commença à se servir avidement de l'alcool à en perdre la raison.

Quelques heures plus tard Law étaient encore à la rose fleurie, étendu sur un lit il jouait avec une bouteille vide. Il avait un peu trop bu, voir même beaucoup trop. Paro s'agenouilla près du lit une lampe à la main.

– Vous n'avez pas l'habitude de boir. Pourquoi buvez-vous ainsi au-delà de vos limites ?

– Quel idiot ne boirait pas au-delà de ses limites. Je bois pour me forcer à rester ici à te regarder, à te supporter, pour perdre la raison. Tu vois Paro, je ne te comprends pas… Je crois que je ne te comprendrai jamais. Tu es heureuse et souriante alors que tu et une esclave qui est obligé de se prostituer… Moi ça me tue.

Il se leva tant bien que mal et marcha jusqu'à la sortie de la chambre puis s'arrêta, il se retourna et fixa Paro.

– Il est si fou cette abruti qu'ils se tournent vers la fleur en carton. Dit-il avant de tomber par terre.

Paro s'avança immédiatement vers lui, l'aidant à se relever.

– Ne me touche pas ! Ordonna-t-il. Comment a tu pus en arriver là ? !

– Je n'ai pas eu le choix, on m'a choisi voilà ce que je suis devenue.

– Une putain!

– Non, tu te trompes à mon sujet. Contrairement à mes consœurs je suis toujours vierge.

Law la regarda un moment avant de s'avancer vers elle. Puis tout commença s'assombrir, il sentit qu'il chuta mais que des bras le retenaient. C'était agréable et doux, il s'endormit.

_Dans le présent, en 1623._

Un nouveau flux lumineux apparu lorsque j'entendis Pietro raller.

– Quoi alors ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? !

– C'est la signature thermique, répondit Christina, je crois que l'animus est en surchauffe.

– Il y a toujours quelque chose qui cloche ! Ce sera long ?

– C'est trop tôt pour le dire.

– Ce retard est inacceptable Mademoiselle Kalahane! Je compte sur vous pour me tenir au courant.

– Ça risque de prendre un moment Farah, tu devrais t'allonger et te reposer un peu.

Je me relevais de la machine, voyant Pietro se diriger vers la sortie et n'ayant toujours pas digéré le peu d'informations que j'avais. Je décidai de parler à Christina celle-ci était affairer à regarder le mécanisme de l'animus.

– T'en as pas marre qu'il te crie tout le temps dessus ? Après tous ces sa machines.

– Il a seulement conçu.

– Alors qu'il a construite ?

– Le gouvernement mondial à ses propres équipes d'ingénieurs. Mais j'ai supervisé tout le travail. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il s'en prend à moi.

– Un vrai pit-bull.

– Il est sous pression, comme nous tous ici

– j'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses prendre sa défense.

– Pietro m'a sauvé la vie. Alors s'il a besoin de se défouler ça m'est égal.

J'arrivais pas à croire que ce vieux salopard puisse être aussi gentil qu'elle veuille bien dire. De ce faite je demandais des précisions.

– Comment ça il ta sauvé la vie ?

– Tu n'es pas la seule à ne pas rentrer chez toi le soir figure-toi.

– Attends, toi aussi tu es… Tu es prisonnière ?

Elle pris quelques secondes de silence avant de de se remettre à parler.

– Quand ils m'ont trouvé, je finissais mon doctorat. L'université m'avait clairement fait comprendre que je n'avais pas d'avenir, mes travaux ne les intéressaient pas il n'y voyait aucun intérêt scientifique. S'il me gardait leur réputation en souffrirait. J'ai postulé dans des universités, dans des entreprises mais partout c'était la même rengaine. J'étais complètement fauchée, je me voyais déjà finir comme serveuse dans un bar et puis j'ai reçu une lettre.

– C'était Pietro ?

– Il me disait qu'il suivait mes travaux depuis mon inscription en licence, mes travaux l'intéressé et voulait me rencontrer me parler de ma carrière. J'ai commencé à reprendre espoir et j'ai accepté, de toute façon je n'avais rien à perdre.

– Et il t'a proposé un job ?

– Exact, au sein de la marine sur le projet animus. J'allais enfin pouvoir prouver mes théories et démontrées à mes professeurs qu'ils avaient tort. Je ne pouvais pas refuser.

– Ça n'explique pas de quelle façon tu t'es retrouvé prisonnière ?

– Parfois je me demande si il non pas tout manigancée depuis le départ. Si ce n'est pas eux qui m'ont poussé à bout. Ils en sont capables, ils sont capables de tout. Je n'ai pas réfléchi en acceptant leur offre, pourtant, on m'avait mis en garde pendant six mois, un an peut-être, pas question de sortir d'ici. Ce projet été ultraconfidentiel, en attendant, je devais me considérer comme leur invitée. Du moins, c'est ainsi que les choses ont été présentées.

– Et une fois l'animus opérationnelle ?

– Trois types sont venus me chercher pendant mon sommeil... Ils étaient armés, ils m'ont tiré du lit c'était d'autant plus terrible que je les connaissais. Avec l'un d'eux… Richard… On déjeunait souvent ensemble. Dire qu'il n'aurait pas hésité à… Il plaisantait entre eux. C'est quand j'ai essayé de me débattre qu'il m'a frappé... Ensuite il m'a dit que j'allais mourir.

–Whoa! Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?

– Rien, je me suis dit que c'était un mauvais rêve et puis Pietro est arrivé, il leur a ordonné de me laisser tranquille. Alors ils sont partis.

– Eh bien !

– Pietro n'est pas un homme heureux. Je crois même qu'il a un mauvais fond mais il m'a sauvé, il m'a assuré que ça ne se reproduirait plus et ils ne sont jamais revenus.

– Mais t'es toujours coincé ici à faire son sale boulot.

– Au moins je suis en vie. Quoi qu'il en soit je dois vraiment remettre l'animus en état. A deux mains Farah, repose toi tu en auras besoin.

Je suivis son conseil et me diriger vers la chambre pour aller me reposer. Décidément ces retours dans le passé me pompaient pas mal d'énergie.

**Bon j'espère que sa vous a plut, sur ceux je vous laisse avec un bon son. A plus**  
** watch?v=IIR5vBiC3ig**


	6. Apprends à connaître ton ennemi

**Coucou les gens, ça va ? Moi très bien, un peu crever à cause du taf mais ça va. Bon nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Hésitez pas à laisser des review ça me fait plaisir quand je reçois. Sur ce bonne lecture.**

Chapitre cinq : apprends à connaître ton ennemi.

_Dans le présent, en 1623_

Cela faisait un petit moment que j'étais réveillée, j'attendis, assise sur le lit ,qu'on vienne me chercher. Ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver. En effet, la porte s'ouvrit sur Pietro une tasse de café à la main qui me toisait du regard. Il me regarda un petit moment avant de déclarer.

– Debout ! Le soleil brille, nous avons du travail qui nous attend.

– Vous avez l'air bien luné ce matin.

– Mademoiselle Kalahane a apporté quelques modifications à l'animus. Dorénavant vous pourrez rester à l'intérieur plus longtemps.

– Et reprendre votre petite chasse au trésor.

– Tout ceci est très sérieuse Mademoiselle Trafalgar. Je crois que vous n'apprécié pas a leur juste valeur les efforts déployés par le gouvernement.

– Peut-être parce que je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passe ici.

– Nous changeons le monde, chaque jour, de milles manières différentes. Savez-vous que depuis neuf cents ans, c'est au gouvernement qu'on doit les découvertes de la médecine, de la mécanique et de la philosophie.

– Vous y allez un peu fort, non. Vous trouvez pas que vous exagérer un tout petit peu.

– Pas le moins du monde. Bien entendus nous évitons de le crier sur les toits. Cela éveillerait trop de suspicion, ceux qui profitent de ces avancées sont triés sur le volet.

– Comment ça ?

– C'est pourtant simple, tout est sous notre contrôle.

– Qu'est-ce qui vous permet d'affirmer que vous valer mieux que le commun des mortels ? C'est pas parce que vous avez inventé tous ces trucs qu'il faut prendre la grosse tête.

– Pour être honnête nous les avons pas inventés, nous les avons trouvés.

– Trouver ?

– Il nous ont été confiés Mademoiselle Trafalgar. Par ceux qui nous ont précédé. Nous reprendrons cette conversation plus tard le temps presse.

Puis il se dirigea vers la porte et m'incita à le suivre, ce que je fis. Je me dirigeais vers l'animus, je fis un bref mouvement de tête pour saluer Christina. Je m'allongeais dans la machine et retournais voir le passé de mes ancêtres.

_En 1510, à Acre._

Méllita se dirigea vers la forteresse de la ville, sa cible était Guillaume de Montferrand, un noble tyrannique qui n'hésitait pas à voler la nourriture des citoyens, à les recruter sans leur accord dans sa garde et qui apparemment aurait et des ambitions pour son fils par rapport à la direction de la ville. Les adeptes de Guillaume étaient nombreux et beaucoup le servaient aveuglément. Mais il comptait également de nombreux ennemis. Le duc Frédérico d'Acre et Guillaume était souvent en désaccord. Et c'était tout un avantage pour Méllita. La visite récente de Frédérico l'avait contrarié. Une fois le duc hors de la cité, Guillaume s'était retranché dans sa forteresse, furieux. Il baisserait sa garde. Elle le frapperait à ce moment-là.

Avant d'arriver a la forteresse quelque chose d'imprévu arriva. Quelque chose qu'elle remarqua alors qu'elle arpentait les rues d'Acre et se rapprochait de la place forte. Quelque chose dans l'air. De l'excitation. De l'impatience. Des rumeurs circulaient à propos de l'arrivée de Frédérico. Il se trouvait dans la forteresse, disait les citoyen, et s'entretenait avec Montferrand. Apparemment, il était furieux à propos du sort qu'avait réservé le régent aux gardes de Garnier de Naplouse.

Méllita ne put réprimer un frisson. La réputation de Frédérico le précédé : sa bravoure, sa cruauté… Il fallait qu'elle le voit…

Elle traversa le marché. La foule était plus dense depuis que la rumeur de l'arrivée de Frédérico s'était répandue. Quelle que soit leur opinion à propos du duc, les citoyens d'Acre aspiraient qu'à le voir.

– Il arrive, murmura un homme à côté de Méllita.

Un mouvement de foule emporta l'assassin et, pour la première fois depuis son arrivée à Acre, elle put sans crainte lever la tête. La foule était le meilleur masque et, quoi qu'il en soit, les gardes étaient trop occupées à sécuriser l'arrivée imminente du duc pour s'intéresser à elle.

La foule s'avança soudain massivement, entraînant Méllita. Elle s'abandonna au mouvement des corps qu'il emprisonnait et l'amener vers les portes de Pierre délicatement orné sur lesquels les étendards ondoyaient sous la brise. Eux aussi, semble-t-il, était impatient d'assister à l'arrivée du duc. Près des portes, les soldats ordonnèrent à la foule de reculer, et les spectateurs des premiers rangs hurlèrent au dernier d'arrêter de les pousser. Les citoyen arrivait toujours plus nombreux, mais se masser désormais en face de l'espace surélevé qui se trouvait juste devant les portes principales. De nouveaux gardes formèrent un rempart humain autour de l'entrée. Certains avaient la main posée sur la poignée de leur épée, d'autres brandissaient leurs piques menaçantes. Grognant sur la foule impatiente qui grouillait devant eux : « arrière ! »

Soudain un grand bruit s'éleva des portes de la forteresse qui se levèrent en grinçant. Méllita tandis que le cou pour mieux observait la scène : elle entendit d'abord le quatre à cape des chevaux dont les sabots battaient le pavé, puis vit les casques des gardes. Quelques secondes plus tard, la foule était à genoux. Méllita suivi le mouvement, mais garda les yeux rivés sur l'arrivée du duc.

Frédérico monter un étalon splendide , le torse bombé et le menton altier. Son visage était marqué par la fatigue. Ses yeux étaient lassent, mais vif. Il était encerclé par ses gardes du corps, en selle eux aussi, et à ses côtés chevauchait un autre homme que Méllita identifia, grâce aux murmures de la foule, comme Guillaume de Montferrand en personne. Il était plus âgé que le duc mais ne posséder ni sa carrure imposante, ni son évidente force. Malgré tout, Méllita senti en lui un combattant agile et n'aurait pas été étonné qu'il s'agisse d'un excellent bretteur. L'homme qui chevauchée au côté du duc, dans son ombre et insouciant de la foule qui s'était massée la, semblait contrarié. Perdu dans ses pensées.

–… Quinze soldat, Guillaume, dit le duc d'une voix suffisamment forte pour que tous puissent l'entendre. Je croyais qu'ils devaient être interrogé au cas où nous pourrions en apprendre davantage sur cet assassin.

– Il ne savait rien du tout, rétorqua Montferrand. Vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Je n'ai fait de plus que vous rendre service.

– Ah oui ! Rugit le duc. Et quel service ! Aujourd'hui, notre ennemi sera d'autant plus convaincu de notre noirceur, et il n'en combattra que plus férocement.

Ils s'arrêtèrent.

– Je ne connais que trop bien notre ennemi, annonça Montferrand. Mon initiative ne l'emplira pas d'exaltation mais d'effroi.

Frédérico posa sur lui un regard dédaigneux.

– Et comment peux-tu si bien connaître cet assassin, toi qui as délaissé la marine au profit de l'arène politique ?

Montferrand ravala sa salive.

– Je n'ai rien fait d'autre que rendre la justice et, en cela, j'ai accompli ce qui devait être accompli. Ses gardes ne méritaient pas la vie.

– N'as-tu donc pas prêté le serment de servir la volonté de Dieu ? Car je ne vois rien en toi d'un homme pieux. Je ne vois qu'un apostat arriviste.

Montferrand parut soudain mal à l'aise. Il désigna la foule massée la d'un geste ample comme pour rappeler aux duc que le peuple ne manquait pas un mot de leurs converse conversation.

– Voilà des paroles bien blessantes, mon duc. Moi qui pensais avoir gagné votre confiance.

– Tu es le régent d'Acre, Guillaume. Celui que j'ai désigné pour régner à ma place en mon absence. Que te faut-il de plus ? Mon titre, peut-être ?

– Vous vous égarez, dit Montferrand, inquiets de perdre la face devant la foule. Une fois de plus…

Frédérico lui jeta un regard noir.

– Tout comme, une fois de plus, je perds mon temps à palabrer avec toi. J'ai une traque a mener. Nous poursuivrons cette discussion une autre fois.

– Dans ce cas, permettez-moi de ne pas vous retenir plus longtemps, dit Montferrand obséquieusement.

Frédérico lui adressa un dernier regard furieux – de ces regards qui rappellent aux rebelles qui portent la couronne – puis quitta les lieux avec ses hommes.

Les citoyens se relevèrent peu à peu et Montferrand se retourna pour parler à l'un de ses gardes. Méllita tendit l'oreille.

– Je crains qu'il n'y ait pas de place pour des hommes comme Frédérico dans le Nouveau Monde. Préviens les troupes que j'ai à leur parler. Nous devons nous assurer que chacun accomplisse correctement sa tâche. Préviens les que toute négligence sera fermement réprimandés. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à être contrariée. Il se tourna vers le reste de ses hommes. Suivez-moi !

Soudain, il y eut un important mouvement de foule vers la forteresse : s'ajoutant aux gardes de Montferrand, des marchands si ruait dans l'espoir d'y trouver des clients. Méllita se joignit à eux et, battu par les nombreux sacs en toile de jute, resta dans la mêlée jusqu'à ce que les gardes parviennent à maîtriser la cohue et à fermer les portes de la place forte. À l'intérieur, les badauds étaient guidés par des soldats irrités jusque vers une cour où, sans nul doute, ils allaient être autorisés à exposer leurs marchandises. Méllita aperçu Montferrand qui faisait route vers la courtine intérieure. Elle fit un pas de côté et se glissa dans un renforcement entre l'enceinte et une bâtisse, retenant son souffle, s'attendant à entendre hurler un garde à la vigilance duquel elle n'avait pu échapper. Silence. Elle leva la tête, se réjouit de repérer plusieurs prises dans le mur du bâtiment et se mit à grimper.

Un archer.

Évidemment ! Elle était tellement satisfaite d'avoir échappé aux gardes postées en contrebas qu'elle en avait oubliées les soldats des niveaux au supérieur. Elle jeta un nouveau coup d'œil dans l'espoir que le garde lui tourne le dos et se tiennent bien au milieu : si son corps chuté dans la citadelle, l'alarme serait donnée aussitôt. Méllita frappa dès que l'homme atteignit l'endroit idéal : le couteau scintilla sous le soleil, puis se figea dans le dos de la sentinelle. L'homme s'effondra. Contente que le cadavre n'est pas basculé plus bas, Méllita hissa sur le toit où elle s'accroupit précautionneusement, les yeux rivés sur un autre archer situé de l'autre côté de la bâtisse, prêt à plonger si l'homme se retourna. Elle avança.

Plus bas, Montferrand traversait la forteresse, hurlant ordre et insulte à tous ceux qui se risquaient à croiser sa route.

Méllita s'approcha de l'archer suivant : un lancé de couteau et l'homme gisait sur le toit, à l'agonie. Méllita baissa les yeux sur sa victime alors qu'elle passait accroupit près d'elle et vit que son corps ne tressautait plus.

Un troisième archer. Méllita s'en débarrassa : elle contrôlait désormais tous le toit. Une fois l'assassinat effectué, elle disposerait d'une issue. Elle n'avait plus qu'à accomplir sa tâche.

Montferrand passa sous une série d'arche avant de réprimandés un garde pour une faute insignifiante. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la cour d'un donjon qui semblait lui servir de quartier. Méllita se tapis dans l'ombre : si elle s'est efforcée de rester hors de vue, il se trouvait que, plus bas, personne ne se souciait de surveiller les toits : d'autres s'en chargeaient. C'était tout du moins ce qu'ils croyaient.

Montferrand s'installait à présent à une table située d'un côté de la cour.

– Soldats ! Lança-t-il. Approchez écoutez-moi attentivement.

Les hommes se massèrent autour de lui et Méllita remarqua que, s'il portait le même uniforme que les gardes de la courtine extérieure, ils avaient l'air plus aguerri et rompu aux combats. Ils devaient probablement former la garde personnelle de Montferrand. Deux d'entre eux n'étaient pas habillés pareils que les autres. L'un portait des lunettes de soleil, une tétine dans sa bouche, un tee-shirt et une couche. On aurait dit un bébé. L'autre était un grand homme en surpoids, avec de longs cheveulure onduler blonds. Il portait une casquette rouge avec le un motif de jolly Rodgers tatoué sur les deux bras. Il avait une grande barbe et une moustache blonde et ses bras étaient impressionnants. Cette fois-ci, elles ne feraient pas l'erreur de sous-estimé ses adversaires.

Dans la cour, Montferrand poursuivait son discours.

– Je sors tout juste d'une discussion avec le duc, et les nouvelles sont mauvaises. Federico nous accuse de faillir dans la tâche qui nous a confié. Il mésestime notre dévouement à la cause.

– L'ingrat, lâcha l'un des hommes.

– Il n'a pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passe, pesta un autre.

– Du calme, du calme. Tenait donc vos langues ! Les admonesta Montferrand. Il se trompe, certes, mais ces reproches ne sont pas aussi infondés qu'il y paraît. Arpenter cette forteresse et vous verrez partout du laisser-aller. Le temps nous a rendu négligents et paresseux.

Plus haut, Méllita s'autorisa un sourire. La façon dont elle était parvenue à infiltrer la place forte été un exemples confondants de la négligence et de la paresse dont les hommes de Montferrand faisaient effectivement preuves. Sans parler de ses archers somnolents…

– Tu te montres bien dur avec nous ! S'étonna l'un des hommes.

La remarque de Montferrand les avait tous piqués au vif. Redoublant de précaution, Méllita profita de l'agitation qui régnait au-dessous pour longer l'enceinte, avec l'idée de se poster au-dessus de sa cible. Là, elle put voir ceux à quoi la plupart des hommes ici présents tournaient le dos : d'autres gardes étaient arrivées par une porte située de l'autre côté de la cour ; ils traînèrent derrière eux deux hommes revêtus de l'uniforme des sentinelles mais bel et bien prisonniers.

– Je vois bien le peu de conviction avec lequel vous vous entraînez ! Hurla Montferrand. Vous n'avez pas la moindre détermination. Vous passez-vous journée à bavarder, à parier. Vous ne prenez même pas la peine d'accomplir le peu de taches que je vous confie, et lorsque vous le faites, vous bâclez votre travail. Je n'accepterai plus la moindre négligence de la part de mes hommes. Je refuse de continuer à souffrir les réprimandes et les railleries de Frédérico. Que vous en ayez ou non conscience, et se devra être le cas, tout cela est votre faute. Vous nous avez tous couverts de honte. Mais je ne commettrais plus d'erreur. Vous vous entraînerez plus dur et plus souvent. Si cela doit vous coûter des repas et des heures de sommeil, alors qu'il en soit ainsi. Et si vous échouez encore à mener à bien les tâches que je vous assigne, je vous enseignerai ce qu'est la discipline… Amener les prisonniers !

Méllita était parvenue à atteindre sa position sans se faire repérer. Elle était désormais suffisamment proche pour apercevoir le crâne légèrement dégarni de Montferrand et les postillons qui jaillissaient de sa bouche à chaque nouvelle invective. Si quelqu'un, au-dessous, lever la tête, elle risquait d'être découvert. Mais l'attention de tous était maintenant tournée vers la table de Montferrand devant laquelle on avait traîné les deux soldats, terrifiés et honteux.

– Si je dois faire des exemples de certains d'entre vous pour m'assurer l'obéissance des autres, annonça Montferrand, alors soit ! Il se tourna vers les prisonniers. Vous êtes tous les deux accusés d'avoir couru les filles et de vous être soulevé en service. Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ?

Ils bafouillèrent des supplications et des excuses. Montferrand leur jeta un regard noir puis ordonna leur exécution d'un signes.

D'autres gardes leur tranchant la gorge, et ils passèrent les dernières minutes de leur vie à regarder leur sang se déverser sur les pierres de la cour. Montferrand les observa fixement gargouiller et se tortiller sur le sol comme des poissons arrachés à la mer.

– La fainéantise faces au devoir est contagieuses, dit-il d'un ton presque triste. Nous devons arracher le mal à la racine pour le détruire. C'est le seul moyen pour nous contenir de l'épidémie. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

– Oui, seigneur, murmurer en chœur les soldats présents.

– Voilà qui me rassure, répondit-il. Retournez à vos assignation dans ce cas avec ce nouvel état d'esprit. Soyez forts, concernées, et nous serons victorieux. Décevait moi, et vous finirez comme ces musards. Soyez-en sûr. Rompez!

Il les congédia tous d'un geste, ce qui enchanta Méllita. Elle voulait voir ses hommes s'éloigner le plus possible. Elle regarda Montferrand s'asseoir et commencer à trier des papiers éparpillés sur la table en pestant de plus belle. De toute évidence, son ire n'était pas encore apaisée. Méllita s'avança lentement, aussi près du bord du toit que la prudence lui permettait, et aperçut plus bas les deux cadavres qui se vidaient encore de leur sang. Non loin, la plupart des hommes s'étaient réunis près de l'entrée du donjon ou partez en direction de la courtine extérieure, désireux, sans doute, de mettre autant de distance que possible entre eux et Montferrand.

Plus bas, le noble rallait, excédé, fouillant toujours sur la table, incapable de trouver ce qu'il cherchait. La chute d'un tas de feuilles lui arrachant un grognement d'agacement. À deux doigts d'appeler un subalterne, il ravisa puis se pencha pour le ramasser. Peut-être entendit-il le "chling" de la lame de Méllita dans la demi seconde qui sépara le bon de l'assassin de la piqûre fatale de l'acier dans la nuque.

Méllita resta juchés sur le dos du régent d'Acre, la main devant sa bouche pour l'empêcher d'alerter les soldats présents dans la cour. Elle n'avait que quelques secondes pour agir. Elle le savait.

– Repose en paix. Tes machinations prennent fin aujourd'hui, murmura le-t-elle à sa victime.

– Que sais-tu de mes aspirations ? Répondit péniblement Montferrand.

– Je sais que tu t'apprêtais à éliminer Frédérico et à t'emparer de la ville avant de la confier à ton fils Conrad.

– Conrad ? Mon fils est un crétins à peine bons à commander ses larbins ! Pourquoi lui confierais-je une cité? Quant à Frédérico, il n'est pas plus éclairé, aveuglé par sa foi. Acre ne revient ni à l'un ni à l'autre.

– À qui donc, dans ce cas ?

– Cette cité appartient à son peuple.

Méllita balaya de son esprit la sensation désormais familière du doute.

– Comment oses-tu te faire la voix des citoyens ? Tu voles leur nourriture et les commandes sans merci. Sans compter ce que tu forças servir sous tes ordres.

– Je n'ai jamais rien fait d'autre que les préparer au Nouveau Monde, répondit Montferrand comme si cela aurait dû sembler évident à l'assassin. Volée leur nourriture ? Non. Je l'ai réquisitionnée pour qu'elle puisse être distribuée équitablement en temps de disette. Regarde autour de toi : cette cité ne connaît pas le crime… À l'exception de ceux perpétrés par les voyous de ton espèce. Quant à l'enrôlement dont tu parles, tu fais erreur. Jamais je ne leur ai appris à combattre. Je n'ai fait que leur enseigner les vertus de l'ordre et de la discipline. Trouve tu cela si malveillant ?

– Je me fiche de la noblesse que tu prêtes à tes intentions. Tu as fait preuve de trop de cruauté pour que ton règne dur, annonça Méllita bien moins sur d'elle qu'elle n'en avait l'air.

– Nous verrons s'ils sont plus doux ... Les fruits de votre règne, l'achat péniblement Montferrand. Vous voyez en vous des libérateurs, mais vous n'êtes que des fléaux pour les cités dans lesquelles vous frappez. Bientôt, vous ne pourrez plus vous en prendre qu'à vous. Vous qui parlez de nobles intentions, vous…

Il ne put terminer sa phrase.

– Nous sommes tous égaux dans la mort, templier. Dit Méllita.

Elle allait pour se relever et s'enfuir de cet endroit mais elle fut incapable de bouger. Quelque chose maintenait ses jambes, elle baissa la tête et vit des main agrippée ses pieds. Elle observa un peu mieux et puis constater qu'il s'agissait en réalité de l'homme bébé de tout à l'heure.

– 10T Vise! S'écria une voix.

Méllita leva la tête en l'air pour observer qui avait parlé, elle se rendit compte que c'était le géant de toute à l'heure qui fonçait sur elle à une vitesse fulgurante. Ni une ni deux la jeune fille actionna ses lames secrètes et blessa aux mains l'homme bébé pour esquiver l'attaque du colosse.

C'était moins une, si Méllita s'étaient prient l'attaque de plein fouet elle n'aurait pas donné chair de sa peau. Il fallait qu'elle analyse la situation, les deux hommes avaient mangé des fruits du démon ça elle en était sur mais après il fallait qu'elle se débarrasse de ses hommes le plus rapidement possible afin d'éviter des corps à corps inutiles avec les gardes des environs.

_Bon réfléchissons_, pensa Méllita tout en essayant d'esquiver les attaques_, l'un deux attaques par en bas en se déplaçant dans le sol. Quant à l'autre, il attaque par les air en se servant de sa masse corporelle pour écraser ses ennemis. _

Méllita esquiva comme elle pouvait les attaques des deux compères. Il faut dire que la tâche était ardue, elle devait à la fois porter son attention vers le bas et vers le haut. Quand l'homme bébé essayait de l'attraper et qu'elle réussit à l'esquiver, le colosse la bombardait immédiatement. L'assassin avait du mal et le temps était contre elle, plus l'affrontement durait plus les risques que des renforts arrivent étaient élevés.

_Si je veux me sortir d'ici il faut que j'arrive à les immobiliser tous les deux au même moment. Et pour ça je ne vois qu'une seule solution…_

L'homme bébé réussi à immobiliser Méllita quant à son compère il flottait dans les airs préparant son attaque.

– 10T Vise! S'écria le colosse.

Il ne vit qu'au dernier moment le sourire que l'assassin abordait. Elle fouilla dans l'une de ses sacoches et sortit une bombe fumigène qu'elle actionna juste au moment où le colosse allait rentrer en collision avec elle. Les deux hommes se mirent à tousser, il n'y voyait plus rien. Il faut dire que la fumée enrobait toute la cour du donjon et plus encore.

Méllita quant à elle sut qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps avant que la fumé dissipe. Elle se concentra, faisant abstraction du monde qui l'entourait, et activa le sixième sens.

Le sixième sens plus communément appelé la vision d'aigle, était un don que seules quelques assassins très expérimentés réussirent à acquérir. Elle permettait à la personne qui avait activé le don d'avoir une autre vue sur le monde. Celle-ci pouvait discerner les aura des personnes qui l'entouraient et voir leur intention à leur égard par rapport à leur couleur. Si elles étaient blanches c'est que la personne avait un avis neutre, si elle était bleue c'est que c'était un allié, si elle était rouge c'est que la personne avait des intentions hostiles à son air égard. Mais la vision d'aigle permettait aussi de discerner l'environnement sans pour autant être gêné par un quelconque obstacle.

De ce faite, Méllita put rapidement s'orienter dans cette épaisse fumée. Elle escalada le mur derrière elle, sauta sur les toits, traversa à grandes jambes la courtine extérieure, puis disparut.

Comme si elle n'avait jamais été là.

_Deux jours plus tard, à Tyr._

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Law passait ses journées à garder Francesco, quant à ces soirées il l'est passé à la rose fleurie. Il avait largement remboursé sa dette des deux nuit à Paro, mais dès qu'il pouvait il passait ses soirées avec la courtisane aimant sa compagnie, la regardant danser, chanter et discuter avec elle quand elle était la, elle avait le droit à quelques jours de repos dans sa semaine.

Le fait de savoir que sa vertu était encore conservée avait soulagé Law d'une certaine manière, en discutant avec elle il avait appris que la courtisane avait une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de sa tête. En effet la sœur Teodora ne mettait en vente ses filles qu'à une condition, il fallait qu'elles soient pubères ce qui n'était pas encore le cas de Paro mais ne serait tardé. De plus il avait appris que les prostituées vierges coûtaient un prix faramineux, seule quelques riches pouvait se permettre une telle dépense. Paro avait donc quelques jours, semaines ou mois de répit avant d'être mis en vente.

Ce soir-là Law était comme tous les soirs à la rose fleurie en train de regarder Paro danser, mais il n'avait pas trop la tête à ça. Il avait appris dans la journée que l'assassin avait encore frappée et que les deux subalternes envoyés par là Don Quichotte Family n'avait rien pu faire. À toute évidence cette assassin été sûrement le plus doué que Law connaissait, un sentiment d'appréhension et d'excitation le gagnait. C'était certainement stupide de penser ça mais il espérait au fond de lui-même qu'il ne se fasse pas attraper avant d'attaquer Francesco pour qu'enfin Law puisse se mesurer à elle.

Il était toujours dans ses pensées et ne se rendit pas compte que Paro avait terminé depuis un long moment sa danse. Elle vint se poser à ses côtés lui passant une main devant les yeux, Law la regarda. Elle portait un sari pourpre, sa longue chevelure avait été décorée de bijoux et ses yeux étaient toujours autant mis en valeur par des traits de khôl.

– Bonsoir jeune homme qui a la tête dans les nuages. S'exprima-t-elle

Law lui fit un sourire, c'est vrai qui n'avait pas prêté une seule fois attention à Paro ce soir-là.

– Dis-moi donc ce qui te tracasse. Demanda-t-elle.

Law la regarda un moment, la mettre dans la confidence pourrais peut-être la mettre en danger et ça il en avait pas envie. D'un autre côté cette affaire lui pesait tellement sur les épaules qu'une personne neutre à cette histoire pourrait lui donner un avis objectif. Il se mue dans une intense réflexion avant de prendre sa décision. Il ouvra la bouche et commença.

– As-tu entendu parler de l'assassinat de Guillaume de Montferrand à Acre ?

– Oui, j'en ai entendu vaguement parlé.

– Et celui de Tamir à Damas, de Garnier de Naplouse a Acre et de Talal a Tyr ?

– Oui bien sûr. Pourquoi cette question ?

– Si je te dis que tous ces assassinats ont été commis par une seule personne, une femme, et qu'on m'a confié pour mission de la traquer. Quand penserais-tu ?

Paro l'observa un moment avant de répondre.

– Je ne sais pas quoi dire, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me dises ça.

Quelques minutes de silence suivi, Law l'observa toujours intensément guettant la moindre de ses réactions avant de poursuivre.

– Et si je te dis que cette assassin fait parti de l'organisation des Hashashin.

Paro le fixa d'un air grave, ce qu'il venait de déclarer l'avait profondément secoué à ce qu'il put en juger. Quelques minutes de silence supplémentaire passèrent avant que l'adolescente ne les rompit.

– Je te dirais que c'est suicidaire de s'attaquer à un Hashashin sans préparation adéquate.

– Sans préparation ?

– Si tu veux tuer un assassin de sa trempe, il faut un minimum de préparation. C'est comme à la chasse, il faut connaître sa proie avant de pouvoir la traquer. Tu dois devenir un tueur-né et...

– Ne me fait pas la leçon, je t'en prie.

Mais Paro ne tient pas compte de son intervention et termina sa phrase :

–… Et je peux t'aider à le devenir.

Law la regarda d'un air intéressé et méfiant à la fois, il retient un soupçon. Comment une courtisane allait-t-elle l'aidée à devenir un assassin aussi expérimenté que son adversaire?

– Et comment comptes-tu m'apprendre a surclasser mon ennemi, en dansant ou en chantant ?

– Non, je vais t'apprendre à survivre. Je vais t'apprendre à ne faire qu'un avec ton adversaire, je vais aiguiser tes sens, je vais t'apprendre à te battre comme elle, à penser comme elle, a gagné contre elle.

– Qu'est-ce qui te permet d'être aussi prétentieuse ?

Elle le regarda encore plus intensément que les dernières fois.

– Parce que j'ai grandi parmi les Hashashin.

Law n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle avait dit quoi ? Nan, nan c'était impossible. Quoi que, après tout il ne connaissait rien de son passé. Non, c'était trop gros pour être vrai.

Paro observa Law en plein conflit intérieur et décida de remédier à toutes ces interrogations.

– Je t'ai cru tout à l'heure, alors s'il te plaît, fait de même par rapport à ce que je vais te dire. Je viens du Nouveau Monde, plus précisément je viens d'un archipel de cinq îles qu'on appelle le Rajputana. Sur l'une d'elles se trouve la mythique cité rajput d'Alamut, il se trouve que c'est la ou résident les Hashashin et que j'ai passé mon enfance. Je n'ai pas toujours été esclave tu sais, on m'a vendu à l'âge de huit ans ,mais en attendant pendant ces huit années j'ai vu les assassins agir étant donnée que mon père et mon frère faisait parti de leur ordre. Alors je sais pertinemment comment ils agissent, quels sont leurs formations et quelles sont leurs manières de penser.

Law la fixa un long moment. Devait-il la croire ? Il n'en savait rien le doute le frappant. Après tout quel intérêt avait-elle de mentir ? Aucun. Mais Law n'était pas du genre a croire au hasard , ni au destin d'ailleurs. Mais la sur ce coup, si elle disait vrai c'était une sacrée aubaine. Et comme pour le convaincre une bonne fois pour toute Paro repris la parole.

– Je sais ce que tu ressens mais laisse-moi s'il te plaît aiguiser les dons que tu possèdes déjà, j'en suis sûre. Considère mon enseignement comme une arme de plus dans ta panoplie.

Law réfléchit un instant, puis releva la tête pour la fixer et répondit.

– J'accepte.

_Une heure plus tard, à la rose fleurie._

Paro commença sa formation le jour même, recrutant pour l'aider les filles qui n'étaient pas de service ce soir-là. Dans le jardin ceint de haut mur situé derrière la maison, elle répartit ses troupes en cinq groupe de quatre. Elles se mirent alors à sillonner le jardin, se croisant, bavardant et riant ; certaines jetaient au jeune homme des sourires aguicheurs. Law, demeurera insensible à leur charme.

– À vrai dire, lui expliqua Paro, la discrétion est fondamentale dans mon activité. Nous devons être capables d'arpenter les rues librement… Vu, mais invisible. Les assassins eux aussi utilisent cette technique. Toi aussi, tu vas devoir apprendre à te fondre dans la foule comme nous, ne faire plus qu'un avec elle. Law allait protester mais elle leva la main. Je sais ! Tu ne te débrouilles pas si mal, mais tu as encore des choses à apprendre. Je veux que tu sélectionnes un groupe et que tu essaies de te mêler à lui. Je veux être incapable de te remarquer.

La tâche ne lui semblait pas si difficile, pourvu qu'il fasse montre de discrétion. Pourtant, sous le regard impitoyable de Paro, il s'aperçut que c'était plus délicat qu'il avait imaginé. Il bousculait maladroitement telle ou telle personne, trébuchait même, contraignant les membres du groupe choisi à s'écarter de lui, l'exposant d'emblée à la vue de tous. Le jardin était un endroit agréable, tamisée par la lumière de la lune et luxuriant, mais, pour Law, c'était devenu un dédale de rues hostiles, où chaque passant était un ennemi mortel potentiel. Et il restait toujours aiguillonné par les implacables critiques de Paro.

– Attention ! S'écria-t-elle. Tu ne peux pas foncer ainsi ! Témoigne un minimum de respect à mes consœurs ! Avance avec précaution quand tu es à proximité ! Comment espère tu te fondre au milieu des gens si tu passes ton temps a les bousculer ? Oh ! Law, je m'attendais à mieux ta part !

Mais à la longue, trois heures plus tard, les remarques acerbes se firent plus rares et, à la quatrième heure, il était capable de passer sous le nez de Paro sans se faire ciller. De fait après un bon quart d'heure sans le la moindre remarque, Parrot lança :

– D'accord Law, j'abandonne ! Où es-tu ?

Fort content de lui, il émergea d'un groupe de filles. Parrot sourit et applaudi, aussitôt imité par les autres filles.

Mais le travail ne s'achevait pas la.

– Maintenant tu as appris à te fondre dans la foule, lui dit Parrot, je vais te montrer comment utiliser tes nouvelles aptitudes, mais cette fois pour voler.

Law tiqua, mais Parrot ceux hâta d'expliquer :

– C'est une technique essentielle à la survie et il se pourrait que tu en es besoin en cours de ton voyage. Un homme n'est rien sans argent et tu ne seras pas toujours en état d'en gagner honnêtement. Considère cela comme un canif que tu n'utilises qu'à l'occasion, mais cela rassure de savoir qu'on la sous la main.

Apprendre à vider les poches étaient bien plus difficiles que se fondre dans une foule. Il parvenait certes à se porter à la hauteur d'une fille, mais dès qu'il refermait la main sur la bourse à sa ceinture, elle criait : « au voleur ! » Avant de détaler. La première fois qu'il réussit à soutirer quelques pièces, il resta sur place, radieux, mais sentit bientôt une lourde patte se poser sur son épaule.

– je t'arrête ! Dit avec un grand sourire une des filles qui pour l'occasion jouaient le rôle d'un marine de la cité.

Mais Paro ne souriaient pas.

– Une fois que tu as volé quelqu'un, Law, tu ne dois pas t'attarder.

Il apprenait plus vite, toutefois, et commencer désormais à mesurer à quel point l'acquisition de de ces compétences allait se révéler indispensable à la réussite de sa mission. Une fois qu'il eut dépouillée avec succès dix filles – les cinq dernières sans même que Paro le remarque –, cette dernière l'informa que la formation était terminée.

– Ce soir, je t'ai appris comment approcher de ton ennemi et lui dérober des biens sans que celui-ci ne te remarque. La prochaine fois je t'apprendrai comment assassiner des gens de la manière la plus discrète possible.

**Alors un petit avis, j'espère que ça vous a plu. J'avais pour idée de faire une session bonus sur le passé de Méllita, qu'en pensez-vous ? Bien évidemment ce ne sera pas pour toute suite mais j'ai quelques idées qui émergent et qui me semble pas mal. Sur ce je vous laisse et je vous dis à la prochaine.**


	7. je m'appelle…

**Hé salut les gens!Bon nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Moi personnellement j'en suis pas très satisfaite mais ça va faire la troisième fois que je l'écris, que je le tourne dans tous les sens, et je commence à en avoir assez.**  
**Bon petite remarque par rapport à Méllita et ses capacités aux combats, je vous rappelle que l'histoire se passe 13 ans avant l'arc Dressrosa et donc forcément ses adversaires sont moins forts que dans les mangas. Voilà sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous remercie de vos review.**

Chapitre six : je m'appelle…

_À Damas, deux jours plus tard._

Abu'l Nuqoud, le prince des marchands. Était la prochaine cible de Méllita. Elle avait appris qu'il ne quittait que rarement ces appartements, mais qu'il le ferait justement ce soir lors d'une réception dont il serait l'hôte ; une réception, avait-elle entendu, qu'il n'organisait que pour étaler sa fortune personnelle au nez du peuple. Si la réception devait se dérouler comme à l'accoutumée, alors Méllita choisiraient ce moment pour frapper. Elle avait entendu dire qu'un échafaud avait été installé près du balcon des quartiers du prince des marchands.

La fête allait être des plus divertissantes.

Les festivités battait déjà leur plein lorsque Méllita contourna la cour du palais, inquiète à l'idée que sa robe puisse attirer sur elle tous les regards. Usée et sale, elle tranchée avec ses tenues qu'aborder les hôtes de Nuqoud. La plupart des invités portaient des robes raffinées, délicatement brodé de tissus luxueux. Contrairement à la majorité des citoyens de Damas, ils avaient l'air en pleine santé et bien nourrie. Il parlait fort pour couvrir la musique et riaient plus encore. De façon certaine, ils ne manqueraient pas de rafraîchissement : de nombreux serviteurs zigzaguaient entre eux leur proposant sur de grands plateaux des pains, des olives et autres gourmandises.

Méllita regarda les alentours. Les danseuses étaient les seules femmes présentes. Elle en comptait six,sept peut-être, qui tournoyaient lentement au rythme des Oudes et des Rebecs que les musiciens faisaient chanter sous le balcon principal. L'assassin leva la tête et aperçut un garde, les bras croisés, qui jetait un regard détaché sur les convives qui festoyaient. Méllita en déduisit que ce balcon devait être le perchoir de Nuqoud. Ces soupçons furent confirmés lorsque le tempo s'accéléra, les Oudes de plus en plus couverts par des percussions cadencées qui excitèrent les hôtes et stimuler leur impatience. Les danseuses, transpirant sous leurs vêtements d'une finesse provocante, était entraîné par la musique à exécuter des mouvements toujours plus rapides et sensuels. Autour d'elle, les invités levaient les bras, invitant les tambours à aller crescendo jusqu'à ce que l'air tout entier sembla se mettre à vibrer avec eux. Et tout à coup, il apparut au-dessus d'eux : Abu'l Nuqoud.

Les descriptions qu'avait entendues Méllita du prince des marchands mentionnait son penchant pour tous ceux qui étaient outranciers. Sa corpulence – on le disait gras comme trois hommes –, ces bijoux aveuglants et ses robes criardes, son turban orné de germes, bref, tout ce qu'on en disait, elle l'avait mis sur le compte de la haine qu'éprouver le peuple pour Nuqoud. Pourtant, elle fut stupéfait de découvrir que les rumeurs étaient au contraire flatteuse. Le grotesque de son tour de taille, de ses bijoux et de ses robes dépassaient tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer.

Méllita observa le prince des marchands, debout, qui mâchait encore ce dont il avait dû se bâfrer il y a quelques secondes. Sa bouche dégoulinait de graisse. La peau de son cou ondulait au rythme de ses pas et de ses déglutition tandis qu'il traversait le balcon, observant ses invités rassemblés en contrebas. Sa robe était ouverte sur son torse nu et sur son ventre, énorme bourgeon de graisse suintant de transpiration.

Soudain, il frappa dans ses mains. La musique s'arrêta et toutes les voix se turent.

– Bienvenue, bienvenue ! Annonça-t-il, et merci à tous d'être présent ce soir. Manger, buvez, je vous en prie, profiter à l'envie de tous les plaisirs que j'ai à vous offrir.

Il conclut sa phrase par un geste de main et, de la fontaine située au centre de la cour, jaillit un grand flot de ce que Méllita prit d'abord pour de l'eau colorée. Mais lorsqu'elle vit le liseré spumeux qui se formait contre la pierre, elle comprit de quoi il s'agissait : du vin. Alors qu'elle observait la scène, deux hommes approchèrent, plongèrent leur couple dans le liquide écumant, trinquèrent, puis s'éloignèrent. D'autres invités suivirent, plongeant à leur tour leurs coupes dans la fontaine, tandis que des serviteurs arpentaient la cour, offrant a boire a qui leur demander. On eût dit que le prince des marchands tenait à ce que chacun de ses convives profite du nectar qui dispensait la source grenat. Il attendit que la rué est pris fin pour reprendre son discours.

– Je gage que tout est à votre convenance, annonça-t-il, un sourcil levé.

De toute évidence, il voyait juste. Les invités levèrent leurs coupes, et un rugissement de satisfaction générale s'élevait de la cour. Le vin commençaient à délier les langues.

– Bien, bien, poursuivi Nuqoud en souriant, révélant des dents encore salies de nourriture. Vous voir tous si heureux comble mon cœur de joie. Car nous vivons des heures bien sombres, mes amis, et nous devons profiter de cette manne tant que nous le pouvons.

Non loin de la Méllita, les trinqueurs s'en revenaient d'une seconde visite à la fontaine et vider déjà leur coupe, retenant leur gloussement, lorsque Nuqoud repris :

– Les révolutionnaires menacent de nous consumer tous. Le gouvernement combat pour honorer ses convictions, et vous l'avez toujours soutenu fidèlement. C'est grâce à votre générosité qu'il peut continuer à mener sa campagne.

Méllita fut probablement la seule ici à le remarquer, mais de nombreux gardes commençaient à se placer sur les balcons qui surplombaient l'autre côté de la cour. Elle plissa les paupières. Des archers, bien sûr.

Au-dessus, les invités continuaient à savourer leur vin. Nuqoud repris.

– Mais très chers amis, vous sans qui nous n'en serions pas là aujourd'hui, puis chacun de vous jouir de ce qu'ils méritent !

– À ta santé ! Hurlèrent les convives qui trinquèrent et buvaient de plus belle.

– Comme vous êtes bons avec moi…, Poursuivi Nuqoud sur son perchoir. D'une telle bienveillance ! Jamais je ne vous en aurez pourtant cru capable, vous qui m'avez jugé si promptement. Si cruellement.

Le changement de ton du prince des marchands provoqua un murmure troublé parmi les convives.

– Oh, vous pouvez tomber les masques… Me prendriez-vous pour un imbécile ? Croyez-vous que je n'ai pas eu vent de vos persiflage ? Eh bien si. Et je crains que ces blessures ne se referment jamais. Mais là n'est pas la raison en laquelle je vous ai convié ici ce soir. Non. Je voulais que nous parlions un peu de cette guerre et du rôle que vous ici jouez. Vous vous montrez prompte à donner votre or quand vous savez qu'il servira à payer la mort de milliers dame. Vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de ce pourquoi nous nous battons. Ce n'est ni pour préserver votre sécurité dont vous parlez temps, ni pour purger le monde des sombres desseins de nos ennemis. Ce ne sont là que de rassurants mensonges. Toute la souffrance qui s'étend sur le monde, chers invités, n'est que de la peur et de la haine : vous ne supportez pas la différence, tout comme vous ne supportez pas la mienne.

Méllita observa des archers postés sur les balcons. Soudain inquiète, elle se décala pour mieux scruter les balcons opposés : d'autres archers étaient arrivés. Elle se retourna. Là encore, des archers. Aucun, cependant, n'avait son arc en a en main. Pas encore, tout du moins. Mais, si Méllita ne se trompait pas, cela ne tarderait pas et, le moment venu, leurs traits atteindraient la cour entière. Elle s'approcha d'un des murs voisins. Non loin d'elle, un homme commença à crachoter et à tousser, provoquant les rires enivrés de son compagnon.

– Compassion. Clémence. Tolérance, poursuivi Nuqoud puis son balcon. Aucun de ces mots n'a de sens pour vous. Pas plus qu'il n'ont de sens pour les pirates qui ravagent notre terre en quête d'or et de gloire. À tout cela je n'ai qu'un mot à répondre : assez ! J'ai prêté allégeance à une cause plus noble. Une cause qui assura l'avènement d'un Nouveau Monde dans lequel tous les hommes pourront s'unir et vivre en paix.

Il marqua une pause. Les archers se mirent en position. Il décrocherait bientôt leurs flèches. Méllita se plaqua contre le mur. L'homme tousser toujours, pliée en deux, et le visage écarlate. Son compagnon, inquiet, se mit à tousser lui aussi.

– Quelle tristesse qu'aucun d'entre vous ne puisse vivre suffisamment longtemps pour le voir, termina Nuqoud.

De nouveaux invités se mirent à crachoter. D'autres se tenaient l'estomac. _Bien sûr !_ Pensa Méllita. _Du poison ! _Autour d'elle, certains invités étaient tombés à genoux. La bouche d'un homme ventripotent, vêtus de robes dorées, se mit à écumer. Ses yeux ce révulsérent tandis qu'il s'effondrait sur le sol où il ne tarda pas à mourir. Les archer bandèrent leurs arcs. Près de la moitié des invités agoniser, mais de nombreux autres, qui n'avait pas goûté au vin, se ruait vers les sorties.

– Tuer quiconque tente de s'échapper, ordonna le prince des marchands.

Les flèches fusèrent.

Se détournant du carnage, Méllita escalada le mur qui menait au balcon, se posta derrière Nuqoud, puis se débarrassa du garde postée à ses côtés d'un revers de lame. Le soldat s'écroula, puis se tordit de douleur sur le sol, la gorge béante, son sang inondant par vagues les dalles du balcon. Nuqoud se retourna. Lorsqu'il vit Méllita, le sourire qui avait animé son visage à la vue du massacre en contrebas disparu soudain. L'assassin lut avec satisfaction dans les yeux de sa cible qu'il était terrifiée.

À la peur succéda la douleur, lorsque la lame de Méllita s'enfonça dans le cou crasseux de Nuqoud, juste au-dessus de sa clavicule.

– Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? Haleta l'ogre qui s'effondra lentement sur la pierre délicate de son balcon.

– Tu as volé l'argent de ce que tu prétendais défendre avant de l'investir dans une cause inconnue de tous. Je veux savoir qui a reçu cet argent et pourquoi tu lui envoyais.

– Regarde-moi, pouffa Nuqoud. Ma nature même est un affront pour le peuple que je régente, et ce ne sont pas ses robes raffinées qui bâillonnent leur haine.

– C'est donc la vengeance qui t'anime ? Demanda Méllita.

– Non. Non, pas la vengeance. Ma conscience. Pourquoi financerai-je une guerre qui sert les intérêts de ce même peuple qui a fait de moi une abomination ?

– Si tu ne sers pas la cause de la marine, alors laquelle sers-tu?

– Tu finiras bien par le découvrir qui sont mes compagnons, dit Nuqoud en souriant. À moins, et je le devine, que tu ne le saches déjà.

– Alors, pourquoi te cacher ainsi, s'enquit Méllita de nouveau pris de cours. Et pourquoi une telle cruauté ?

– Mais méthodes sont-elles si différents des tiennent ? Tu prends la vie d'hommes et de femmes, convaincus que leur mort améliora l'existence des survivants. L'intérêt du plus grand nombre… Toi et moi, nous sommes identiques.

– Non. Méllita secoua la tête. Nous n'avons rien en commun.

– Ah… Je le vois pourtant dans tes yeux… Tu doutes. Abu'l Nuqoud puait déjà la mort lorsqu'il attira Méllita près de lui. Tu ne peux pas nous arrêter, parvient-il à articuler. Nous l'aurons, notre Nouveau Monde…

Il rendit l'âme et un mince filet de sang reluisait aux commissures de ses lèvres.

– Que l'éternel silence te soit douce, dit Méllita avant de lui fermer les yeux.

Puis elle se releva d'un coup elle se retrouva 3 m plus loin, quelqu'un venait de lui asséner un coup dans le ventre. Méllita cracha du sang puis releva la tête pour voir qui était son adversaire, il se trouvait qu'ils étaient deux. Le premier était un homme d'un certain âge, dégarni, il avait une moustache et portait une combinaison moulante. Il arborait une posture offensive les mains en avant, les pieds parallèle faisant face à sa cible. Le second était un petit garçon blond, il portait une casquette à cornes et des talons hauts siégeaient à ses pieds. Lui aussi aborder une posture offensive, une jambe relevée prête à mettre un autre coup de talon bien placé.

Méllita d'un revers de main essuya le sang qui trônait au coin de sa lèvre, elle se releva et observa ses adversaires. Elle en conclut que tous les deux utilisaient un style de combat au corps à corps. Elle donna un petit coup d'œil aux archers, ils avaient presque terminé de dessimer la majorité des nobles qui se trouvaient la. Il n'allait pas tarder à la repérer. Ça allait mal, tout jouait contre elle, le vieillard et le gamin semblait des combattants assez ardus à battre et elle n'avait pas le temps. Si les archers se mêlaient de leurs conflits elle ne serait pas sûre qu'elle s'en sortirait vivantes.

Méllita expira en grand coup, avant de foncer sur ces deux adversaires. Les deux se mirent en garde mais Méllita ne ralentissaient pas l'allure lorsqu'elle allait arrivé à leur auteur elle se mit à faire un bon sauta par-dessus les deux hommes et fila à toutes jambes sur les toits de Damas.

Parmi toutes les options qu'elle avait, elle en avait choisi ,une seule lui permettait d'avoir la vie sauve, la fuite. Elle avait rempli sa mission le reste n'était que des combats inutiles qui lui faisaient perdre un temps précieux. Elle tourna la tête et pu voir le vieillard et le petit garçon à sa poursuite. C'était un pari, allait-ils pouvoir la poursuivre dans sa course effrénée sur les toits de Damas tout en évitant cheminée, fossé, et autres se obstacles sur leur route alors que Méllita avait l'habitude d'arpenter ce genre d'itinéraires. Elle sprintait sur les toits comme si elle était sur la terre ferme.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil et pu voir qu'elle avait gagné son pari, le vieillard et l'enfant peinait ne serait-ce qu'à marcher sur les tuiles des toits de Damas. Elle continuait sa course jusqu'à ce qu'elle vit plus bas une charrette remplie de pétales de fleurs. Elle sauta et atterrit dans le petit espace emplissant ses narines d'une odeur exquise et s'y cacha. Dehors des voix s'élevaient.

– Où est-elle passée ?! Dellinger tu la vois ?

– Non, Lao G. Je ne la vois pas.

– Elle n'a pas pu s'envoler ! Elle doit bien être quelque part, cherche bien !

Méllita prit la décision de rester un petit moment dans sa cachette, attendant que ses deux poursuivants perdent espoir et lâche l'affaire. Quand elle estima qu'elle avait passé assez de temps à se cacher, elle sortit de la charrette et se mêla à la foule ou nulle personne ne la retrouva.

Cinq jours plus tard, à Tyr.

Cette semaine était épouvantable pour Law. Francesco était de plus en plus irascible, ces pics fusait aussi longuement et souvent que sa langue de vipère pouvait critiquer Law et Varo. De plus Law n'avait pratiquement pas vu Paro de cette semaine, la clientèle du bordels se faisait de plus en plus grande et donc cette dernière ne pouvait pas passer autant de temps qu'elle le voulait en compagnie de Law, les leçons de ce dernier étaient repoussé. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas il avait fallu que Kora le boss de Law, lui offre un animal de compagnie soi-disant pour le socialiser, il lui avait offert un ours polaire du nom de Bepo, ce dernier avait mangé un fruit du démon ce qui fait qui parlait couramment le langage des hommes. Enfin parler était un grand mot, la plupart du temps l'ours ne faisait que s'excuser auprès de Law.

Bref c'était vraiment pas la semaine de Law, mais ce jour-là, Paro lui avait dit de venir car la sœur Teodora lui avait cédé un jour de repos. Il s'était arrangé avec Varo pour que lui seul s'occupe de la garde de Francesco ce jour-là. Arrivé à la rose fleurie, il croisa la sœur Teodora, lui demanda où il pouvait trouver Paro n'ayant pas réussi à la localiser, la sœur lui montra les escaliers en lui disant qu'il ne la trouverait dans la salle où ils était croisé la première fois.

Law grimpa quatre à quatre les escaliers et arriva rapidement devant les voilures transparentes de la salle. À traverser ceux-ci il put distinguer Paro allongé sur une banquette de la salle avec Névia assise sur elle dans une position plus que charnelle.

– Non, Paro. Dit Névia tout en tournant le visage de cette dernière pour lui faire face. Tu dois toujours regarder le client dans les yeux. L'amour entre par les yeux. On raconte que la grande courtisane Myra finissait un homme avec ses yeux.

– Comment finis ton un homme ? Demanda Paro.

Névia lança Paro un regard plus que subjectif. Elle gloussa, quant à Law un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres en même temps qu'il épiait les deux jeunes filles.

– Les hommes venaient de l'autre bout du monde pour une nuit avec Myra. Poursuivi Névia. Les maîtres vendaient leur palais, les guerriers brûlaient leurs ennemis ne serait-ce que pour passer quelques heures avec elle. On dit que 1000 hommes l'ont demandé en mariage et qu'elle les a tous refusés.

– Elle devait être fascinant cette femme. Je ne crois pas que des hommes apprécieront que je me mette au-dessus d'eux.

– Tu leur apprendras à aimer cela Paro, les hommes aiment ce qu'ils n'ont jamais eu. Les maîtres prennent leur esclave comme un chien prend sa femelle. Tu es une courtisane Paro, c'est à toi de leur enseigner l'amour.

Sur ces mots elle commença à faire des mouvements de bassin très subjectif avant de déclarer.

– Alors ne fait pas l'amour comme toutes les autres femmes.

Paro pris Névia par la taille pour la changer de position et se mettre au-dessus d'elle. La dernière applaudie.

– C'est bien Paro, tu apprends vite. Je vais te laisser, la leçon est terminé de plus, je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un qui t'attend derrière ce rideau.

Paro se releva et orienta son regard vers les voiles.

– Law ? Demanda-t-elle. Entre je t'en prie.

Law s'exécuta et entra dans la salle pour faire face à Parrot. Elle ne portait qu'une simple robe et pauvre bleue a dos nu ce jour-là. Ses cheveux étaient attachés par une pince sur le côté. Elle n'était pas maquillée et cela ne dérangeait en rien sa beauté.

Law je la dévisagea encore un moment avant de repenser à la scène dont il avait été témoin. Et comme pour prouver son embarras Paro avait les joues écarlate.

– Cela fait longtemps que tu nous épices ? Demanda-t-elle.

– Heu... Ça fait un petit moment. Excuse moi je voulais pas déranger.

– Ce n'est rien. Bien, puisque tu es là suis moi. Nous allons commencer l'entraînement.

Elle entraîna Law dans le jardin, celui-ci était différente la dernière fois. Des mannequins avaient étaient disposer un peu partout, révélant différentes situations. L'un d'eux était posté sur un balcon, un autre se trouvait sous une corniche, un troisième se trouvait devant une charrette de foin, le quatrième été disposé devant un banc et le cinquième se trouvait non loin d'un groupe de filles qui discutait.

– Bien, tu vas t'entraîner à faire une série d'assassinats discrets. Voici différentes situations, pour cela tu vas t'entraîner avec ceci.

Elle lui tendit un brassard que Law pris, en l'observant plus attentivement il se rendit compte que ce brassard n'était pas habituel en effet c'était une arme. Comme pour répondre à ces interrogations Paro prit la parole.

– C'est une lame secrète, tous les assassins en ont deux en général. Fais y très attention elle appartenait à mon père.

Law mit le brassard et s'entraîna à faire jaillir la lame puis à la rétracter dans son antre en exerçant un mouvement de bras. Quand il fut prêt, il commença son entraînement. Ce qui devait être à la base une opération simple été bien plus complexe qu'il n'y paraît. Law avait commencé par le mannequin posté sous la corniche. Il s'était posté en hauteur est devait sauter sur sa cible tout tant lui assénant un coup de lame. Mais c'était sans compter sur Paro et sont ouie implacables.

– Non Law ! Ce n'est pas bon ! Je t'entends sauter, tu ne dois pas émettre le moindre bruit ! Tu dois être comme un chat qui bondit sur sa proie, tout aussi agile et silencieux que lui.

Le temps passa et les remarques se faisaient de plus en plus rares. Jusqu'à ce que Paro estime que l'exercice était acquis. Law passa à une autre situation celle de la charrette. Sous les indications de Paro et se cacha à l'intérieur de l'herbe séchée, il devait assassiner sa cible puis la cacher à sa place dans la charrette. Law commença un premier essai mais il n'avait même pas commencé à camoufler le mannequin qu'il se fit reprendre par Paro.

– Law, lorsque tu assassines discrètement quelqu'un il ne doit pas émettre le moindre bruit. N'oublie pas de lui couvrir la bouche avant de lui asséner ta lame. De plus il faut que tu sois plus rapide, n'oublie pas que ce genre de situation peut arriver dans une rue. Il faut qu'il y ait un minimum de témoins voir même pas du tout.

Law mis du temps avant de réussir l'exercice, puis il passa un autre mannequin, celui près du banc. Exercice était encore hargneux, Law devait s'asseoir sur le banc, se lever, asséner le coup de lame et déposer le mannequin à la place qu'il occupait quelques instants auparavant. Il se fit reprendre par Paro quelquefois avant de le réussir. Le quatrième était celui du balcon, Law devait se suspendre à la rambarde, attraper le mannequin, lui asséner le coup de lame et le passé par-dessus bord. Là aussi Paro intervint quelquefois mais Law réussi l'exercice plus rapidement que les autres.

Quant au cinquième, il devait se fondre dans le groupe de filles puis assassinées le mannequin et se refondre dans le groupe sans se faire remarquer par Paro. Law tenta quelques essais se faisant ciller par Paro ce n'est qu'au bout du 10e que celle-ci ne le remarqua pas. Et s'exerça encore quelque heures à chaque situation avant que Paro ne décrète que c'était bon.

– Bien, très bien même. Tu apprends vite. Va t'assoire et te reposer un peu, je vais t'apporter de quoi te rafraîchir.

Sur ces mots elle partit, Law alla s'asseoir sur le banc et respirer un peu l'air frais. Il fallut quelques minutes à Paro avant de réapparaître un verre d'eau à la main qu'elle tendit à Law celui-ci l'accepta et buva d'une traite. Paro s'assit à ses côté, elle est l'observa un moment avant de reprendre la parole.

– Il va falloir que tu t'entraînes à parcourir les toits de la ville, les assassins emploient souvent ce mode de déplacement. Si jamais elle décidée de fuir le combat il faudrait que tu sois capable de la rattraper. Et aussi, ta prochaine leçon sera l'escrime.

– L'escrime ? Mais je suis déjà bon bretteur.

– Je ne doute pas de tes capacités... Mais je veux les perfectionners, ton equive par exemple n'est pas très bonne et perfectionner ta maîtrise du fruit du démon que tu as.

Law s'enquit dans une intense réflexion, il regarda Paro avec un air grave.

– Dis-moi, poursuivit-il, quel est le but des Hashashin?

Parrot le fixa intensément, elle prit une grande bouffée d'oxygène et expira avant de prendre la parole.

– Connais-tu l'ordre des Templiers ?

– j'en ai entendu parler.

– Il a été fondé il y a bien des siècles, après la formation du gouvernement mondial, et devint une force d'élite. Mais les années passant, leur statut a changé. Peu à peu, ils se sont impliqués dans la finance internationale – là aussi, avec succès. Les autres ordres chevaleresques – les hospitaliers, les teutoniques – les considérait d'un oeil méfiant et leur pouvoir finit par inquiéter, même les rois. Ils s'établirent dans le Nouveau Monde et envisagèrent de créer leur propre État. Il ne payait pas d'impôts, financer leur armée privée et se mirent à toiser tout le monde. I peu près deux siècles, le gouvernement mondial, décida de les attaquer. Il y eut une terrible purge, les Templiers furent arrêtés, pourchassés, massacrés et et pour finir, excommunié. Mais on ne put les traquer tous : ils avaient 15 000 hommes répartis dans tout le monde. Néanmoins, leurs biens et terre ayant été annexé, les templiers parurent disparaître, désormais privé de tout pouvoir, du moins en apparence.

– Que leur est-il arrivé ?

Paro hocha la tête.

– Bien entendu, c'était une ruse pour garantir leur survie. Ils sont entrés dans la clandestinité, thésaurisant les riches qu'ils avaient pu sauver, continuant à entretenir leur ordre est plus que jamais orienter dorénavant vers leur but réel.

– Qui était ?

– Qui est, parle au présent ! Les yeux de Parrot flamboyèrent. Leur intention n'est rien moins que la domination globale. Il faut que tu comprennes que leur influence est tellement vaste aujourd'hui que même le gouvernement mondial est à leur botte. Et une seule organisation s'est jurée de les contrer. L'ordre des Hashashin, auquel mon père et mon frère avait l'honneur d'appartenir.

– Avait ?

– Ils sont morts tous les deux.

Law regarda vaguement le sol, il devait assimiler toutes les informations que Paro lui avait communiquées.

– Bien, poursuivi Paro, nous en avons terminé pour aujourd'hui.

– Au fait je voulais te demander quelque chose.

– Vas y, je t'écoute.

– Paro, c'est le diminutif de quel prénom ?

– C'est le diminutif de Parvati, c'est le nom que m'as donné la sœur Teodora quand elle m'a acheté.

– Quelle ta donner ?

– Oui, il arrive souvent que les maîtres n'étant pas satisfaits du nom de leurs esclaves leur en donnent un autre. Pour moi ça a été Parvati.

– Dans ce cas quel est ton vrai nom ?

Paro regarda le ciel un moment, avant de reporter son attention sur Law.

– Je m'appelle Méllita, Ibn Lahad Méllita.

_A suivre..._

**_Bon hé bien chapitre terminé. Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? J'attends vos avis avec impatience. Sur ce a la prochaine._**


	8. Rien n'est vrai Tout est permis

**Bonjour tout le monde, j'espère que ça va ? Moi pour ma part je vais bien je suis juste un peu fatiguée à cause du boulot. Eh bien nouveau chapitre, je n'en suis pas très satisfaite car je voulais rajouter d'autres choses mais celui-ci étend déjà bien assez long, les révélations attendront le prochain. Sur ce bonne lecture et j'espère qu'il va vous plaire.****Je vous remercie pour vos review elle m'on fait très plaisir.**

Chapitre sept : Rien n'est vrai. Tout est permis.

_En 1510, à Tyr._

Stupide Méllita ! Arrogance Méllita ! Elle s'était encore mise en danger. Majd Addin gisait mort à ses pieds, le bois se teintant peu à peu de son sang. Dans son dos était attaché les accusés, sanglé à des pilori auquel ils pendaient, amorphe et sanglant. Si les spectateurs s'étaient empressés de quitter les lieux, les gardes de Majd Addin fondaient sur elle, approchaient de l'estrade , il montait par les escaliers latéraux tout en l'empêchant de fuir d'un bon par l'avant. Le regard furieux, l'épée à la main, ils encerclaient. S'ils avaient peur, rien dans leur attitude ne les trahissait. Contrairement à ce qu'avait pensé Méllita, le fait que leur chef ait été exécuté publiquement par un assassin sur le gibet du mur des lamentations de Tyr était loin d'avoir mis ses hommes en déroute ; loin de leur avoir inspiré une peur irrépressible de l'assassin qu'ils avaient devant eux, l'épée dégoulinante du sang de Addin. Au lieu de cela, ce meurtre les avait emplis d'une détermination sans faille une soif de revanche qui ne serait étanchée qu'à sa mort.

Et tout cela signifiait que les choses ne s'étaient pas déroulés comme prévus.

Sauf que… Le premier gardes se rua en grognant, afin d'éprouver ses capacités. Méllita en reculant, parant les coups du garde. Les échos métalliques de leur passe d'armes résonnaient dans la cour presque vide. Le garde continua à avancer et d'un coup d'œil. Méllita s'aperçut que d'autres se dirigeaient vers elle. Elle décida de passer à l'attaque, forçant son adversaire a reculé à son tour_. Un,deux, attaque_. Forcé subitement de se défendre, le garde tenta tant bien que mal parer les coups de l'assassin, manquant de trébucher sur l'un des corps attachés au pilori. Profitant de l'occasion, Méllita attaqua de nouveau, porta un coup spectaculaire à son adversaire et obtint l'effet escompté : parant fébrilement la lame de l'assassin, le garde paniquée recula gauchement jusqu'à la flaque de sang répandu plutôt sur le gibier. Son pied glissa et, l'espace d'une seconde, il baissa sa garde : une seconde qui suffit à Méllita pour fondre sur son bras d'arme et perforer sa poitrine. L'homme gargouilla , puis rendit l'âme. Son corps s'effondra sur le bois de l'estrade, et Méllita se redressa pour faire face à ses autres adversaires, voyant le doute. Joindre à présent dans leurs regards. Peut-être même un soupçon de craintes : la compétence de l'assassin avait été éprouvée, et de toute évidence, elle n'en manquait pas.

Les gardes me conservaient pas moins l'avantage du nombre. D'autant plus que, alerté par le vacarme des combats et le mouvement de foule, d'autre ne tardait pas à arriver. Il est évident que la nouvelle de la mort du régent sur son propre échafaud s'était répandue dans tout Tyr et que ses gardes ferraillaient avec l'assassin qui l'avait fauché. Méllita pensa que sa journée était vraiment pourrie, et pourtant elle avait bien commencé.

_Une heure auparavant, à Tyr._

Tandis qu'elle approchait du mur des lamentations, Méllita avait vu la foule s'amasser : hommes, femmes, enfants, chiens et même quelques têtes de bétail. Tous arrivées des rues avoisinantes et faisait route vers le lieu d'exécution.

Méllita s'étaient joints à la nuée et, alors qu'elle arpentait une rue dans laquelle déferlait de plus en plus de spectateurs impatients qui allaient dans la même direction, elle avait écouter un crieur public attisé l'enthousiasme général, ce qui, compte tenu de l'influence, lui avait semblé des plus superflues.

– Oyez! Oyez ! Avait hurlé le crieur. Majd Addin, bien-aimé régent de Tyr organisera bientôt une exécution près de l'enceinte ouest du temple. Il appelle tout citoyen en capacité de se déplacer à s'y rendre. Hâtez-vous! Venez et voyez ce qu'il adviendra des ennemis du peuple !

Méllita avait sa petite idée sur la question, et comptait bien pouvoir changer la donne.

Posté à l'entrée de la place, des gardes tentées de contrôler la cohue, admettant les uns à l'intérieur, repoussant plus ou moins brutalement les autres. Méllita, pressé de tous côtés par la foule impatiente, était resté un moment en retrait, observant le maelström humain qui animait l'entrée. Des enfants filaient entre les jambes des spectateurs, se faufiler jusqu'à l'échafaud. La. Un petit groupe d'érudits fondait la foule respectueusement : même les chiens s'écartaient, sentant probablement la différence avec laquelle leur maître traité des sages. Méllita avait ajusté sa robe et son capuchon, car les érudits passés près d'elle, et elle s'était discrètement mêlée à eux. La tête baissée, elle avait senti une main – sur la manche de sa robe : un gosse crasseux la regardait, visiblement intrigué. Elle avait grogné, et l'enfant terrifié avait fui.

Juste à temps. Ils venaient d'atteindre les portes ou les gardes s'étaient écartées à leur tour pour les laisser passer. Méllita avait réussi à accéder au lieu de l'exécution.

Des murs de pierre brute ceignaient la place dont l'extrémité été occupée par une estrade sur laquelle attendait quatre pilori. Vide pour le moment, maos plus pour très longtemps. Lorsque Majd Addin, régent de Tyr, était monté sur l'estrade, la foule s'était précipitée vers l'avant, arrachant des hurlements aux gardes et aux citoyens qui déferlait sans retenue sur la place. Méllita, qui s'était laissé porter par la vague humaine, était à présent bien plus proche de l'estrade et du rebouté Majd Addin qui, vêtue d'une robe délicatement brodée et d'un turban blanc, arpentait déjà les planches, attendant que la place ce remplissent. Méllita l'avait senti courroucer, comme si il contenait une rage bouillonnante menaçant à tout moment d'exploser.

Et elle avait vu juste.

– Silence ! Jordan un silence absolu ! Rugit-il.

Le spectacle était sur le point de commencer, et un dernier mouvement de foule avait encore rapprocher Méllita de l'estrade. Deux soldats montaient la garde devant les marches des deux extrémités du gibet. En face de la plate-forme surélevée, d'autres en armes empêchaient les spectateurs de grimper sur l'estrade. Tendant le cou, elle en avait aperçu d'autres postées tout autour de la place. Au moins, il serait difficile à ceux-ci de fendre la foule. Cela ne n'en laissait pas moins que quelques secondes à Méllita pour assassiner le régent et occire les gardes les plus proches ; les quatre des extrémités au mois. Peut-être ceux en place devant l'estrade.

Cela suffisait-il pour les vaincre tous ? Pour vaincre une dizaine de gardes dévouées ? Elle était méfiante à présent. Assez pour comprendre que lancer immédiatement son assaut relevait de la folie pure : elle échouerait, c'était certain.

Tandis qu'elle évaluer la situation, les quatre prisonniers avaient été menés sur l'échafaud où on les avait attachés aux piloris. Sur le premier une femme au visage crasseux raviné par des larmes. Venait ensuite deux hommes en haillons et, enfin, un adolescent dont la tête tombée mollement sur sa poitrine. Il avait été battu, sans aucun doute. La foule, à leur vue, avait sifflé et cracher sa hargne.

– Citoyens de Tyr, écoutez-moi bien ! Avait hurlé Majd Addin, sa voix imposant le silence à la foule surexcitée. Si je me tiens devant vous aujourd'hui, c'est pour vous mettre en garde… Des mécontents se sont immiscés parmi vous et sème partout les graines de leur dissidence , espérant vous écarter un à un du droit chemin.

La foule murmurait, fulminante, autour de Méllita.

– Alors dites-moi, avait-il poursuivi, est-ce là que souhaitez-vous ? Que l'on vous guide vers une vase de tromperie et d'anxiété ou vous vivrez chaque jour la peur au ventre ?

– Jamais ! Avait hurlé un spectateur.

Mais Méllita focalisa toute son attention sur l'adolescent. Un filet de bave ensanglanter couler un coin de sa douche jusque sur l'estrade de bois. Alors qu'il tenait de lever péniblement la tête, Méllita avait pu apercevoir brièvement son visage, tuméfié, violacé, puis sa tête était retombée sur sa poitrine.

Visiblement peu habitués à sourire, Majd Addin avait grimacé son contentement.

– Je gage donc que vous aimeriez qu'on vous débarrasse de ces chiens galeux? Avait-il demandé d'une voix mielleuse.

Un rugissement d'approbation s'était élevé de la foule : tous étaient là pour voir du sang, et ils savaient que leur régent étancher leur soif.

– Soyez notre guide ! Lança une voix tandis que la clameur diminuée.

– Votre dévotion remplie mon cœur de joie, avait lancé Majd Addin avant de se retourner vers les prisonniers qu'il avait ensuite désignés d'un vaste mouvement de bras. Nous devons purger Tyr de ce fléau. Sans cela, le vice nous emportera tous.

Soudain une voix rebelles s'était élevée en face de l'estrade.

– Quelle injustice! avait crié un homme loqueteux à l'intention du régent. Vous déformez les paroles de Dieu, louer soit son nom !

Le miséreux était accompagné d'un autre homme, lui aussi dépenaillé, qui s'en était pris à la foule avec autant de ferveur :

– Et en assistant sans réagir à ce spectacle inique, vous vous faites tous complices de ce crime !

Méllita avait profité de l'agitation pour s'approcher encore un peu plus. Elle devait à tout prix accéder à l'extrémité de l'estrade où l'adolescent avait été sanglé au pilori. Sans cela, elle prenait le risque de voir le malheureux utilisé contre elle comme un bouclier ou comme otages.

– Dieu maudisse chacun d'entre vous ! Avait hurlé le premier homme sans trouver parmi la foule le moindre regard de soutien, et encore moins parmi les gardes qui s'avançaient déjà vers lui et son complice.

Le voyant arriver, les deux agitateurs s'étaient élancés vers l'estrade, dégainant des dagues qu'ils avaient brandies inutilement devant les soldats. L'un deux avait été transpercé par la flèche d'un archer, et l'autre, pris en chasse par deux gardes, avait finalement été éventré par un troisième homme arrivé en renfort.

Ils étaient restés allongés un instant dans la poussière, et Majd Addin les avait pointés du doigt.

– Voyez comme la corruption d'un seul peut aisément vicier ce qui l'entoure ! Avait-il hurlé, frémissant de rage. C'est serpent ne cherche qu'à remplir vos esprits de doute et de craintes ! Mais je vous protégerai de leur venin.

Il s'était ensuite tourné vers le pauvre captif qui, sans nul doute, avait dû espérer que la pathétique tentative d'assassinat des deux hommes réussis, et poser à présent sur lui des yeux terrifiés tandis qu'il dégainait sa lame.

– Voici justement quatre aspics ! Avait crié Majd Addin en désignant d'abord la femme, puis à tour de rôle les trois autres captifs. La traînée, le voleur, le joueur, l'hérétique. Puisse-t-il tous être soumis ce jour au jugement de Dieu !

L'hérétique. C'était l'adolescent. Méllita s'étaient armés de courage et s'étaient dirigés vers les escaliers qui bordaient à côté de l'estrade un œil rivé sur Majd Addin qui s'approchait déjà de la femme. La prostituée. Incapable de détourner les yeux de la lame que Majd Addin laisser pendre presque nonchalamment à ses côtés, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de fondre en larmes.

– Tentatrice ! Avait rugi Addin dont la voix couvrait sans mal les sanglots de la malheureuse. Succube ! Catins ! Elle répond à bien de nombreux nom, mais son crime reste toujours le même : celui de cracher sur les enseignements de Dieu, louer soit son nom ! Elle souille son propre corps pour s'enrichir et gagner en influence : tous ceux qui ont partagé sa couche sont marqués à jamais par son ignominie.

La foule avait hué l'impie, et Méllita avait fait quelques pas de plus en direction du gibet. Se tournant vers les gardes, elle s'était aperçue qu'ils avaient leur regard étaient tourné vers Addin. C'était parfait.

– Punissez-là ! Hurla un spectateur.

Addin avait instillé chez les citoyens une impatiente et une ferveur fanatique implacable.

– Quelle paix ! Acquiesça une autre voie.

La jeune femme avait retenu ses lames pour s'adresser à la foule qui réclamait son sang.

– Cette homme n'est qu'un menteur ! Je ne suis pas ici parce que j'ai couché avec d'autres hommes. Jamais je n'ai fait une telle chose. Il veut m'assassiner parce que j'ai refusé de partager son lit !

Les yeux de Majd Addin s'embrasèrent.

– Voyez ! Même à l'heure de sa rédemption, elle continue à cracher sa bile ! Elle refuse le salut que je lui offre ! Quelle autre solution offre telle que celle-ci...

Elle n'avait que le temps de crier "non!", et l'acier de Majd Addin s'était figé dans son estomac. Le silence qui avait suivi n'aver été troublé que par le bruit du sang qui avait giclé sur le plancher du gibet. Puis un murmure d'excitation avait parcouru la foule qui s'était animée tandis que les spectateurs placés au fond et sur les côtés s'étaient avancé pour ne rien rater de la femme éventré.

Si Méllita se trouvait près des marches, le mouvement de la foule avait légèrement compromis sa couverture. Mais Majd Addin s'était avancé vers le deuxième captif, et les spectateurs s'étaient de nouveaux déplacés en masse, impatient d'assister à la prochaine mise à mort.

Addin désigna l'homme qu'il présenta à la foule comme un joueur. Un homme incapable de se tenir à l'écart des drogues et des paris.

– Quelle honte ! Avait hurlé la foule.

Méllita, dégoûté par la soif de sang dont elle témoignait, la juger bien plus dépendante que le condamné.

– Un jeu de hasard me mène à l'échafaud ? Vociféra le joueur qui avait tenté la chance une dernière fois. Notre-moi donc au et inscrite une telle loi ! Ce n'est pas le péché qui souille notre cité. C'est toi…

– Essai-tu de dire au peuple rassemblé ici que vouloir aller à l'encontre de la volonté de Dieu – louer soit son nom – n'est pas un sacrilège ? Et quoi encore ? Si nous bafouons cet enseignement, qu'en est-il des autres ? Cela s'arrêtera-t-il ? Eh bien, je te le dis : dans le chaos. Et tant que je serai la, le chaos ne s'empara pas de cette cité.

Sa lame avait scintillésous le soleil de l'après-midi, et il avait enfoncé en grognant dans les entrailles du joueur, fondant le ventre de l'homme jusqu'au plexus, exposant à la vue de tous ces triples sanguinolentes. Enchantés, la foule avait poussé un hurlement de dégoût et de moqueries mêlées, se déplaçant déjà pour assister au prochain meurtres. Et approchant donc Méllita des marches dans le même temps.

Addin s'était avancé presque guilleret jusqu'aux troisièmes prisonniers, débarrassant d'un geste sec sa lame du sang du joueur.

– Cet homme, avait-il dit en désignant le captif frémissant, a pris possession de ce qui ne lui appartenait pas. De l'argent qu'un autre avait gagné à la sueur de son front. De l'argent qui aurait pu appartenir à n'importe lequel d'entre vous. En cela, c'est vous tous qui a spolié. Que pensez-vous d'un acte aussi ignominieux ?

– Ce… Ce n'était qu'un Berry, avait plaidé l'accusé en implorant la foule de l'épargne. Et trouvés sur le sol… Il parle comme si j'étais un pillard. Comme si j'avais arracher ce Berry de la main d'un autre.

Mais la foule n'était pas d'humeur à accorder sa pitié à quiconque. Les citoyens hystérique avait hurlé qu'on fit couler de sang.

– Aujourd'hui un Berry, cria Addin moqueur, demain un cheval ; le lendemain la vie d'un autre homme. L'objet de ton larcin importe peu. La seule chose mémorable et le fait que tu es pris ce sur quoi tu n'avais aucun droit. Si j'autorisais, sous ma régence, de tels agissements, alors d'autres penseraient légitime qu'ils sont eux aussi en droit de voler comme tu as volé. Il n'y aurait plus à Tyr de barrière contre le crime.

Il s'était ensuite postés en face du voleur dont le dernier gémissement avait cessé moment où la lame du régent avait percé son ventre.

Addin s'était ensuite tourné vers l'adolescent, Méllita allez devoir agir vite. Elle n'avait guère que quelques secondes devant elle. Elle avait alors baissé la tête et s'était frayé un chemin a coup d'épaule à travers la foule compacte, tâchant de paraître la plus naturel possible, comme si elle n'avait pas d'autre intention que de se rapprocher de l'estrade pour mieux assister au spectacle. Addin avait déjà parcouru d'un pas presque nonchalant la distance qui le séparait du dernier captif, puis l'avait saisi par les cheveux, exposant son visage à la foule.

– Cet homme sème partout ses mensonges en plus des graines de la rébellion, avait-il rugi haineusement. Il n'aspire à rien d'autre qu'à tuer. Il empoisonne nos esprits comme il empoisonne sa lame, monte des frères les un contre les autres. Des pères contre leur fils. De tous les ennemis que nous avons affrontés, c'est bien lui le plus dangereux. C'est un assassin.

Les citoyens, comme un seul homme, avait retenu leur souffle. Méllita, elle, été enfin devant les escaliers. Autour d'elle, la foule avait repris vie et hurler son excitation, réclamant le coup de grâce.

– À mort, le mécréant !

– Tuer le!

– Trancher lui la gorge !

La tête toujours maintenue en l'air par Addin, l'assassin avait prit la parole.

– Me tuer ne rendra pas votre vie plus sûre. Je lit la peur dans vos yeux. J'entends les tremblements de votre voix. Vous êtes terrifiés. Terrifié parce que vous savez que personne ne pourra jamais nous bâillonner. Personne ne pourra jamais nous arrêter.

Méllita s'étaient tenus au bas des marches comme si elle cherchait à mieux profiter du spectacle. D'autres qu'ils avaient remarqué avaient faits de même. Distrait par ce soudain mouvement de foule, lese gardes avaient cherché à comprendre ce qui se passait plus bas l'un avait fait signe à l'autre et, tandis que de nombreux spectateurs s'avançaient sur les marches, tous deux s'étaient approchés, leur ordonnant de reculer. Tous les citoyens avaient tenté d'approcher le plus possible du pilori ou allaient avoir lieu l'exécution, jouant des coudes et des épaules pour s'imposer. Plusieurs personnes avaient ainsi été évincées des marches, dont les deux gardes furieux. Méllita avait profité du chaos pour gravir les quelques marches de plus, et c'était enfin trouvé à quelques pas de Addin. Ce dernier avait lâché la tête de l'assassin et dénoncer publiquement son impiété et sa perfidie.

Derrière Méllita, la bousculade continuait. Les deux gardes avaient fort à faire. Devant elle, Addin avait fini sa diatribe et la foule exaltée désespérée de voir l'assassin périrent sous la lame du régent. Addin s'était retourné vers le prisonnier en brandissant sa lame déjà rougie de sang et avancer vers lui, prêt à lui asséner coup de grâce.

Puis, soudain, comme si un sixième sens l'avait alerté du danger, il s'était arrêté et avait tourné la tête vers Méllita, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

L'espace d'un instant, cela avait été comme si la place avait disparu ; comme si la foule désordonnée, les gardes, le prisonnier et les cadavres s'étaient volatilisé. Et tandis qu'ils s'étaient affrontées du regard, Méllita avait lu dans les yeux du régent qu'il venait de comprendre que sa mort était proche. En une fraction de seconde, l'assassin s'était alors jeté sur lui en actionnant le mécanisme de sa lame, avant de plonger l'acier de son arme dans la chair de sa cible.

Ne sachant comment réagir face au soudain coup de théâtre auquel elle venait d'assister, la foule s'était mise à rugir et à hurler. Addin tressautait et se tortillait, le sang jaillit par vagues de sa plaie au cou, mais Méllita l'avait fermement maintenu avec ses genoux, relevant sa lame.

– Ton règne de terreur est terminé, avait-elle dit Addin tout en se préparant à lui délivrer le coup de grâce.

Autour d'eux, la place avait succombé au chaos. Les gardes venaient juste de s'apercevoir que la situation avait mal tourné, et se frayer tant bien que mal un chemin jusqu'à l'estrade au milieu de la foule en proie à la panique. Méllita devait en finir rapidement.

Mais elle voulait d'abord entendre ce que Addin avait à dire.

– Non. Non… Cela ne faisait que commencer…, Avait sifflé Addin.

– Quel est ton rôle dans tout cela ? Comptes-tu, comme tes frères avant-toit, plaiderl'innocence en justifiant les l'exaction que tu as commise ?

– La confrérie voulait la cité. Je voulais le pouvoir. Je n'ai fait… Que saisir une opportunité…

– Une opportunité de massacrer des innocents ? Lui avait répondu Méllita qui entendait déjà les gardes courir vers elle et la foule fuir la place.

– Des innocents ? La dissidence est une arme tranchante comme l'acier. Ce qui la manient sont des ennemis de l'ordre. En cela je rejoins mes frères.

– Le seul crime de ce que tu as tué étais donc de penser différemment de toit.

– Bien sûr que non.… Je les ai tués… Parce que j'en avais pouvoir. Et que cela m'amusait. Sais-tu quelle griserie l'on éprouve lorsque l'on a le destin d'un homme entre les mains ? As-tu entendu les hurlements de la foule ? As-tu senti comme ils me craignent tous ? J'étais un véritable Dieu pour eux. Si tu avais pu, tu en aurais fait autant. Posséder… Un tel pouvoir…

– Autre fois, peut-être. Mais j'ai appris ce qu'il advenait de ceux qui mésestimé leur père et les ont gardés de haut.

– Et qu'en est-il, alors ?

– Laisse-moi te montrer…

Puis, Méllita acheva Addin, fermant les paupières du tyran.

– Nous sommes tous mortels… tous, avait-elle alors lâché.

À présent, elle se tenait face aux gardes. Une cloche retentit.

Un soldat se jeta sur elle. Elle para l'attaque en grognant, puis repoussa son assaillant. D'autres gardes se rassemblaient sur l'estrade, et elle se tenait seule face à trois adversaires. L'un tomba sous sa lame. Un autre glissa sur le bois maculé de sang, tomba à terre et Méllita l'acheva. Saisissant sa chance, l'assassin sauta au bas de l'échafaud, activa le mécanisme de sa lame, et empalant un garde situé plus bas, dont le l'épée fendit l'air.

Sachant qu'elle ne s'en sortirait qu'en fuyant par la place, elle pourfendit deux autres gardes tout en s'approchant peu à peu de l'entrée. Elle sentit une lame effleuré son bras et du sang chaud s'échappait de l'entaille. Acculé, elle saisit immédiatement son adversaire, le projeta sur l'un de ses compagnons d'armes, puis se rua vers l'entrée aux trois nouveaux gardes apparus.. Profitant de l'effet de surprise, elle en transperça de son épée, tranchant la gorge d'un autre, puis poussa les corps des deux hommes à l'agonie sur le troisième.

L'entrée désormais sécurisée, elle se lança à toutes jambes dans la rue ou un quatrième garde lui barra la route et ce jeta sur elle en hurlant, une piques menaçante au-dessus de la tête. Méllita esquiva l'assaut d'un bon, s'agrippa à une corniche de bois, puis se balança jusque sur le toit, les muscles en feu. Elle entendit plus bas le garde frustré hurlait de rage puis, arrivé en haut de la toiture, elle jeta un regard furtif dans la rue ou elle aperçut une poignée de soldats qui se lançaient à sa poursuite. Pour les ralentir, elle en élimina un dans d'un lancé de couteau habile, puis fila le long des toit.

Elle continuait sa course sur les toits de la ville, jusqu'à ce qu'une balle vienne perforer son flanc. Méllita ne l'avait senti qu'au dernier moment et ne put esquiver entièrement le coup porté.

– Alors, tu comptais partir sans nous dire au revoir ? Demanda une voix féminine.

Méllita releva la tête et pu voir deux personnes. Le premier était un homme de taille moyenne, il portait un uniforme complet composé de ce qui semble être des parties métalliques ou des rouages sur la partie supérieure de son corps, la moitié de son visage était également cachée ainsi que ses yeux étaient camouflés par des visières rondes et ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés et hérissés d'un bleu turquoise.

La deuxième était une adolescente de taille moyenne, elle ne portait que des vêtements en cuir rouge couleur sang, ses yeux étaient camouflés par des lunettes de soleil et ses cheveux étaient coiffés de dreadlocks brune. Elle avait dans ses mains deux pistolets dont elle pressait la gâchette prête à faire feu au moindre mouvement de l'assassin.

– Ce n'est pas très gentil, moi à vrai dire ça me mets en colère ! Rugit l'homme.

Sur ce une grosse explosion eu lieu à l'endroit même où Méllita se trouvait. Cette dernière ayant senti le coup venir l'esquiva, mais c'était sans compter sur la sniper qui mis en joue l'assassin et fit feu. Les tirs de cette dernière étaient une précision affolante, malgré la vitesse de Méllita une balle s'était logée dans son épaule, une autre vain effleurée son genou.

Méllita était en très mauvaise posture, elle perdait trop de sang sans compter la douleur qu'elle éprouvait. D'autre coup de feu fut tiré, par réflexe Méllita décrocha quatre couteaux de lancer de sa ceinture et les lança en direction des balles qu'elle dévia avec réussite. L'homme de tout à l'heure fit un mouvement, il allait refaire exploser la surface sur laquelle Méllita se tenait mais celle-ci blessé ne pourrait pas esquiver cette fois-ci. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait.

Avant même qu'elle ne put cligner des yeux, ces deux adversaires avaient perdu connaissances. On l'avait aidé, _mais qui ?_ Pensa-t-elle. Elle ne put répondre à sa propre question, entendant les gardes venir, ceux-ci avaient été alerté par le bruit de l'explosions. L'assassin pris sur elle et se dirigea vers le bureau du rafick ou elle pourrait penser ces blessures et se cacher par la même occasion.

_Six jours plus tard, à Tyr._

Les journées se succédaient pour Law répétant la même chose. Le jour, il protégeait Francesco tout en s'entraînant à grimper sur les toits de la ville, exécutant des parcours plus ou moins difficiles et la nuit il ne la passait que dans les jardins de la rose fleurie. Méllita lui asséna des séances d'instruction militaire des plus intensives. Pour cela elle avait recruté deux hommes, deux habitués du bordels du nom de Sachi et Penguin. Deux espèces de joyeux lurons, fort sympathique, qui a la grande surprise de Law connaissait l'art du combat.

Les premières séances étaient surtout basées sur l'esquive, le but étend que les deux hommes ne devaient réussir à toucher Law. Il avait un peu de mal au début mais à force de persévérance il finit par réussir tout le long d'une soirée à ne pas se faire toucher ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois. Par la suite, Méllita lui apprit différentes techniques de contre-attaque. Tout d'abord à mains nues, ensuite à la dague et pour finir au sabre.

Law se dirigea d'un pas vif ce soir-là à la rose fleurie, mais arrivée devant l'entrée il trouva Névia et une autre femme toutes les deux en pleurent.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il.

– Ce sont des hommes, ils sont entrés et on commencer à nous brutaliser. Répondit Névia. Et Paro s'est interposée et...

Mais Law n'en écouta pas davantage, il entra dans le bâtiment et quelle fut sa surprise en trouvant les corps de quatre hommes étallé sur le sol et Méllita jouant d'un couteau entre ses doigts se retourner pour lui faire face.

Elle arca un sourcil devant son air surpris avant de déclarer.

– Quoi ?

– A ce que je vois, tu sais te servir d'un couteau. Observa-t-il.

– Et je suis prête à recommencer.

L'incident passé, Law se retrouva dans les jardins du bordels en compagnie de Méllita qui portait un bien étrange sabre d'une bonne longueur sur son épaule. Elle le tendit à Law, celui-ci le prit et l'observa attentivement. Il était grand, son fourreau été décoré de croix et équipée d'une garde en forme de oblongue couverte d'une fourrure blanche et courte avec un petit morceau de corde rouge liée à la base de sa poignée.

– Il s'appelle Kikoku, c'est un Nodachi mais aussi une lame maudite. Associé à tes pouvoirs, il devrait pouvoir trancher sur une longue distance et peu importe ce que c'est. Avec un peu d'entraînement tu devrais pouvoir le manier sans grand mal.

Elle le dévisagea. Son regard était pénétrant est un peu narquois, comme chaque fois qu'il discutait ensemble. Elle le mettait mal à l'aise, en vérité. Pourquoi avait-il toujours l'impression qu'elle était sur le point de lui parler, de lui dire quelque chose ? Il avait parfois envie de lui arracher les mots de la bouche.

Mais son instinct, toutefois, lui disait que il en apprendrait d'avantage en temps voulu. Et il avait raison.

– Tu es doué en énigmes, Law ? En casse-tête, puzzles et autre mystères ?

– Pas pire qu'un autre, répondit-il avec prudence. Pourquoi ?

– Je pense que tu as un don naturel pour cela. Ça fait un peu petit moment que je les remarquais. Dans ta façon de penser, de travailler. Dans ta façon d'appréhender le monde.

Ils y étaient enfin.

– Je ne vois pas trop de quoi tu parles. On dirait une devinette à laquelle je ne comprends rien.

Elle hocha la tête. Quelque fut sa révélation, il allait devoir patienter.

– Tiens, monte là-dessus, indiqua-t-elle le toit de la maison close. Aide-moi à résoudre un truc.

Ils escaladèrent ensemble les murs pour s'accroupir au sommet de la maison. Méllita posa alors une main sur la jambe de Law. Elle était aussi bronzée, tannée et abîmée par les intempéries que celle de n'importe quel bretteur ; creuser de minuscules crevasses et autres cicatrices ; mais plus petite, les doigts plus effilés. Il se demandait à quoi elle jouait. Si elle… _Mais non. Bien sûr que non._

Elle reprit alors la parole, plus solennel qu'avant, tel un saint en contemplation.

– Concentre tout tes sens. Voix au-delà des formes et des sons, plonge au cœur de la matière jusqu'à percevoir une sorte de chatoiement.

_Que me raconte-t-elle ? _Pensa Law. Elle raffermit sa prise sur sa cuisse, l'exhortant à se concentrer. Sa main – son attitude générale, plus exactement – ne tolérer aucun doute sur ce qu'elle racontait, elle repoussait son scepticisme, annihilait sa réticence…

Et brusquement, il le vit. Enfin, il ne le vit pas exactement. Comment expliquer ? Il le ressentait, ressentait avec ses yeux.

– Le chatoiement, dit-il doucement.

Cela flottait dans les airs, tout autour de lui. Il retrouvait la – en plus intense – une sensation qu'il avait déjà éprouvée auparavant dans sa ville natale, au cœur de la nuit, en plein rêve, alors que son esprit vagabondait librement, le monde était soudain devenu plus lumineux, plus clair. Il avait alors entendu des choses avec une acuité surprenante, d'autres, auxquelles il était jusqu'alors aveuglé, s'était laissé distinguer et, plus étonnant encore, avait eu le sentiment d'abriter en lui un coffre immense, une vaste banque de connaissances qui n'attendaient qu'un déclic pour s'ouvrir.

Et, accroupit là, la main de Méllita étreignant sa cuisse, c'était comme si il venait de trouver la clé.

Il sut enfin pourquoi il s'était senti si différent pendant toutes ces années.

– Tu comprends ? Demanda Méllita dans un souffle.

– Je crois. J'ai déjà vu ça par le passé. Lumineux comme un clair de lune sur l'océan. Ça revient un peu à utiliser tous ses sens en même temps pour voir les sons et entendre les contours. Un mélange incroyable.

– Tous les hommes et les femmes ont une forme d'intuition enfoui en eux, expliqua Méllita tendit que Law regardait autour de lui, comme transporté dans un autre monde, tel un aveugle qui recouvre la vue.

– Je les toujours ressenti au fond de moi, lui révéla-t-il, même si je mettais ça plutôt sur le compte de mes rêveries…

– La plupart ne le trouvent jamais, poursuivi Méllita. D'autres ont besoin de plusieurs années pour l'extraire. Rares sont ceux chez qui cela vient naturellement. Ce que tu ressens, c'est la lumière de la vie. De ceux qui ont vécu ou qui vivent encore. Les vestiges de la vitalité passée et présente. La pratique. L'intuition. L'essence dont nous disposons peuvent être développés bien au-delà de leur état initial. Il suffit pour cela d'essayer. Nous appelons ce sixième sens la vision d'aigle, elles te permet de ressentir les aura, les objets, l'environnement, voire même le monde d'une autre manière.

Elle retira sa main de la cuisse de Law, ce dernier ferma les yeux, se concentra et quand il les rouvrit sa vision était redevenue normale.

– Tous les assassins apprennent à utiliser la vision d'aigle ? Demanda-t-il.

– Oui, cela fait parti de leur entraînement.

À son tour il la dévisagea et lui lança un regard pénétrant et un peu narquois. Méllita lui lança un regard surpris et puis se ravisa.

– Il y a un problème ? Demanda-t-elle.

– Je trouve juste que pour une personne qui a simplement grandi parmi des assassins tu sais énormément de choses de leurs techniques. Voir même tu as acquis beaucoup de choses d'eux. Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as fait qu'observer ton père est ton frère pendant toutes ces années ? Je me trompe ?

– Non, tu as raison. Mon père m'avait formé pour que je devienne à mon tour une assassin.

– Alors comme ça tu appartiens à une espèce de sectes d'illuminer ?

– Nous sommes des assassins, et nous suivons un credo,. Il ne dirige pas nos actes, ne nous soumets pas… Mais il nous impose d'agir avec sagesse.

– Un credo, répéta-t-il. Oh, je t'en prie, récite le. J'adorais l'entendre.

– Rien n'est vrai, tout est permis. C'est la seule certitude au monde.

– Tout est permis ? Ça me plaît, ça. Pensez ce que je veux et agir comme je l'entends…

– Tu ne fais que répéter les mots, Law, sans en saisir le sens.

– Alors vas y explique-moi le sens de cette phrase.

– Ce n'est pas à moi de te l'expliquer Law mais c'est à toi de trouver la réponse seule. Bon assez bavarder, reprenons l'entraînement.

Sur ces mots Méllita commença à descendre la charpente de la maison pour se rendre dans les jardins, Law la regardait un moment avant de limiter.

Retour dans le présent, en 1623.

Un flux lumineu apparue devant mes yeux, je me relevais de l'animus et observa Pietro.

– C'est déjà fini ? Demandai-je.

– Relevé vous, m'ordonna-t-il.

Je fis ce qu'il m'a dit et sortit entièrement de la machine, et puis un escargophone sonna, il décrocha. Il releva la tête dans ma direction et celle de Christina toujours à son ordinateur et dit.

– J'interrompe la cession. Puis il commença à marmonner dans sa barbe. Non je ne bouge pas… Vous en êtes certains… Non… Oui tout est en règle… Je ne vois pas comment ils pourraient… Bien sûr… Je comprends. Puis il raccrocha. Vous voilà dans de beaux draps Mademoiselle Trafalgar.

Puis il se dirigea vers la sortie, ne comprenant rien à ce qui venait de se passer je me tourna en direction de Christina lui demandant.

– C'est quoi son problème ?

– Ils viennent te chercher.

– Qui vient me chercher ?

– Les assassins.

–Hé! J'ai rien à voir avec tout ça moi !

– Apparemment ils sont venu pour te sauver. Tu as peut-être sous-estimé ton importance dans toute cette histoire.

– Ouais, plus ça va moins je comprends ce qui se passe ici !

– S'était pourtant prévisible.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

– Le combat mené par tes ancêtres pendant la grande aire de la piraterie ne s'est jamais arrêté. Tu es prisonnière des Templiers.

– Pietro est un Templier ?

– Pas étonnant tu tombes de haut. C'est un secret bien gardé. Pietro ne fait que travailler pour eux comme nous tous ici. Le gouvernement mondial leur appartient.

– Je pensais que les Templiers étaient des vieillards avec des trucs sur la tête qui passait leur temps à boire et à comploter pour dominer le monde.

– Tu as tout faut. Sauf pour cette histoire de complot peut-être. Écoute Farah, tout n'est pas aussi simple, une bonne partie des inepties sur les Templiers ont été déblatérée par des illuminés. Le reste nous vient des Templiers eux-mêmes. Ils ont essayé de brouiller les cartes.

– Mais ce sont eux les méchants pas vrais ?

– S'il y a une chose que j'ai apprise en travaillant ici, c'est que toutes ces notions sont relatives. Ce qu'on peut dire c'est que leur intention sont louables, mais ce sont les moyens qu'ils utilisent qui sont contestables. Pour ne pas dire condamnable.

– Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent exactement ? Son escargophone se mit à sonner, elle décrocha. Christina !

Mais elle ne m'écoutait pas, elle se mit juste à répondre "oui" à l'escargophone. L'interlocuteur qui avait appelé été Pietro.

– Mademoiselle Kalahane, nous devons parler ! Venez je vous attends en haut !

– J'arrive tout de suite professeurs. Elle raccrocha. Désolé Farah je suis attendue, nous reparlerons de ça une autre fois, tu devrais en profiter pour aller dormir.

Puis elle partit, quant à moi je décidai de suivre son conseil et me diriger vers la chambre.

**Voilà c'est fini, j'espère que ça vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire. Bonne journée à tous. **


	9. Don Quichotte Corazon

**Bonjour tous le monde, ça va? Moi un peu fatiguer a cause du boulot mais ça va. Bon nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Sur ce Bonne lecture**

**Au faite merci a Clem Trafalgar, Mijou 4 et MissWalker92 pour vos review sa me fait trés plaisir.**

Chapitre 8 : Don Quichotte Corazon

_En 1623, quelque part dans le monde._

Je me levais quelque peu engourdie ce matin-là. J'attendis la visite de ce cher Pietro qui ne venait pas, puis je décidai de me lever me dirigeant vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Je vis Christina derrière son ordinateur à côté de l'animus et Pietro planté devant une fenêtre à observer le paysage une tasse de café à la main. Je décidai d'engager la conversation tout en me dirigeant vers l'animus.

– Vous m'avez manqué ce matin.

– Entrée dans l'animus ! Ordonna-t-il.

Je fis ce qu'il me dit et m'allonger dans la machine, un nouveau flux lumineux apparu et je revenais dans le passé.

_En 1510, à Damas, North Blue._

Méllita se tenait sur un toit de Damas, le regard posé sur sa cible située en contrebas.

L'odeur de brûlé lui donnait la nausée. La vue du feu, l'autodafé également. Méllita regarder les livres se consumer, frisés sous les flammes, noircir puis partir en cendres. Elle pensa à son père et aux dégoût qu'il aurait éprouvé. Brûler les livre été un affront impardonnable aux yeux des assassins. L'instruction mène au savoir, le savoir à la liberté et au pouvoir. Elle le savait. Elle l'avait oublié un temps, mais elle s'en souvenait désormais.

Elle était invisible, cachés sur le bord du toit qui surplombait la cour de la Madrasa de Jubair à Damas. Si des colonnes de fumée s'élever jusqu'à elle, tout les regards était tourné vers les flammes, vers les piles de livres, de documents et de parchemin qui flambait au centre de la cour. Vers tout cela, et vers Jubair Al-Hakim qui se tenait à côté du feu, aboyant ces ordres. Tous ceux qui étaient présents obéissaient, à l'exception d'un homme. L'érudit se tenait à l'écart et observer les flammes avec une expression qui faisait écho au pensées de Méllita.

Jubair portait des bottes de cuir, une cagoule, et sur son visage semblait graver un air éternellement renfrogné. Méllita l'étudia plus attentivement : elle en avait appris beaucoup à son sujet. Jubair était le maître du savoir à Damas. En théorie. En pratique, il s'appliquait-moins à répandre le savoir qu'à le détruire. Dans sa triste quête, il avait enrôlé les intellectuels que les nobles avaient encouragés à venir dans la cité.

Et pourquoi se livrait-t-il à la destruction impitoyable de tous les manuscrits de Damas ? Au nom d'une « nouvelle voie », d'un « Nouveau Monde » dont Méllita n'avait que trop entendu parler. Ce qu'il en était exactement, elle l'ignorait, mais elle savait qui se cachait derrière cette vilaine entreprise : les Templiers. Et sa cible était l'un d'entre eux.

– Tous les écrits de Damas doivent être détruits.

En bas, Jubair exaltée la ferveur fanatique de ses acolytes. Les érudits qui l'assistait s'affairer, les bras chargés de parchemin qu'ils rapportaient d'un endroit que Méllita ne parvint pas à la localiser. Il les jetait dans les flammes qui s'élevaient à chaque nouvelle brassée. Du coin de l'œil, l'érudits dissidents s'agitaient, comme si il lui était de plus en plus difficile de se contenir… Jusqu'à ce qu'il se lance à la rencontre de Jubair, prêt à lui faire obstacle.

– Mon ami, tu te fourvoies, dit-il d'un ton jovial qui trahissait sa détresse. Crois-tu que nos ancêtres auraient consigné sur ces parchemins tout ce savoir s'il ne le pensait pas précieux ?

Jubair marqua une pause et se tourna vers lui, posant sur l'homme un regard de mépris assumé.

– En quoi est-il précieux ? Gronda-t-il, hargne.

– Ces documents sont des balises, des guides. Sans eux, l'obscurantisme nous happera bientôt, l'implora l'érudit.

Dans son dos, les flammes dansaient toujours plus haut. D'autres érudits venaient les bras chaque fois chargée de plus de livre dont il nourrissait le feu jetant par moments un regard nerveux en direction de Jubair et du contestataire.

– Non. Jubair avança, forçant l'érudit a reculé. Ces bouts de parchemin sont couverts de mensonges. Ils empoisonnent ton esprit. Tant qu'ils existeront, tu ne pourras pas voir le monde tel qu'il est.

S'il tenait de garder son calme, l'érudit ne parvenait pas à dissimuler son exaspération.

– Comment peux-tu accusé ses textes d'être des armes ? Ce sont des outils ! Des outils de savoir !

– Tu te tournes vers pour y trouver réponse et salut. Jubair fit un pas de plus en avant, l'érudit un autre en arrière. Tu crois plus en eux quand toi-même. C'est ce qui fait ta faiblesse ; ce qui fait de toi un imbécile. C'est à des mots et à des gouttes d'encre que va ta confiance ? T'es-tu seulement demandé qui les avais couchés sur ces parchemins ? Pourquoi ? Non. Tu es à accepter, adopté, sans même t'interroger. As-tu envisagé, ne serait-ce qu'un instant qu'il pouvait s'agir la de mensonges, comme c'est trop souvent le cas ? Tu n'es qu'un inconscient !

L'érudit semblait confus. En face de lui, un homme lui expliquait que le noir était blanc, et que le jour se levait au coucher du soleil.

– Tu te fourvoies, insistant-t-il. Les connaissances qu'on à offrir ses textes sont un véritable don. Sans eux, nous sommes perdus.

Le regard de Jubair s'assombrit .

– Tu aimes tes précieux écrits, n'est-ce pas ? Serais-tu prêt à tout pour les sauver ?

– Oui, oui, bien entendu !

Jubair esquissa un sourire cruel.

– Alors, joint-toi à eux !

Jubair frappa des deux mains le torse de l'érudit et le poussa en arrière. Le malheureux, surpris, écarquilla les yeux. Il bâtit vainement les bras comme pour échapper à la dévoration des flammes. Emporté par son élan, il s'effondra dans le brasier où il se tordit sur un tapis de braise incandescente. Il hurla, gesticule. Sa robe prit feu. Pendant quelques secondes, il tenta d'étouffer les flammes avec les manches de sa bure semblable à des ailes de Phœnix. Puis c'est hurlement strident cessèrent, et une odeur de chair brûlée s'élevait dans les airs, jusque sur le toit ou elle assaillit Méllita qui se couvrit le nez. Dans la cour, en contrebas, les érudits faisaient de même.

Jubair s'adressa soudain à eux.

– Tout homme qui tient de tels propos est une menace. Y en a-t-il d'autres parmi vous qui doute de ma noble entreprise ?

Silence. Derrière les manches levées tremblaient des regards terrifiés.

– Bien, poursuivi Jubair. Mes ordres sont simples : arpenter les rues de la cité, confisquer tous les écrits que vous y trouverez et ajoutez les aux piles déjà présente. Lorsque vous aurez terminé, nous enverrons un chariot les récupérer pour qu'ils puisse être détruit.

Les érudits quittèrent les lieux. La cour était vide. On ne voyait plus que Jubair et la beauté défigurée d'un marbre à jamais souillé par les flammes. Le templier faisait les cent pas autour du feu, le regard plongé dans les entrailles du bûcher. Par moments, il jetait un regard nerveux alentours, tendant l'oreille. De fait, il ne devait rien entendre d'autre que le crépitement des flammes et le son de sa propre respiration. Au bout de quelques instants, il s'apaisa. Méllita sourit. Jubair savait qu'un assassin le traquait. Se pensant plus futé que ses bourreaux, il avait envoyé dans les rues des doublures et, pour que le subterfuge soit parfait, les avait flanqués de ses plus fidèles gardes du corps. Méllita se déplacer silencieusement sur le toit jusqu'à ce qu'elle se trouve juste au-dessus de l'incendiaire du savoir. Jubair se croyait en sécurité, reclus dans sa madrasa.

Mais il se trompait. Jamais plus il ne fauchait la vie de personnes. Jamais plus il ne brûlerait de livres.

«Chling »

Jubair leva les yeux et vit l'assassin qui fondait sur lui, la lame menaçante. Trop tard ! Il tenta d'esquiver le piqué de Méllita, mais l'acier s'était déjà figé dans son cou. Il laissa échapper un soupir et s'écroula sur le sol de marbre.

Ses paupières s'affolaient.

– Pourquoi… As-tu fait cela ?

Méllita posa son regard un peu plus loin, sur le corps calciné de l'érudit qui dévorait encore les flammes. Son visage décharné semblait sourire.

– Tout homme est en droit de vivre sa foi comme il l'entend, dit-elle à Jubair en retirant sa lame de son cou, le sang du templier s'écoula sur le marbre. Nul n'est en droit de condamner autrui ce qu'ils pensent différemment. Et ce, quel que soit l'intensité de son désaccord.

– Que faire alors ? Hoquetal'homme à l'agonie.

– Tu devrais savoir plus que tout autre. Éduquer, enseigner aux autres la différence entre le bien et le mal. C'est par la connaissance que les hommes doivent être libérée. Pas par la force.

Jubair se mit à rire.

– Ils sont trop obstinés pour apprendre quoi que ce soit… Tu es bien naïf. Et face à l'obstination, n'existe guère qu'un remède…

– Tu te trompes. Et c'est la raison pour laquelle je ne peux pas te laisser vivre.

– Ne suis-je pas comme ces précieux livres que tu cherches à sauver ? Une autre richesse de savoir avec laquelle tu est en désaccord ? Pourtant, tu es bien prompt à m'ôter la vie.

– Un sacrifice infime pour sauver des milliers d'âme. Je n'ai pas le choix.

– Oh… Mais laisse-moi te demander… Ne sont pas d'antiques écritures qui ont conduit les hommes d'Ohara à enfreindre les lois du gouvernement et insuffler à la marine la permission de les anéantir avec le buster call? Ces textes sont des menaces pour celui qui en prend connaissance. Partout, ils sèment la mort. Moi aussi, assassin, mon sacrifice n'était qu'infime en comparaison de ce que je sauvais. Mais peu importe désormais. Tu as frappé, et je rejoins mes frères occis…

C'est paupières se ferme et il rendit l'âme.

Méllita se releva et observa la cour alentours. Sa beauté et sa laideur mêlée. Puis elle entendait à des bruits de pas. Ce n'était pas une marche accélérée, non, ce n'était pas non plus un attroupement de personnes. Ce n'était qu'une personne qui marchait d'un pas lent et assurer. Cela a mis en alerte Méllita qui se positionnant en position de combat. Du moins jusqu'à ce que la personne vienne se montrer.

Il était grand, des cheveux blonds en pic sur la tête, un nez pointu, ses yeux étaient dissimulés sous des lunettes de soleil, il portait un grand manteau de plume avec un panta-court marron et des sandales. Méllita baissa quelque peu sa garde quand elle reconnut l'homme en question.

– Eh bien on dirait que tu lui as réglé son compte. Déclara-t-il.

Méllita se remit en position de combat prête à agir au moindre faux mouvement de sa cible, mais quelque chose la dérangeait au plus haut point. L'homme qui était en face d'elle était beaucoup plus fort, même si elle se donnait à fond elle ne le blesserait peut-être gravement, mais elle ne le tuerait pas. Alors qu'elle, elle savait pertinemment qu'elle y laisserait sa peau. Mais quelque chose la perturba, son adversaire était tranquille, que ce soit dans sa position ou dans ses manières, il ne comptait pas l'attaquer.

– Que me veux-tu, demanda-t-elle, Don Quichotte Corazon.

Son interlocuteur afficha un sourire amusé avant de déclarer.

– Je t'en prie appelle-moi Kora.

– Cela ne répond pas la question.

Le sourire de Kora doubla d'intensité ce qui mit mal à l'aise Méllita, elle était en très mauvaise posture et l'un comme l'autre le savait, sauf qu'il jouait avec ses nerfs.

– Je veux juste avoir une conversation avec toi.

– Une conversation ?

– Oui une conversation, mais si cela ne te dérange pas j'aimerais qu'on aille ailleurs. L'odeur de la chair calcinée me dérange plus haut point. Sans compter que les gardes ne vont pas tarder à arriver, j'ai assommé ceux qui gardait cette madrasa mais cela ne va pas les retenir très longtemps.

Méllita était très perturbé, pourquoi cet homme voulait-il converser avec elle. Il savait que c'était une assassin, il savait qu'elle venait juste assassiner un homme d'une grande importance pour Damas et pourtant… Mais ces réflexions étaient interrompues quand Kora en haut du toit lui lança.

– Bon alors ! Tu attends qu'ils se décomposes ? Je t'ai demandé de me suivre !

Sa voix laissait entendre à Méllita qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Celle-ci résignée escalada les murs de la madrasa afin d'arriver au toit. Une fois en haut de celui-ci elle suivit Kora à travers le labyrinthe de cheminée et autre hauteurs qui sillonnait la mer de toits de Damas. Leur course continue un moment, Méllita put entendre en contrebas l'agitation des gardes qui venaient juste de découvrir le corps de Jubair et qui s'était certainement mis à sa recherche.

Kora finit par descendre dans un petit jardin d'une maison non habitez, Méllita fit de même. Elle se laissa glisser le long de la corniche avant d'atteindre le sol. Elle s'avança vers son interlocuteur dont elle ne savaient toujours pas ses intentions.

– Bien, on est beaucoup mieux ici pour parler. Déclara-t-il. Alors, comment dois je t'appeler… Paro ou alors… Méllita.

Méllita prit sa dague dans un mouvement vif et l'applica la gorge de Kora.

– Comment savez-vous que je m'appelle ainsi ? !

– Du calme…

– Répondez !

Méllita appuya un petit peu plus sur la dague afin que celle-ci exerce une pression sur l'épiderme de son interlocuteur.

– Retirez-moi ce couteau de ma gorge et je te répondrai.

– Non ! Vous allez me répondre ou sinon je vous égorge.

Ils se défia pendant de longues minutes du regard, ni l'un ni l'autre ne cédaient. Kora finit par soupirer et finit par déclarer.

– J'aime juste savoir qui jai embauché pour des contrats d'assassinat.

Sous la surprise Méllita lâcha sa dague, elle écarquilla les yeux un moment dévisagea Kora avant de se reprendre.

– C'était vous le contrat des huit cibles ? Finit-elle par articuler.

– Oui, c'était moi.

Un long silence s'installè, Méllita était perturbé. Cet homme n'avait pas pu lui désigner huit templiers à abattre par un simple hasard. Il était au courant, c'était obligé. Les minutes succédèrent sans queue ni l'un ni l'autre ne daigne prendre la parole, mais pourtant Kora finit par rompre le silence.

– Décidément je te préfère de loin quand tu es en courtisane, tu es beaucoup plus causante et beaucoup plus belle aussi. Là tout est camouflé même ton visage. Riait-il.

Mais Méllita n'avait pas envie de rire, piqué elle reprit son sérieux avant de demander.

– Pourquoi avoir mit la tête de huit templiers à gage et comment connais-tu cet ordre ?

Elle attendit la réponse qui ne vient pas tout de suite, Kora pris son temps, l'observa avant de déclarer.

– Je connais cet ordre parce que j'en fais parti, ou du moins j'en faisais. Je les ai trahis à partir du moment où j'ai engagé un tueur pour les traquer. Toi en l'occurrence.

– Pourquoi ? Demanda Méllita complètement perdu.

– Une vengeance personnelle a prendre sur mon frère.

– Ton frère ? Ça doit être le dénommé joker j'imagine ?

– Oui c'est bien ça, il s'appelle Don Quichotte Doflamingo et il est le chef de la faction de l'ordre des Templiers auquel tu as eu à faire.

– Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait pour que tu en arrives à cette extrémité ?

Kora pris un instant avant de répondre, il fixait Méllita un moment et malgré ses lunettes celle-ci devina le regard lourd qu'il posait sur elle. Puis Kora détourna son attention vers le ciel avant de déclarer.

– Il a fait exécuter mon meilleur ami, tu l'as certainement connu. Il s'appelait Fargo et il venait souvent à la rose fleurie.

– C'est donc la vengeance qui t'anime?

– Non pas seulement, disait Kora d'un air absent, je n'aime pas les Templiers. Je n'aime pas leur manière de voir le monde, pour moi chaque être humain doit avoir son libre arbitre sur chaque situation sans se faire imposer une vision, une pensée, un monde de grès ou de force. Ce qui fait que je suis en totale contradiction avec les méthodes qu'emploient les templiers. Je les ai rejoints parce que mon frère ma obligé mais au fond de moi je les détestais. Fargo n'a été que la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase.

Méllita resta silencieuse, méditant sur les paroles de Kora. Il avait l'air sincère, et elle ne voyait pas pourquoi il lui aurait menti. Elle découvrit un nouveau visage de Kora, elle avait été habituée à voir Kora rieur, bon vivant et quelque peu philosophe. Jamais de sa vie elle n'aurait pensé voir un jour Kora animé de vengeance et de nobles intentions.

Mais elle arrêta ses pensées la. Il ne l'avait pas amené dans ce jardin pour parler de ces raisons d'anéantir cette faction de templiers.

– De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? Demanda-t-elle.

Kora la regarda de nouveau, son regard était moins dur et moins lourd.

– Ton prochain contrat et celui de Francesco si je ne m'abuse.

– Oui c'est bien ça.

– Le problème c'est que tu ne pourras pas l'attendre sans mon aide, une réunion secrète va avoir lieu dans dix jours à Tyr. Elle se déroulera dans un lieu encore méconnu, mais Francesco y participera, d'après ce que je sais cette réunion devrais traiter un sujet d'importance capitale.

– Dans dix jours ?

– Oui, retrouve-moi le jour même vers dix-neuf heures sur la place du marché. Je t'y conduirai et tu pourras t'infiltrer, mais tu devras faire attention mon frère seras de la partie.

– Bien, c'est entendu alors. Je te retrouverai là-bas.

Méllita commença à prendre le chemin du retour, elle escalada la façade de la maison jusqu'à ce que Kora l'interpellent de nouveaux.

– Au fait il y a une chose que je voulais te demander.

– Oui, vas y je t'écoute.

– Pourquoi forme tu Law à l'art des Hashashin? Il sera amené à être ton ennemi, alors pourquoi le prépare tu ?

– Je vais être franche avec toi, je ne le sais pas moi-même. Il y a juste une chose, ce que j'ai vu en lui ma plus.

Puis elle s'en va laissant seul Kora à ces réflexions.

– Intéressant. Conclut-il.

_Trois jours plus tard, la rose fleurie, à Tyr_

Law était épuisé, les entraînements de Méllita étaient de plus en plus rigoureux et demander de la dextérité et de l'agilité à toute épreuve. Sans compter le manque de sommeil, l'énervement procuré par la garde de Francesco et les courbatures dues à l'entraînement. Tout cela faisait que Law était exténué.

Dans tous les cas Méllita a du le deviné puisque ce soir la l'entraînement de Law consistait à se détendre, il fut d'abord surpris en arrivant que Méllita le conduisent dans les bains chauds du bordels. Celle-ci lui avait demandé de se décrasser et de se reposer.

Une fois cela fait Méllita l'entraîna dans une salle ou une table de massage l'attendait. Elle lui ordonna de s'allonger et commença à entreprendre de masser tout son corps. Même si c'était dur à admettre, cela faisait un bien fou à Law. Il se sentait léger, apaisé voir même serein. Francesco, joker, où l'assassin était de lointains soucis. Sans compter que Méllita possédé de vrait doigts de fée.

Les conversations allaient de bon train, Law en apprenait davantage sur Méllita.

– Sept langue ? Demanda-t-il.

– Oui, le Nouveau Monde est un endroit encore très peu connu pour le gouvernement mondial. De ce faite la langue commune n'est pas parlée par tous. Beaucoup de communautés on encore leur propre dialecte. De ce faite les assassins avaient mis un point d'honneur à apprendre les différentes langues qui existent dans le monde.

– Donc si je te suis, il vaut mieux avoir un bon interprète sur son navire quand on va dans le Nouveau Monde.

– Oui en effet c'est nécessaire.

– Et donc tu as appris ces sept dialectes ?

– Oui bien sûr. Il y a le Rajput, le Dotrack, le Valérien, le Siou, l'Araméin, le Napo et la langue commune. J'ai dû toutes les apprendre mais je dois dire que le Dotrack et sûrement la plus dure. Elle met le palais et la langue à rude épreuve.

– Dis quelque chose pour voir.

– Plestick tomen at Jahakar.

– Plesteck tomen ot Jakar.

– Plestick tomen at Jahakar. épela t'elle.

– Plestick tomen at Jahekar. Répéta-t-il.

– Jahakar.

– Jahakar.

– C'est bien.

– Tu m'apprendra ?

– Bien sûr, si tu le désires.

Law se redetendit tandis que Méllita s'affairaient sur son dos. Cette fille était plein de mystère et de connaissances, il voulait en apprendre davantage sur elle. Il voulait la connaître par cœur, tout savoir, tout découvrir.

– Je peux te poser une question un peu indiscrète ? Demanda-t-il.

– Cela dépend ce que c'est. Mais tu peux toujours essayer.

– Comment es-tu devenu esclave ?

Le silence régna pendant quelques minutes, Méllita ne disait mot, devait-elle tout lui révélait ou pas. Après tout Law était devenu un ami pour elle, elle aimait sa présence, cela la rassurait. Alors pourquoi était-elle réticente à lui dévoiler son passé ? Les amis après tous étaient faits pour se confier.

– Je suis devenue esclave le jour où Kaido a mis à sac mon île natale.

– Kaido ?

– Oui, je t'ai déjà parlé de l'archipel où je suis née, le Rajputana. Il est constitué de cinq îles disposées comme le chiffre cinq sur un dés. Il y a l'île de Tabriz, puis celle de Téhéran, Esfahan, Shiraz et pour finir au centre il y a Alamut. Quand le gouvernement mondial est arrivé dans le Nouveau Monde il a essayé d'annexer le Rajputana. Une guerre avait éclaté à l'âge de mes trois ans, elle durera cinq ans, elle se termina par la défaite du gouvernement mondial et de la marine.

– La marine a perdue la guerre face aux assassins ?

– Oui, il se trouve que les terres où avait lieu les combats n'étaient pas des surfaces plates, c'était des terres rocheuses, avec des montagnes, des fossés, des crevasses. De ce faite les assassins avaient l'avantage du terrain ayant l'habitude de combattre sur des surfaces comme celle-ci. Ce qui fait qu'à la fin la marine du signé un accord de non agression avec le Rajputana. Les cinq années de guerre avaient affaibli les assassins et Kaido décida d'entrer en scène à ce moment-là. Sachant pertinemment qui ne pourrait pas survivre à une guerre supplémentaire, la famille royale ainsi que les assassins décidèrent d'un commun accord de proposer une trêve a Kaido. Il devait se rendre dans une auberge pour en parler sans armes. Mais c'était un piège, Kaido avait placé ses hommes à la place du personnel de l'auberge, ces hommes ont massacré la famille royale ainsi que tout les capitaine assassin, le grand Maître, les hommes, les femmes, mon père ainsi que mon frère. Tous furent tués. C'était à ce moment-là que je me suis fait kidnapper, la dernière fois que je vis Alamut, elle était en proie aux flammes et aux hurlements de terreur. Par la suite on m'a revendu a un marchand d'esclaves et je fus vendue à la sœur Teodora. La suite tu la connais.

– Sacré histoire. Et tu sais ce qui est advenu du reste des assassins qui ont survécu ?

– Ils ont certainement du se réfugié a Zou, c'est une île sauvage du Nouveau Monde et le dernier endroit sur pour les assassins. Les hommes et les femmes qui vivent là-bas sont considérées comme des sauvages par le gouvernement, mais pas par les assassins notre crédo a toujours su unir les gens fasse à la diversité, fesant l'impasse sur la langue, les coutumes,…

Law resta silencieux méditant sur les paroles de Méllita. Son histoire l'avait troublé au début il avait prit les assassins pour une secte des illuminés complètement barrés, qui croyez-en une soi-disant théorie du complot par rapport à des Templiers et autres. Mais les agissements de l'assassin en plus de ce que lui avaient rapporté ses compagnons sur les agissements de ses cibles lui prouvaient que Méllita avait raison. Tous les hommes qu'elle avait tués était tous des sales ordures de la pire espèce.

L'échéance arrivait à grand pas, la dernière cible de l'assassin était Francesco, bientôt Law serait face à elle. Il était prêt et n'avait qu'une chose en tête, il avait hâte de la rencontrer. Mais pour l'instant Law se concentra avant tout sur Méllita. Il voulait apprendre tout ce qu'elle savait et il avait décidé que ce serait maintenant.

– Méllita.

– Oui ?

– Je veux apprendre les langues étrangères tout de suite.

– D'accord.

**Alors ça vous a plus N'hésiter pas a laisser vos impression. Sur ce je vous laisse. Bonne journée.**


	10. La rencontre

Chapitre neuf : la rencontre.

_En 1510, à Tyr._

C'est d'humeur sinistre que Méllita se dirigea vers la place du marché. La plupart de ces connaissances évitaient le quartier dans lequel, pour sa part, elle ne s'était rendue qu'une seule fois jusque-là. La vieille place du marché était défraîchie, abandonnée, tout comme les bâtisses et les rues avoisinantes. On voyait quelques passants, mais ce n'était pas des citoyens ordinaires. Ces gens n'étaient certainement pas des flâneurs, ils avaient un but, ne perdez pas de temps, avancé tête baissé. Méllita avait choisi une mise discrète et elle s'était abstenue de prendre une épée, même si elle avait prit soin de se munir de ses lames secrètes, dague à ressort et bouclier de poignée, au cas où. Elle savait toutefois qu'elle avait intérêt à se tenir à l'écart de la foule et elle restait plus que jamais aux aguets.

Elle se demanda quel parti adopter et envisageait de se rendre dans un petit bar à bière situer à l'angle de la place, quand un jeune homme mince surgi de nulle part vint soudain la bousculer.

– Désolé, Mademoiselle, dit poliment le jeune homme, tout sourire, avant de filer prestement. D'instinct, la main de Méllita effleura sa ceinture. Elle avait laissé chez elle ses précieuses affaires mais elle avait pris une bourse avec quelque Berry et voilà qu'elle avait disparu. Elle se retourna et vit le voleur filer vers une des rues qui menaient hors de la place et se lança aussitôt à ses trousses. Voyant cela, le jeune homme pressa encore le pas mais Méllita réussit à ne pas perdre de vue et elle finit par l'alpaguer alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à entrer dans une grande bâtisse anonyme de la ville.

– Rends-moi ça !

– Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, rétorqua le voleur, mais l'effroi se lisait dans ses yeux.

Méllita, qui avait été sur le point de libérer sa dague, contint sa colère. Elle lui vint soudain à l'esprit que l'homme pourrait peut-être savoir où été Kora.

– Je n'ai aucun intérêt à te faire du mal, l'ami. Rends-moi simplement ma bourse et l'on n'en restera la.

Après une hésitation, l'autre céda :

– vous avez gagné, lâcha-t-il, tristement, en saisissant la pochette à son côté.

– Encore une chose, dit Méllita.

L'homme fut aussitôt sur ses gardes.

– Quoi donc ?

– Sais-tu où je pourrais trouver un homme qui s'appelle Kora.

Cette fois, l'autre parut vraiment terrorisé.

– Jamais entendu parler. Tenez, prenez votre argent et laissez-moi partir !

– Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas répondu.

– Une minute, coupa une voix rocailleuse dans son dos. Peut-être ce que je pourrais t'aider.

Méllita se retourna et découvrit sans grande surprise qu'il s'agissait de Kora.

– Je te prierai de laisser mon collègue. Je réponds de lui. Puis, s'adressant aux jeunes voleurs : rends son argent à la dame et disparaît. On n'en reparlera plus tard.

Il s'exprimait avec une telle autorité que Méllita relâcha son étreinte. En une seconde, le voleur avait déposé la bourse dans la main de Méllita et disparut dans la bâtisse.

Kora esquissa un sourire.

– Te voilà enfin, je croyais que tu n'allais jamais venir.

– Je suis une femme après tout, les femmes aiment se faire désirer. Par contre la prochaine fois évident de monter un coup pareil. J'ai cru que j'allais égorgé ton voleur.

– Pardonnez-moi ce petit côté théâtral. Je devais également m'assurer que tu n'étais pas suivi. C'est un tout jeune homme et s'étaient également une manière de test pour lui aussi. Vois-tu, j'ai peut-être tendu un piège avec lui mais il n'avait aucune idée du service qui me rendait. Il croyait juste que je lui avais désigné une victime. Le ton devint plus dur, pragmatique. À présent, tu dois trouver un moyen d'espionner cette réunion, et ce ne sera pas facile. Il regarda le ciel. La nuit tombe. Nous devons-nous hâté et le chemins le plus court passe par les toits suis-moi !

Sans ajouter un en un mot, il tourna les talons pour escalader le mur derrière lui à une vitesse que Méllita eut du mal à tenir le rythme. Ils foncèrent sur les toits de tuiles rouges, enjambant d'un saut les tranchées des rues dans les dernières lueurs du couchant, silencieux comme des chats, discrets comme des renards, filant vers le nord-ouest pour parvenir en direction de l'église. Kora s'immobilisa devant la façade de l'imposante de l'église. Méllita le rejoignit aussitôt, mais elle remarqua qu'elle était plus essoufflé que son aîné.

– Tu as eu un bon maître, commenta Kora.

Mais Méllita eu la nette impression que, s'il avait voulu, son nouveau compagnon l'aurait distancé sans peine ; et cela ne fit qu'accroître sa décision d'améliorer encore ces techniques. Mais l'heure n'étais pas au jeu ou aux compétitions.

– C'est là que Francesco tient sa réunion.

Kora avait pointé le doigt vers le bas.

– Dans l'église ?

– Dessous. Allez, viens !

En cette heures, la place était quasiment déserte. Kora bondi du toit et atterrit avec grâce en position accroupie. Méllita le suivi. Ils traversèrent le parvis en diagonale pour rejoindre une poterne encastrée dans le mur latéral. Kora y fit passé Méllita et tous deux se retrouver dans la chapelle. Kora s'était arrêté près de la tombe de bronze qui en occupait le centre.

– Il y a la dessous tout un réseau de catacombes qui sillonnent la ville de long en large. Je les ai trouvés bien pratique pour mon activité, mais, hélas, je ne suis pas le seul à les utiliser. Peu de gens connaissent leur existence, toutefois, ou comment s'y repérer, mais Francesco et du nombre. C'est là qu'il organise sa réunion avec mon frère. Cette entrée est la plus proche mais il faudra que tu te frais un chemin toute seul. Tu trouveras une chapelle, dans une crypte abandonnée, 50 m sur ta droite lorsque tu seras descendu. Et surtout fait bien attention car les sons se propagent très bien dans ses galeries. Il y fera noir, en plus aussi prend soin d'accoutumer tes yeux à la pénombre – tu auras tôt fait d'être guidé par les lumières de la chapelle.

Il posa la main sur un bossage en pierre ornant le piédestal de la tombe et pressa dessus. À ses pieds, une dalle pivota sur des charnières invisibles, révélant une volée de marches en pierre. Il s'écarta.

– Bonne chance, Méllita.

– Tu ne viens pas ?

– Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Et même avec toutes mes compétences, deux personnes font plus de bruit qu'une seule. Je t'apprendrai ici. Va !

Une fois sous terre, Méllita se fraya un chemin dans la galerie de pierre humide qui courait sur sa droite. Elle avançait à tâtons car les paroi été assez proche pour qu'elle puisse les effleurés des deux main et elle constata, soulagée, que ses pieds ne faisaient aucun bruit sur le sol humide en terre battue. Par moments, des tunnels latéraux s'ouvraient de part et d'autre ; elle les sentait plus qu'elle les voyait lorsque ses mains se retrouvaient dans un vide obscur. Être perdu ici devait représenter un cauchemar car il était douteux qu'on puisse jamais y retrouver son chemin. De petits bruits la firent sursauter au début jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte qu'il ne s'agissait que de rats qui détalaient à ses pieds mêmes si, une fois, lorsqu'elle marcha sur une des bestioles, elle eu bien du mal à retenir un cri. Des niches creusées dans les parois lui révélaient parfois, ensevelie depuis des lustres, des cadavres au crâne recouvert de toile d'araignée – il y avait quelque chose de primitif et de terrifiant dans ses catacombes et Méllita dû contenir un sentiment grandissant de panique.

Elle avisa enfin une pâle lueur devant elle et, redoublant désormais de prudence, elle progressa dans sa direction. Elle prit soin de rester dans l'ombre quand elle parvint à porter de voix de cinq hommes qu'elle pouvait distinguer désormais, découpé en silhouette par la lampe qui éclairé une minuscule chapelle très ancienne.

Elle reconnut d'emblée Francesco : un petits bonhommes nerveux qui, à l'instant où Méllita arrêté, se tenait incliné devant deux prêtres portant la tonsure que Méllita ne reconnut pas. Le plus âgé des deux hommes donnait la bénédiction à Francesco d'une voix nasillarde : «et benedictio dei omnipotentis, patris et filii et spiritu sancti descendat super vos et maneat semper... » Lorsque la lumière caressa son visage, Méllita le reconnut : c'était l'évêque Stefano. Il y avait aussi Jacopo l'oncle de Francesco.

– Merci, dit Francesco à l'issue de la bénédiction. Il se redressa et s'adressa un quatrième larron qui se tenait à côté des deux prêtres. Akim, fait nous ton rapport.

– Tout est prêt. Nous avons un arsenal complet d'épée, de lance, d'arc, d'arbalète et de fusil.

– Une simple dague serait plus appropriée, remarqua le cadet des deux prêtres.

– Tout dépend des circonstances, Antonio, observa Francesco.

– Ou alors le poison, poursuivi le jeune prélat. Mais peu importe, tant qu'il meurt.

– Calme toi, interrompis le dénommé Akim. Nous avons tous nos raisons personnelles. Désormais, grâce au gouvernement, nous avons également les moyens.

– Si fait, répondit Antonio. Mais avons-nous leur bénédiction ?

Une voix s'éleva de l'ombre derrière la lampe, au fond de la chapelle.

– Ils donne leur bénédiction à notre opération « pourvue que personne ne soit tuée ».

L'auteur de la remarque apparue dans la lumière et Méllita retint un sursaut en reconnaissant la silhouette. Au début elle avait confondu à s'y méprendre avec Kora mais en y regardant de plus près elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait en réalité de Don Quichotte Doflamingo un sourire malsain collé au visage.

Les comploteurs échangèrent eux aussi des sourires entendus. Tous savaient de quel côté pencher la loyauté du gouvernement ; il savait aussi qu'elle était contrôlée par celui qui se tenait devant eux. Mais, bien sûr, le gouvernement ne pouvait ouvertement tolérer une effusion de sang.

– Il est bon que la tâche soit enfin accomplie, observa Francesco. Nous avons connu suffisamment de revers. De fait, les tuer dans la cathédrale nous attira bien des critiques.

– Oui, mais c'est notre seule et ultime option, rétorqua joker, sur un ton autoritaire. Et puisque nous accomplissions l'œuvre de nos aïeux en débarrassant Tyr de cette lie, l'endroit est approprié. Du reste, une fois que nous contrôlons la ville, que les gens s'avisent de murmurer contre nous… S'ils l'osent !

– Il n'empêche, il ne cesse de changer leur plan, nota Akim. J'ai même fini par demander à quelqu'un de recourir à son frère cadet Giuliano pour être sur qu'il sera là à temps pour la grande messe.

Tous rirent à cette remarque, excepté Jacopo est joker, qui avait remarqué l'expression grave du premier.

– Qui a t'il, Jacopo ? Demanda joker. Crois-tu qu'il se doute de quelque chose ?

Avant que Jacopo puisse répondre, son neveu intervint, impatient :

– c'est impossible ! Lorenzo est trop arrogant ou stupide pour simplement le remarquer !

– Ne sous-estime pas nos adversaires, le tança Jacopo. Oublierais-tu ce que l'assassin a fait de nos autres confrères.

– N'y aura pas ce genre de problème cette fois, ricana sont neveu, vexé de s'être ainsi fait moucher devant ses pairs et encore affligés par le souvenir de la mort de ses confrères.

Dans le silence qui s'ensuivit, Akim se tourna vers l'évêque Stefano.

– J'aurais besoin d'emprunter une de vos tenues d'apparat pour demain matin. Plus ils se croiront entourés de prélat, plus ils se croiront en sécurité.

– Qui frappera ? S'enquit joker.

– Moi, dit Francesco.

– Et moi ! Répondirent en chœur Antonio, Stefano et Akim.

– Bien. Joker fit une pause. Tout bien considéré, je pense que les dagues se révélaient plus appropriées. Tellement plus facile à dissimuler, et si maniable lorsqu'il faut agir de près. Mais il est bon malgré tout de disposer de l'arsenal du gouvernement – je ne doute pas qu'il faudra quelque peu déblayer le terrain, une fois éliminer les frères Lorenzo et Giuliano. Puisse le père de la sagesse nous guider. Ma foi, je pense que ceci met un terme à notre réunion. Vous me pardonnerez si je dois prendre congé maintenant. J'ai encore plusieurs choses à faire et je dois avoir repris la route. Il serait mal séant qu'on me voit à Tyr le jour même où s'effondre Lorenzo.

Méllita attendit, plaqué au murs dans l'ombre, jusqu'à ce que les six conjurés soient repartis, la laissant seul dans l'obscurité. Ce ne fut qu'une fois sur d'être absolument seul qu'elle exhiba sa lampe et bâtie le briquet pour en allumer la mèche.

Elle rebroussa chemin. Kora attendait dans l'ombre de la chapelle. Méllita lui narra immédiatement ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

–… assassiner Lorenzo et Giuliano dans la cathédrale lors de la grande messe demain matin ? Dit Kora quand Méllita eut terminé et cette dernière vit que pour une fois, l'homme semblait pris de cours. Sacrilège ! Et pire que ça : si Tyr devait tomber aux mains de Francesco, alors que Dieu nous vienne en garde !

Méllita était abîmé dans ses réflexions.

– Peut-tu m'obtenir une place dans la cathédrale demain ? Près de l'hôtel. À proximité de Lorenzo ?

Kora pris un air grave.

– Difficile mais peut-être pas impossible. Il considéra l'adolescente. Je sais à quoi tu penses, Méllita, mais ce n'est pas une opération que tu peux réaliser seul.

– Je peux toujours essayer, et je bénéficierai de l'effet de surprise. Par ailleurs, plus d'un visage inconnu parmi l'aristocratie assise au premier rang sera susceptible d'éveiller les soupçons de Francesco. Mais tu dois d'abord me faire entrer dans les lieux.

– Je vais voir ce que je peux faire et je vais essayer d'éloigner Law et Varo le temps que tu fasses ce que tu as à faire.

– Je te remercie.

_Le lendemain matin._

Méllita s'éveilla avant l'aube le lendemain, et se rendit aussitôt à la cathédrale. Il y avait encore peu de monde, même si déjà une poignée de moines et de sœur se rassemblait pour accomplir le rite des laudes. Consciente qu'elle devait éviter de se faire remarquer, elle grimpa jusqu'au sommet du campanile, d'où elle regarda le soleil se lever sur la cité. Peu à peu, en contrebas, la place s'emplit de citadins de toutes origines, famille et couple, aristocrates et marchands, pressé d'assister au premier office de la journée, honoré par la présence du duc et de son jeune frère. Méllita examina en détail l'assistance et, dès qu'elle vit Kora escaladé les degrés de la cathédrale, elle se coula vers le côté de la tour le moins exposé et redescendit, agile comme un singe, pour le rejoindre, se forcent de garder la tête baissée et de se fondre du mieux poussive le dans la foule, se mêlant à celle-ci pour s'y cachée. Elle ne porter aucune arme ouvertement, quand bien même nombreux de ses compatriotes, banquier ou négociant, abordée à leur ceinture une épée d'apparat.

– Ah, te voici, dit Kora quand Méllita le rejoignit. Toutes les dispositions ont été prises et une place à été réservé dans la nef, au troisième rang. Alors qu'il parlait, la foule sur les marches s'ouvrit et les hérauts alignés portèrent leur trompette à leurs lèvres pour sonner l'une fanfare. Mais les voilà, ajouta-t-il.

Entrant sur la place, Lorenzo apparu en premier, son épouse Clarisse à ses côtés. Elles tenaient par la main leur fille aînée, tandis que leurs fils marchaient, très fier, à la droite de son père. Derrière eux, accompagné par sa nourrice, venait leur petite fille de trois ans, tandis qu'une autre portée un bébé, tout emmitouflée de satin blanc. Les suivait Giuliano et sa maîtresse, enceinte jusqu'aux yeux. La foule s'inclina sur leur passage, alors qu'il traversait la place pour être accueilli à l'entrée du Duomo par deux des prêtres assistant que Méllita reconnu avec un frisson d'horreur : il s'agissait de Stefano et le prêtre de Volterra, dont le nom, lui avait indiqué Kora, était Antonio.

La famille de Lorenzo entra dans la cathédrale, suivi par les prêtres, eux-mêmes suivis par les citoyens de Florence, dans l'ordre protocolaire. Kora donna une bourrade à Méllita et pointa le doigt. Dans la cohue, il venait de repérer Francesco et son complice Akim déguisé en diacre.

– Vas-y, souffla-t-il à Méllita d'une voix pressante. Ne les lâche pas.

De plus en plus de gens s'entasser dans la cathédrale qui fut bientôt comble, si bien que ceux qui avaient espéré une place durent ce contenter de rester dehors. Dix mille fidèles s'étaient réunis en tout et Kora, de toute sa vie, n'avait jamais vu une t'elle foule à Tyr il pria en silence pour le succès de l'entreprise de Méllita.

À l'intérieur, les fidèles attendaient dans la chaleur étouffante. Méllita n'avait pas eu la possibilité de s'approcher autant qu'elle l'aurait voulu de Francesco et de ses complices, mais elle les tenait à l'œil, calculant le meilleur moyen de les intercepter dès qu'ils auraient lancé leur attaque. Entre-temps, l'évêque de Tyr avait pris place devant le Grand hôtel et la messe commença.

C'est au moment où l'évêque bénissait le pain et le vin que Méllita remarqua le regard échangé entre Francesco et de Akim. La famille de Lorenzo était assise juste devant eux. Au même moment, les deux prêtes, Stefano et Antonio, placer sur les marches inférieures de l'hôtel, au plus près de Lorenzo et Giuliano, s'étaient mis à jeter des regards à la dérobée. L'évêque se retourna vers l'assemblée des fidèles, éleva le ciboire d'or et entonna :

– le sang du Christ…

Soudain, tout se passa simultanément : Akim se dressa d'un bond aux cris de : « crève, espèce de traître ! » Avant de plonger sa dague dans la nuque de Giuliano. Un flot de sang jaillit de la blessure, éclaboussant sa compagne qui s'effondra en larmes à genoux.

– Laisse-moi achevé ce bâtard ! Hurla Francesco, bousculant Akim et jetant à terre Giuliano qui essayait d'étancher lui-même sa blessure.

Francesco enfourcha et plongea à plusieurs reprises sa dague dans le corps de sa victime, pris d'une telle frénésie qu'un moment, sans apparemment s'en rendre compte, il se transperça la cuisse. Giuliano était mort bien longtemps avant que Francesco lui assénait son 19e et dernier coup de couteau.

Dans le même moment, Lorenzo, poussant un cri d'alarme, avait pivoté pour affronter les agresseurs de son frère tandis que Clarisse et les nourrissent regrouper les enfants pour les conduire en lieu sûr. La confusion était générale. Lorenzo avait écarté l'idée d'avoir ses gardes du corps à proximité – à un attentat meurtrier dans une église était chose inimaginable – mais, désormais, pour le rejoindre, ces derniers devaient bousculer la foule des fidèles paniquées et perplexes, qui jouait des coudes et se piétiner mutuellement pour s'éloigner de cette boucherie et la situation était encore aggravée par la chaleur et le faite qu'il n'y avait quasiment pas de place pour bouger…

À l'exception de la proximité immédiate de l'autel. L'évêque et ses assistants demeuraient figés, interdit, mais Antonio et Stefano, voyant Lorenzo leur tourner le dos, saisir l'occasion pour dégainer les dagues de sous leur soutane avant de se jeter sur lui par derrière.

Les prêtres sont rarement des tueurs patentés et si nobles qu'il croit être leur cause, il ne réussir tout aux plus a égratinés avant que Lorenzo se débarrasse d'eux. Mais dans la mêlée, il finir par avoir le dessus et, cette fois, Francesco, claudiquant à cause de la blessure qui s'était lui-même infligé, mais dynamisé par toute la haine qui bouillonnait en lui, s'approcher à son tour et, rugissant des imprécations, il est éleva lui aussi sa dague. Antonio et Stefano, atterré par leurs actes, avait tourné les talons et fuit en direction de la petite de l'abside. Mais Lorenzo titubait, reluisants de sang, tandis qu'une entaille au sommet de son de l'épaule droite l'avait rendu invalide.

– Ton heure est venu, Lorenzo ! Hurla Francesco. Toute ta bâtarde de famille est en train de périr par mon épée !

– Enfoirés ! Rétorqua Lorenzo. Je m'en vais te tuer !

– Avec ce bras ? Ricana Francesco en levant sa dague pour frapper.

Au moment où son poing s'abattait, une main vigoureuse le saisit au poignet, et immobilisa son geste, avant de le faire pivoterFrancesco se retrouva face à face avec un autre ennemi juré.

– Qui es-tu toi ! Gronda-t-il.

– C'est ton heure à toi qui est venu, Francesco !

La cohue s'éclaircit et les gardes de Lorenzo approchaient. Akim été arrivé aux côtés de Francesco. Il hurla :

– Vien, il faut qu'on parte. C'est terminé.

– Pas avant d'en avoir fini avec ses misérables, dit Francesco, mais il avait les traits tirés ; sa propre blessure saignait abondamment.

– Non ! Nous devons battre en retraite !

Francesco avait l'air furieux mais il acquiesça, non sans lancer à Méllita.

– Ce n'est pas terminé.

– Non, ça ne l'est pas. Ou que tu ailles, je te suivrai, Francesco, jusqu'à ce que je t'ai taillé en pièces.

Furieux, Francesco tourna les talons et suivis Akim qui disparaissaient déjà derrière le Grand autel. Il devait y avoir une porte de sortie dans l'abside. Méllita s'apprêtait à les suivre.

– Attends ! Dit une voix brisée derrière elle. Laisser les filer, ils n'iront pas loin. J'ai besoin de toi ici. J'ai besoin de ton aide.

Méllita se retourna pour découvrir le duc affalé au sol entre deux chaises renversées. Pas très loin, sa famille s'était blottie, en larmes, Clarisse, l'air horrifié, serrés fort les deux aînés de ses enfants.

Les gardes de Lorenzo étaient arrivées.

– Veiller sur ma famille, dit ce dernier. La cité va être en grand émoi. Ramenez-les au palais et barricadé les portes.

Il se tourna vers Méllita.

– Tu m'as sauvé la vie.

– J'ai fait mon devoir ! Dorénavant, Francesco devra payer chèrement !

Méllita aida Lorenzo à se relever et l'assit avec précaution sur une chaise. Levant les yeux, il vit que l'évêque et les autres prélats avaient disparu. Derrière elle, les gens continuaient à se bousculer, à s'agripper et à s'échiner pour sortir de la cathédrale par les grandes portes ouest.

– Il faut que je parte a la poursuite de Francesco !

– Non, dit Lorenzo. Je ne suis pas en état de me mettre à couvert seul. Tu dois m'aider. Conduis-moi à San Lorenzo. J'y ai des amis.

Méllita était déchiré mais elle savait tout ce que Lorenzo avait fait pour la ville. Désormais, c'était Lorenzo la victime. Il était certes encore envie. Mais cela risquait de ne pas durer s'il n'était pas soigné au plus vite. L'église de San Lorenzo n'était qu'à une brève distance au nord-ouest du baptistère.

Méllita pensa du mieux qu'elle put les blessures de Lorenzo, à l'aide de deux bandelettes découpées dans sa propre chemise. Puis elle le releva avec précaution.

– Mettez votre bras autour de mon épaule. Bien. Maintenant, on devrait pouvoir sortir par derrière l'autel…

Ils clopinèrent dans la direction prise peu auparavant par les agresseurs et parvient bientôt dans une petite porte béante au seuil maculé de sang. C'était sans nul doute la voie empruntée par Francesco. Les attendait-t-il, tapis non loin ? Il serait difficile pour Méllita de libérer sa dague à ressort, et plus encore de se battre, tout en soutenant Lorenzo avec son bras droit. Mais elle avait son bouclier métallique fixé à l'avant-bras gauche.

Ils se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à la place devant le mur nord de la cathédrale, où ils découvrirent des scènes de confusion et de chaos. Ils longèrent l'édifice pour rallier le flanc ouest après que Méllita eu prit le temps de passer sa cape autour des épaules de Lorenzo, en un camouflage improvisé. Sur la place séparant la cathédrale du baptistère, des groupes d'individus portants la livraient deFrancesco et de Lorenzo se livrait à des combats au corps à corps, si abordé par leur tâche que Méllita put se couler entre eux sans encombre , alors ils parvenaient à la place San Lorenzo.

Ils atteignirent l'église sans autre tracas mais les portes étaient barricadés. Elle tambourina sur les battants et enfin un judas coulissant, révélant un œil et un fragment de visage soupçonneux.

– Lorenzo a été blessé, haleta Méllita. Ils sont à nos trousses. Ouvrez la porte !

– Il me faut le mot de passe, dit l'homme à l'intérieur. Méllita ne sut que faire mais Lorenzo avait entendu le son de la voix et reconnaissait celle-ci, il se ressaisit.

– Angelo, s'écria-t-il d'une voix forte. C'est moi, Lorenzo ! Ouvre cet putain de porte !

– Mon Dieu, s'exclama l'homme. Nous vous croyons mort ! Il se tourna pour héler quelqu'un d'invisible. Déverrouille-moi ça, ! Et vite !

Le judas se referma et l'on entendit des verrous coulissés. Juste à temps, l'une des lourde porte s'entrouvrit pour laisser passer Méllita et Lorenzo avant de se refermer aussitôt dans leur dos, tandis que le portier repoussé prestement les loquets. On entendit un terrible fracas de combat à l'extérieur. Méllita se retrouva à regarder fixement les yeux vers et placide d'un homme raffiné d'environ 25 ans.

–Angelo, dit ce dernier pour se présenter. J'ai dépêchés certains de mes hommes à revers pour intercepter cette bande de rats. Il ne devrait plus nous importuner. Son attention revint à Lorenzo. Laisse-moi t'aider à l'asseoir sur un banc. Nous examinerons alors ces blessure.

– Il est en sécurité maintenant, dit Méllita en confiant Lorenzo à deux assistants qui avec moulte prétention, le menèrent vers un banc encastré dans le mur nord de l'église.

– On va le recoudre, étancher le sang et, sitôt qu'il aura récupéré, nous le reconduirons à son palais. Ne t'inquiète pas, il est bel et bien en sécurité désormais et nous n'oublierons pas ce que tu as fait.

Mais Méllita songeait déjà à Francesco. L'homme avait eu tout le temps du monde pour s'enfuir.

– Je dois partir.

– Attends ! Dit Lorenzo.

Méllita s'approcha et s'agenouilla au côté du blessé.

– Je suis ton obligé, dit Lorenzo. J'ignore pourquoi tu m'as aidé ou comment tu as pu savoir ce qui se tramait, quand bien même mes propres espions en ignorés tout. Il marqua un temps, plissant les yeux de douleur alors qu'un domestiques nettoyait sa blessure à l'épaule. Qui es-tu ? Poursuivait-t-il quand il eut quelque peu recouvert ses esprits.

– Je suis Méllita Ibn Lahad, je suis une Hashashin.

– Une assassin. Mais… J'étais là quand Alberti est mort. Était-ce toi ?

– Oui.

– Tu as pris une revanche pour ses enfants aussi rapides que mérité. Comme tu le vois, je n'ai pas eu le même succès. Mais pour l'heure, malgré leur ambition démesurée, Francesco et sa bande se sont eux-même trancher la gorge. Je prie pour que…

L'un des hommes de patrouille de Lorenzo dépêchés à l'extérieur pour s'occuper des hommes de Francesco revenait en hâte, le visage maculé de sang et de sueur.

– Qui a-t-il ? Demanda Angelo.

– De mauvaises nouvelles, Monsieur. Les hommes de Francesco se sont regroupés et sont en train d'envahir le palais de la seigneurie. Nous ne pourrons les contenir bien longtemps.

Angelo pâlit.

– Mauvaise nouvelle, en effet. S'ils s'en emparent, ils tueront tous les partisans que nous y avons et, s'ils prennent le pouvoir…

– S'ils prennent le pouvoir, repris Lorenzo, ma survie n'aura plus aucun sens. Nous serons tous des hommes morts. Il voulut se relever mais retomba avec un gémissement de douleur. Angelo ! Tu dois prendre avec toi des troupes qui nous restent ici et…

– Non ! Ma place et auprès de vous. Nous devons vous reconduire au palais de la seigneurie dès que possible. De là-bas, nous serons à même d'organiser la riposte.

– Je vais m'en aller, intervint Méllita. Il se trouve que j'en ai pas fini avec Francesco.

Lorenzo la regarda.

– Tu en as fait assez.

– Pas temp que la tâche n'est pas terminée. Et Angelo a raison, il a une mission plus importante à accomplir – vous conduira à l'abri de votre palais.

– Seigneur, intervint le messager de Lorenzo. J'ai d'autres nouvelles. J'ai vu Francesco menais une troupe vers l'arrière du palais de la seigneurie. Il cherche un moyen de s'introduire par le flanc aveugle.

Angelo lorgna Méllita.

– Va ! Arme toi et prend avec toi un détachement, fais vite. Cet homme va t'accompagner et te servir de guide. Il va te montrer par où passer pour quitter cette église sans encombre. De là, il ne vous faudra que dix minutes pour rallier le palais de la seigneurie.

Méllita s'inclina et tourna les talons pour partir.

– Tyr n'oubliera jamais ce que tu as fait pour elle assassin, dit Lorenzo. Va, à la grâce de Dieu !

– Je ne crois pas en votre Dieu mais je vous remercie quand même. Termina Méllita.

Dehors, les cloches de presque toutes les églises carillonnées, ajoutantà la cacophonie de l'acier cliquetant, des cris, des pleurs et des gémissements. La cité était sans dessus dessous, des chariots incendiés brûlaient dans les rues, des groupes de soldats des deux camps couraient çà et là où s'affrontaient en mêlées épique. Les cadavres gisaient partout, sur les places et le long de des chaussées, il y avait trop de tumulte pour que les corbeaux osent décendre pour le festin qu'il contemplait de leur œil noir depuis les toits.

Les portes occidentales du palais de la seigneurie étaient grandes ouvertes on y entendait le bruit des combats qui se déroulaient dans la cour. Méllita fit s'arrêter sa petite troupe et elle aborda un officier de Lorenzo qui accourait vers le palais à la tête d'une autre escouade.

– Sais-tu ce qui se passe ?

– Les hommes de Francesco sont entrés par l'arrière et ils ont ouvert les portes de l'intérieur. Mais nos hommes dans le palais les tiennes toujours en respect. Les hommes de Francesco n'ont pas encore réussi à quitter la cour intérieure. Avec de la chance, nous serons en mesure de les y contenir !

– A-t-on des nouvelle de Francesco ?

– Lui et ses hommes tiennent l'entrée arrière du palais. Si nous pouvions en prendre le contrôle, nous les piégerions à coup sûr.

Méllita se tourna vers ses hommes et hurla.

– Allons-y !

Ils traversèrent la place au pas de course et dévalèrent la ruelle qui longeait la muraille Nord du palais, et prenant immédiatement à main droite, ils tombèrent sur la troupe de Francesco qui gardait l'entrée arrière sous les ordres de ce dernier.

Ils furent aussitôt sur leurs gardes et qu'en Francesco reconnu Méllita, il s'écria :

– Encore toi ! Pourquoi n'es-tu pas encore mort ? Tu as assassiné mes semblables !

– Ils ont tous essayés de me tuer !

– Tuez là ! Tuez là sur le champ !

Les deux camps engageaient aussitôt le combat, un combat farouche, taillant et transperçant avec une ferveur et une énergie proche du désespoir, car les hommes de Francesco savaient combien il importait de protéger leur voie de retraite. Méllita, le cœur habité par d'une rage froide, se fraya un passage jusqu'à Francesco qu'elle affronta, le dos plaqué à la porte du palais. L'épée que Méllita avait empruntée à l'armurerie de Lorenzo était bien équilibrée, sa lame était en acier de Tolède, mais elle n'était pas familiarisée avec l'arme et, en conséquence, ces coups étaient légèrement moins efficaces qu'ils auraient dû l'être. Elle avait éstropié plutôt que tuer les hommes qui s'étaient trouvés sur sa route. Ce que Francesco n'avait pas manqué de remarquer.

– Tu te crois maitre bretteur, n'est-ce pas, petite ? Tu n'es même pas fichu de tuer proprement. Laisse-moi te donner une petite leçon.

Ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre et des étincelles jaillirent de leur arme entrecroisée. Mais Francesco avait moins de place que Méllita pour manœuvrer et, plus âgée de quarante ans, il commençait à fatiguer, même s'il avait moins combattu ce jour-là que son adversaire.

– À la garde ! S'écria-t-il enfin. À moi !

Mais ces hommes avaient reculé devant l'assaut des hommes de Lorenzo. Méllita et lui se faisait désormais face, seul à seul. Francesco chercha désespérément une issue mais il y en avait aucune, excepté par l'intérieur du palais. Il ouvrit la porte dans son dos et gravit les escaliers de Pierre enchâssé dans le mur d'enceinte. Méllita se rendit compte que la plupart des défenseurs de Lorenzo devaient être concentré sur l'avant du palais où se déroulait le plus gros des combats et qu'il n'avait sans doutes pas assez d'hommes de couvrir également l'arrière. Méllita se lança aux trousses de Francesco jusqu'au second étage.

Les salles avaient été désertées puisque tous les occupants du palais, à l'exception d'une demi-douzaine de clercs qui s'égayaient aussitôt qu'il les vire, se trouvait en bas à lutter pour contenir les hommes de Francesco dans la cour. Méllita et Francesco traversèrent une succession de salles d'apparat aux hauts plafonds dorés et finir par déboucher sur un balcon qui dominait la place du palais de la seigneurie. Le fracas de la bataille se déroulant en contrebas montaient à leurs oreilles et Francesco cria désespérément à l'aide, mais il n'y avait personne pour l'entendre et toute retraite lui était désormais coupé.

– Défends-toi et bats toi, lui ordonna Méllita. Cela se réglera désormais entre toi et moi.

– Soit maudite !

Méllita assena un grand coup et entailla son bras gauche.

– Allons, Francesco, où est passé le courage dont tu as fait montre quand tu as poignardé Giuliano ce matin ?

– Hors de ma vue, foutre de rejeton du diable !

Francesco plongea, mais il fatiguait, et son coup passa au large. Il avança en titubant, déséquilibré, et Méllita s'effaça prestement, relevant le pied pour dévier la lame de Francesco et jetez l'homme à terre dans le même élan.

Avant que Francesco et puis se ressaisir, Méllita lui avait piétiné la main, le forçant à lâcher sa gardes, puis elle l'avait agrippé par l'épaule et forcée à se retourner sur le dos. Comme Francesco se débattait pour se relever, Méllita lui donna un grand coup de pied au visage. Les yeux de Francesco se révulsèrent tandis qu'il luttait pour ne pas perdre connaissance. Méllita s'agenouilla et entrepris de fouiller au corps le vieil homme à demi inconscient, arrachant ses vêtements pour révéler le corps maigre et pâle. Mais Francesco n'avait sur lui aucun document. Juste une poignée de Berry dans sa bourse.

Méllita jeta de côté l'épée et libéra sa dague à ressort. Elle posa un bras sous le coup de Francesco et le redressa de sorte que leurs deux visages se touchent presque.

Les paupières de Francesco bâtirent. Ses yeux exprimaient un mélange d'horreur et de peur.

– Épargne-moi ! Réussit-t-il à dire.

En cet instant, un grand cri de victoire monta de la cour. Méllita écouter les voix et en saisit assez pour comprendre que les hommes de Francesco avaient été mis en déroute.

– T'épargner ? J'épargnerai plus volontiers un loup enragé !

– Non ! Couina Francesco. Par pitié !

– Celui-ci c'est pour Giuliano ! Dit Méllita poinçonnant le gosier.

Le sang giclait et jaillit à flots des blessures, recouvrant Méllita. Elles se laissa retomber en appui sur les talons. Les yeux de Francesco luisaient encore même si leur éclat s'éteingnir. Il bredouillait quelque chose. Méllita se pencha pour l'écouter.

– Un prêtre… Un prêtre… Par pitié, va acquérir un prêtre.

– Il n'y a plus le temps. Et je ne crois pas que dire une dernière messe pourra sauver ton âme de l'enfer qui t'attend.

Un gargouillis étranglé sortait à présent de la gorge de Francesco. Puis ses membres se raidirent, il eut un soubresaut et, au seuil de la mort, son dos arca, sa bouche s'ouvrit tout grand alors qu'il livrait l'ultime et vain combat contre l'invincible ennemi que nous devons tous affronter un jour ; et, enfin, il s'affala, telle une outre vide, petite chose pâle, molle et ratatiner.

– Nul homme est invincible. Murmura Méllita.

Elle délaissa le corps de Francesco et quitta le palais de la seigneurie en direction des toits de la ville. Elle commença à peine atteindre les montagnes de tuiles qu'elle s'arrêta nette. Il était là, elle ne le voyait pas mais elle ressentait sa présence.

– Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais te manifester. Lança-t-elle.

Elle se retourna lentement vers une ombre postée derrière elle qui n'était éclairée que par le clair de lune.

– Trafalgar Law.

**Coucou les gens ça va? Oui je sais on voit pas beaucoup Law dans ce chapitre mais promis je vais me rattraper dans le prochain. Vu que je viens de terminer l'arc des huit cible les chapitres qui vont suivre sont transitoire avant d'attaquer le prochain arc voilou sur ce je vous dit bonne journée.**


	11. Confrontation

**Bonsoir, tous le monde j'espère que ça va? Voila on attaque un nouvelle arc celui des sable du temps. J'espère que ça va vous plaire sur ce bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 10 : confrontation.

Il faisait frais ce soir-là, les premiers flocons de l'hiver commençaient à tomber sur les toits de la ville et commencer à recouvrir les cadavres de la ville. Après les événements au palais de la seigneurie les hommes de Lorenzo essayaient tant bien que mal de réparer les dégâts à travers la ville en éteignant les feux, rassemblant les corps, et essayant de calmer la populace.

Et sur les toits de la ville, l'atmosphère était glaciale. Trafalgar Law et l'assassin se faisait face dans un duel a qui cédra le premier. Law était surexcitée, un mélange d'appréhension et d'excitation face à l'adversaire qu'il avait en face de lui le gagner. Il avait tellement attendu ce face-à-face, il s'y était préparé répétant milles fois dans sa têtes divers scénarios.

L'excitation ne gagnait pas sur la raison, Law était aussi surpris que son adversaire connaisse son identité. De plus sa voix ne lui était pas inconnue.

Méllita quant à elle était pas vraiment surprise, elle savait qu'un jour ou l'autre elle devrait lui faire face mais était-elle vraiment prête ? Le doute la gagna peu à peu, de plus elle n'avait pas le matériel adéquate pour l'affronter. Elle n'avait sur elle que de ses lames secrètes, ainsi qu'une épée dont telle n'était pas familiarisée au maniement. Toutes ces observations lui fit baisser sa garde.

– Room.

Une sphère bleue apparut tout autour d'eux, Méllita observa le lieu un moment avant d'entreprendre de dégainer son épée.

– Shambles.

Ça s'était passé en une fraction de seconde, les toits qu'ils arboraient quelques moments auparavant étaient devenus déserts laissant places à une clairière en dehors de la ville dont des falaises délimitaient le territoire. Méllita observa de nouveau le lieu avant de reporter son attention sur Law lui lançant un regard interrogateur à travers sa capuche. Ce dernier le devina et répondit à sa question.

– Maiṁ vāstava mēṁ nahīṁ cāhatā thā lēkina sirpha sahayōgiyōṁ lēkina hamārī laṛā'ī mēṁ ēmbēḍēḍa hō jātē haiṁ, āpa mērē śikāra kara rahē haiṁ aura maiṁ sājhā ki isamēṁ kō'ī sandēha nahīṁ hai. _(Je n'ai pas vraiment envie que mes confrères viennent s'incruster dans notre combat, tu es ma proie et il est hors de question que je partage.)_

– Āpa rājapūta bāta? _(Tu parles le rajput ?)_

– Hām̐ , maiṁ sīkha. _(Oui, je l'apprends.)_

L'un comme l'autre s'observant avec grande attention, le moindre mouvement, la moindre respiration ne passait pas invisible. Méllita savait que Law avait un côté sombre, et elle le découvrit aujourd'hui. Il était comme un tigre s'apprêtant à bondir sur sa proie. Les observations se coupa court quand Law la questionna.

– Tuma kauna hō? _(Qui es-tu ?__)_

– Kyōṁ isa bāta karatā hai? _(Pourquoi cette question ?)_

– Maiṁ basa cāhatā hūm̐ mujhē māranē kē li'ē jā rahā hūm̐ jō jānatē haiṁ. Isakē alāvā, apanī āvāja mērē li'ē anajāna nahīṁ hai. _(Je veux juste savoir qui je vais tuer. De plus, ta voix ne m'est pas inconnue.)_

Mince, elle avait oublié de changer le timbre de sa voix. C'était une faute, une faute que Law s'étaient empressés de remarquer. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache qui elle était. Mais c'était trop tard, elle venait de lui dévoiler un indice. Pour essayer de lui faire oublier sa faute elle décida de changer de sujet.

– Kyōṁ āpa āpa ṭamaplara adhikāra kī rakṣā kē li'ē kiyā thā, mujhē māranē karatē haiṁ? Aura phira bhī maiṁ kisī bhī samaya apanē kō dēkhā, kyōṁ? _(Pourquoi veux-tu me tuer, tu devais protéger ce templier non ? Et pourtant je ne tes vu à aucun moment, pourquoi ?)_

– Asala mēṁ maiṁ tuma usē māra ḍālō. Maiṁ āpa mēṁ sakṣama thē kyā dēkhanā cāhatā thā, aura maiṁ apanē purānē kyā dēkhā. Aura tuma mērē savāla kā javāba nahīṁ thā, isali'ē maiṁ yaha dōharānā hōgā. Tuma kauna hō? _(À vrai dire je t'ai laissé le tuer. Je voulais voir de quoi tu étais capable, et ce que j'ai vu ma plus. Et tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, alors je vais te la répéter. Qui es-tu ?)_

– Maiṁ sirpha ēka hatyārā hūm̐ . Yahī kāraṇa hai ki āpa jānanē kī jarūrata hai. _(Je ne suis qu'une assassin. C'est tout ce que tu dois savoir.)_

– Très bien dans ce cas bas toi! Room!

Il nouvelle sphère bleue apparut, Law dégaina son nodashi. Méllita fit de même.

– En dégainant ton sabre tu as commis une erreur. Dit-elle. Maintenant je vais être obligée de te tuer.

– J'allais te dire la même chose.

Une fois sa phrase à peine terminée, Méllita disparu de son champ de vision pour réapparaître au-dessus de lui le chargeant. Il esquiva l'attaque, son adversaire retrouvant l'équilibre fonça vers lui. Lui assénant des coups de lame qu'il esquiva ou para du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Il bondit dans les airs, Méllita fit de même. Une succession de coups de sabre se fit entendre jusqu'à ce que Law arrive à la repousser en arrière. Méllita regagna le sol, retrouvant son équilibre lorsqu'elle évitas une attaque frontale de Law. Celui-ci releva son nodashi pour l'abattre à nouveau sur son adversaire. Méllita esquiva de nouveau et pris appui sur la lame de son adversaire avant d'abattre son propre sabre sur Law qu'il évita en une pirouette.

Tous les deux s'écartèrent et se remit en garde. Puis l'un comme l'autre, comme d'un corps un accord foncèrent tous les deux. Un nouveau bruit de sabre se fit entendre, Law se retourna et vit qu'il avait touché sa cible. En effet, le bras gauche de son adversaire volait dans la sphère. Celle-ci a son grand étonnement ne parut pas surprise, en effet Méllita connaissait déjà les pouvoirs de Law l'ayant vu à l'œuvre pendant ces entraînements. Elle avait manqué de vigilance et de ce faite et se retrouver handicapé d'un bras. Les passes d'armes continuées et redoublèrent d'intensité. Méllita avait beaucoup plus de hargne et Law avait de plus en plus de difficultés à esquiver sa lame.

– Tact!

Ça par compte elle ne connaissait pas, elle vit Law lever son index vers le haut et un bruit de roche qui s'effondre se fit entendre. Ni une ni deux, Méllita bondit en arrière et vit un pic de terre sortirent de nulle part.

–Shambles!

Merdes, elle avait perdu sa concentration une fraction de seconde et cela lui avait coûté cher. Le pique de terre n'était qu'une diversion pour attirer son attention, Law pendant ce temps avait échangé sa place se mettre plus près d'elle et l'attraper. Résultat elle se retrouva dos collée à l'une des parois de la falaise, la lame du nodashi sous sa gorge et Law en face d'elle.

– Avant de mourir j'aimerais savoir qui est été mon adversaire.

Ni une ni deux, il retira le la capuche de l'assassin et laissa une expression de surprise envahir son visage. Il fut tellement stupéfait qu'il lâcha son sabre d'un coup et que la sphère bleue se retira.

– Méllita. Souffla-t-il.

Il n'y avait pas de doute possible, ses yeux bleus turquoise, ses lèvres pulpeuses, un visage digne d'une poupée,… C'était bien elle. Law n'y comprenait plus rien.

– Je ne t'ai pas appris à être cléments avec tes adversaires, Law. Il y a quelques secondes tu voulais me tuer alors fais le.

Law encra ses yeux gris orage dans ceux de Méllita, il n'y lut aucune peur, elle était prête à mourir. Mais lui n'était pas déterminé à l'agir jusqu'au bout, il voulait des réponses et il les voulait maintenant.

– Tu vas répondre à mes questions avant !

Son ton était autoritaire et ne tolérer aucun refus. Méllita le savait, et c'est vrai qu'elle lui devait des explications.

– Que veux-tu savoir ? Souffla-t-elle.

– Pourquoi as-tu assassiné ses hommes ?

Méllita prit une pause, elle ferma les yeux un instant, sentant une plénitude l'envahir avant de répondre.

– Il y a trois ans, quand la sœur Teodora ma acheter, j'ai passé un accord avec elle. Si j'arrivais à lui ramener la somme de cinquante millions de Berry, elle m'affranchirait et je serai à nouveau libre. J'ai donc commencé à effectuer le travail de tueurs à gages, au début c'était dur aucun rafick ne voulait prendre une gamine sous son aile. Mais il y a deux ans j'ai réussi à décrocher mon premier contrat, il s'agissait du juge Uberto Alberti. Par la suite j'ai effectué de nombreux assassinats afin de récolter la somme voulue et puis un jour on m'a proposé le contrat des huit cibles. Huit têtes de personnes plus ou moins influentes. J'ai accepté et je me suis mise au travail. À force d'entendre leur confession les uns après les autres j'ai fini par obtenir la vérité. Ces hommes étaient tous des Templiers, au début ce qui n'était qu'un simple contrat d'assassinat devenait pour moi quelque chose qui me tenait à cœur.

– Tu veux dire que Francesco était…

– Oui, c'était un Templier. Et je te l'ai déjà dit les assassins chassent les Templiers. Chacun avait agi dans un but bien précis. Tyr, Damas et Accra, celui qui tient ces trois villes tient North Blue. Abu'l Nuqoud a fait assassiner tous les aristocrates de Damas afin d'en prendre le pouvoir. Guillaume de Montferrand comptait assassiner le duc Frédérico pour s'emparer d'âcre. Quant à Francesco il comptait assassiner Lorenzo et son frère pour s'emparer de Tyr. Mais leurs agissements ne se contentaient pas à la prise de pouvoir d'une ville, il comptait créer une armée et pour ça à éradiquer les habitants qui ne pensaient pas ou ne faisaient pas ce on leur dictait.

– Que veux-tu dire?

– Jubair al-Hakim voulait brûler tous les écrits de Damas et je crois bien qu'il comptait faire cela aussi à Tyr et à âcre afin de supprimer le savoir et la libre pensée de chaque vie habitant sur ses terres. Majd Addin faisait régner un régime de terreur est exécuté quiconque ne pensait pas comme lui. Talal capturait les laissés-pour-compte de la société afin de les transformer en esclave et les envoyer à Garnier de Naplouse qui expérimenté tout un tas de drogue pour les rendre dépendant et en faire de de bons chiens dociles quant à Tamir il fournissait en armes et en armure afin de créer leur armée de chiens de garde.

Il fallut du temps à Law pour assimiler toutes les informations qui venaient d'obtenir, il comprit pourquoi Méllita avait agi ainsi et à vrai dire c'est pas comme si ces hommes comptaient pour lui. Il en avait strictement rien à cirer, mais pour joker c'était une autre histoire.

– Pourquoi m'as-tu formé à l'art des Hashashin ?

– Ce que j'ai vu en toi m'a… Plus. J'ai cru que tu pourrais devenir toi aussi devenir un Hashashin. Que tu pourrais rejoindre nos rangs. C'est pour cela que je t'ai enseigné le credo des assassins. C'est pour cela que je t'ai enseigné les techniques des assassins. Je t'ai léguer un héritage, à toi de voir ce que tu veux en faire.

Il y eut un moment de silence qui dura plusieurs minutes, Law et Méllita s'affrontaient du regard.

– Tu as eu tes réponses maintenant, alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Ton boss t'a ordonné de me tuer, alors fais le !

Law lui lança un regard incertain avant de se pencher pour amasser son sabre, il pointa le bout de sa lame sur la gorge de Méllita. Mais quand il allait frapper il stoppa son geste immédiatement.

– Je ne peux pas. Susurra-t-il.

Méllita était de marbre mais ses yeux commençaient à briller.

– Qu'est-ce que tu attends ! Hurla-t-elle. Fait le !

– Non, je ne veux pas.

– Si tu ne le fais pas ton boss va te…

Mais elle ne put terminer sa phrase, stoppées par les lèvres de Law qui l'embrassa passionnément. Au début elle était réticente, mais finit par se laisser aller. Law embrassa, léchait parfois même mordillait ses lèvres qu'il avait tant désirées. Méllita se laissa de plus en plus aller à ce contact buccale si passionné. Elle eut un moment de surprise lorsqu'elle sentit la langue de Law qui commençait à titiller la sienne, puis elle finit par jouer avec sa jumelle dans un tourbillon magique. Pour accentuer ce moment, Law la serra fort contre lui sentant la poitrine encore en formation mais déjà bien développée de Méllita contre son torse. Leur échange continu à un moment jusqu'à ce que a bout de souffle ils finir par le rompre à contrecœur. Leur front se touchèrent, ils inspirer et expirer quasiment en même temps, Méllita avait les yeux fermés. Quand elle les rouvrit elle croisa ceux gris orage de Law qu'il a regardé avec passion.

– Il n'est pas obligé de le savoir. Dit-il avant de reprendre le baiser.

_Une semaine plus tard, à Tyr, à la rose fleurie._

Law et Méllita avait passé tout le reste de la semaine ensemble, celle-ci lui donnait des leçon de langues étrangères.

Méllita était assise sur l'un des sofas d'un salon de la bâtisse, celui-ci était richement décoré de coussins au style oriental ainsi que de voilure de couleurs vives qui pendait ici et là. Law quant à lui faisait les cent pas dans la pièce, un air sérieux collé au visage. Le regard de Méllita jonglait entre Law et la feuille qu'elle tenait entre la main droite. Un silence régnait qui ne fut dérangé que par quelque courtisane qui passait dans les parages pour ce diriger vers un autre endroit.

Méllita regarda une bonne fois pour toute Law avant de déclarer.

– Très bien on reprend. Essaye de te concentrer cette fois. Dit-elle.

Law foudroya Méllita du regard avant de se reprendre. Il était là pour apprendre après tout, mais il est vrai que le Valérien était une langue qu'il avait du mal à adopter. Cela lui était plus facile quand il s'agissait du Rajput. Il avait réussi à acquérir la plupart des base en à peine deux semaines. Il fallait juste qu'il apprenne à les approfondir. Mais la il séchait quelque peu, pour lui le Valérien était sûrement la pire des langues à apprendre.

Et Méllita n'en avait cure, elle reporta son attention sur la feuille qu'elle avait en main avant de la lire à voix haute.

– Sen ve Kral güven dedi.

– Et qui… Êtes-vous, dit le fier… Roi. Tenta de traduire Law.

– Bunun için ben Eğer orada başımı eğmeyeceğim gerekir?

– Pour que ... Je doive m'incliner… Si bas ?

– Başka bir tüy sadece bir kuş.

– Rien qu'un oisillon d'un autre plumage.

– Bien ! Ve bu benim gerçek gerçek.

– Et voilà… Ma vérité vraie.

– Ya da tıka basa altın kırmızı doldurdu.

– Fourrer d'or… Ou fourrés de rouge.

– Bir kartal, korsanlar, her zaman seralar.

– Un aigle, pirates, à… Toujours des serres.

– Ve benimki çok uzun ve keskin.

– Et les miennes… Sont aussi longues… Et acéré.

– Uzun ve senin gibi keskin.

– Qu'acérée et longue que les vôtres.

– Böylece konuştu ve konuştu.

– Ainsi parla, parla ainsi.

– Alamut Kralı.

– Le roi d'Alamut.

– Ama yağmurlar onun den ağlamak.

– Mais les pluies… Pleurent en sa tanière.

– Ve kimse istiyor.

– Et plus personne ne l'entend.

– Evet, yağmurlar onun den ağlamak.

– Oui, les pluies pleurent en sa tanière.

– Ve hiç kimse artık duyar.

– Et nul âme ne l'entend plus.

– Bien Law, c'est très bien.

– Quel était ce texte ? On dirait une nouvelle ?

– En réalité c'est une chanson, elle a été écrite après la chute d'Alamut par les pirates de Kaido.

– Mais pourquoi en Valérien ?

– Le Valérien est utilisé par les marchands, les nomades, les pèlerins,… Dans le Nouveau Monde. De ce faite, pour faire parcourir un avertissement dans cette partie du monde, le Valérien est la meilleure langue. Parce que c'est ce que cette chanson est, un avertissement pour quiconque oserait se mettre en travers de Kaido.

Law la regarda un moment avant de se diriger vers elle et de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il plongea son regard dans l'océan bleu turquoise qui était les yeux de Méllita. Il la désirait, il voulait regouterà ses lèvres. Mais depuis la semaine précédente Méllita avait été froide avec lui. Au début il pensait que ce n'était pas pour éveiller les soupçons de la sœur Teodora. Mais quand ils étaient seuls à seul Méllita installer une distance avec lui, il n'arrivait pas à expliquer pourquoi et désirait une explication.

– Tu m'évites ? Demanda-t-il.

Le regard de Méllita changea et devint plus sérieux, elle le fixa un moment avant de soupirer.

– Je crois qu'il serait temps que je t'explique.

Elle reporta à nouveau son attention sur Law, un air grave marqué son visage.

– Je suis une esclave, une tueuse à gage et une putain. Ce qui fait qu'il m'est interdit de m'attacher à qu'il que ce soit, voir même se serait égoïste de ma part.

– Comment ça égoïste ?

– Je t'explique, le faite que je sois une tueuse à gages faits que je peux me faire tuer sur n'importe quel contrat que j'accepte. Je suis une courtisane, je suis promise à devenir la femme d'une nuit pour un homme différent chaque soir. Et pour finir je suis esclave, si la sœur Teodora décidait de me revendre un autre maître je serai obligée d'accepter mon sort. Comprend-tu ce que cela signifie ?

– Oui je crois savoir, si tu te fais tuer sur un contrat j'en souffrirai. Si tu vends ton corps un autre homme j'en souffrirai et si tu es vendu à un autre maître et que nous sommes séparés j'en souffrirai aussi.

– C'est pourquoi il m'est interdit d'entretenir une relation plus qu'intime avec toi.

Au fond de lui Law le savait, mais peut-être voulait-il se voiler la face en espérant l'impossible. Mais Méllita avait raison, il ne pouvait pas être ensemble. Cela leur était interdit.

– Law ! Trafalgar Law ! Cria une voix.

Law reconnut tout de suite à qui appartenait cette voie, c'était Varo. Elle émanait du corridor prêt de la porte d'entrée. Law se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers le propriétaire de la voix. Quand-t-il arriva à destination il découvrit Varo, essoufflé et tous transpirant.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Law.

– Il faut que tu viennes vite au QG, c'est Kora, il s'est fait arrêter par la marine.

_Une heure plus tard, au quartier général de la Don Quichotte Family._

Toute la section de cœur de la Don Quichotte était rassemblée, Nyobé, Kyle, Sioba, Varo et Law se trouvait devant joker. Ce dernier les regarda d'un air grave comme si la foudre allait leur tomber sur la tête. Joker se releva de son siège, fixa ses subordonnés les un après les autres avant d'ouvrir la bouche et de parler.

– Comme vous le savez, mon frère s'est fait arrêter par la marine. D'après les informations que nous avons il sera jugé demain sur la place devant le palais de la seigneurie de la ville.

– Quel crime a-t-il commis ? Demanda Nyobé.

– Pour être franc avec vous je n'en sais rien, toujours est-il que je vous interdis de faire quoi que ce soit pour le libérer.

– Quoi ! ? S'exclame tous les autres.

– Vous ne pouvez pas nous demander ça ! Hurla Kyle.

– Oui c'est vrai ! Kora a toujours été bons avec nous ! Hurla Sioba.

Les exclamations continuèrent un moment avant que joker décide d'y mettre un terme.

– Silence ! Si je vous dis ça c'est pour votre bien ! Un amiral de la marine est déjà sur place ! Si vous voulez y aller très bien, je ne vous retiendrais pas ! Mais sachez que ce serait du suicide.

La tirade de joker coupa le souffle à tout le monde, un amiral. Un amiral était ici et aller assister à l'audience de Kora. Maintenant il savait la vérité c'était sur que aller sauver leur chef était une idée plus que suicidaire.

– De ce faite, j'interdis à tous qui êtes ici présents d'assister demain à l'audience. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre.

Le ton qu'avait abordé joker pour ponctuer sa dernière phrase laissait entendre qu'il ne tolérait aucun refus. Tous acquiescèrent. Mais pour Law c'était une autre histoire, ils refusaient de laisser son mentor, son bienfaiteur, celui qui l'avait sauvé d'une maladie que d'autres ne savaient pas soigner, celui qui a lui avait tant appris pendant des années, celui à qui il devait tout. Ils refusaient de laisser cet homme seul face à son destin. Sa décision était prise, il irait à l'audience demain matin que joker le veuille ou non.

_Le lendemain matin._

C'était un matin gris, couverts, et la cité semblait grelotter par le froid hivernal. Law arriva à la place du palais de la seigneurie et découvrit, à sa plus grande surprise, une foule dense s'y était déjà rassemblé. On avait érigé une estrade sur laquelle se dresser une table couverte d'un dras de velours frappé des armes de la ville. Debout derrière, se trouvait un homme de grande taille, à la statue imposante, au nez court et au petit yeux prudent et calculateur habillé d'une grande veste blanche. Law compris qu'il s'agissait de l'amiral de la marine qui avait été envoyée dans la ville. Non loin de lui se trouvait le juge Prins qui allait traiter cette affaire. Mais l'attention du jeune homme fut bien vite détournée par l'autre occupant de l'estrade : Kora, enchaîné ; et juste derrière lui se dresser une haute charpente avec une lourde traverse à laquelle était suspendu un nœud coulant.

Law était arrivé sur la place habitée par un optimisme modéré : au pire des cas Kora risqué juste quelques années de prison. Mais bien vite, l'optimisme laissait place à l'inquiétude. Quelque chose n'allait pas… N'allait pas du tout. Il essaya de se frayer un passage mais sans parvenir à fendre la cohue – il se sentait près d'être submergé par la claustrophobie. Paniquée, il essaya de se calmer, d'agir de manière rationnelle. Il marqua donc une pause, rajustant son sabre dans le dos.

Resplendissant dans la tenue de sa charge, le juge éleva les bras pour calmer la foule et, aussitôt, le silence retomba sur la place.

– Don Quichotte Corazon, dit Prins sur un ton autoritaire qui, à l'oreille fine de Law, dissimulaient mal une nuance de terreur. Vous êtes accusés du crime de trahison envers notre cité. Vous avez conspiré avec vos complices de la tentative de meurtre envers le duc Lorenzo et du meurtre de Giuliano. Avez-vous quelque chose à dire pour votre défense.

Le visage de Kora été marqué par la colère, une colère sourde qui s'émana de lui.

– Oui, s'exclama Kora, je suis innocent du crime on m'attribue.

Mais Prins répondit.

– Et pourtant tous les mécréants qui ont attenté à la vie de Lorenzo et Giuliano ont été arrêté hormis Francesco qui est été assassiné, et tous ont dit que vous aviez fomenté ce coup d'état.

Law se rendit compte aussitôt qu'il s'agissait un procès truqué, il repensa à ce que Méllita lui avait dévoilé. Francesco était un Templier cela voulait donc dire que c'était un coup monté et que certainement les témoignages à l'encontre de Kora été des faux.

– Il ment ! S'écria Law.

Mais sa voix fut noyée par le grondement de la foule. Il joua des coudes pour se rapprocher, écartant sans ménagement des citoyens furieux, mais ils étaient bien trop nombreux et il se retrouva figé dans la cohue.

Prins avait repris la parole.

– Les preuves réunies contre vous ont été amassé puis examinaient. Elles sont irréfutables. En l'absence d'éléments à décharge, je suis contraint par ma charge à vous de déclarer, toi, coupable du crime dont on t'accuse. Il fit une pause et la foule se tue de nouveau. En conséquence, je vous condamne à mort, la sentence sera exécuté immédiatement !

La foule se remit à rugir. Sur un signal de Prins, le bourreau préparant le nœud coulant tandis que deux de ses assistants allers chercher Kora pour le conduire au gibet. La foule se mit à murmurer mais soudain une voix ferme la fit taire. Kora avait pris la parole.

– C'est toi le traite, Prins ! Tu est l'un d'entre eux ! Tu peux bien m'ôter la vie aujourd'hui, mais écoute-moi bien : ils auront la tiennent en échange ! Je le jure !

On lui glissa la corde autour au cou et le prêtre lui aspergea la tête d'eau bénite. Puis le bourreau tira sur un levier intégré à l'échafaud, une trappe s'ouvrit et Kora se balança, fouettant l'air avec ses jambes avant de cesser de bouger.

– Non ! Souffla Law, qui en croyait à peine ses yeux. Non, mon Dieu, je vous en supplie, non !

Mais les mots s'étranglaient dans sa gorge.

_Au même moment, à la rose fleurie._

Méllita se réveilla pas très bien ce matin-là, elle avait très mal dormi. Des mots de vente et un mal de tête pas possible l'avait empêché de trouver un sommeil serein. Elle ne se sentait pas bien du tout. Elle s'étira malgré tout, ôta ses couvertures de ses jambes et allat pour se lever jusqu'à ce qu'elle sentie les draps de son lit la collaient au niveau des jambes. Elle se retourna instinctivement et ce qu'elle vu l'horrifiè.

Une grande tache rouge, c'était du sang sur son sommier. Elle était devenue une femme, elle avait ses règles et cela ne l'a ravi en aucune façon. Elle savait pertinemment que le jour où elle saignerait pour la première fois, la sœur Teodora mettrait en vente sa vertu à qui sera le plus offrant.

Le premier réflexe de Méllita fut d'aller à sa commode chercher un poignard qu'elle dissimulait dans ses vêtements, pour ensuite se diriger vers le sommier et commencer à arracher l'endroit où le sang avait coulé. Elle répétait sans cesse des « non » à répétition tout en ayant une respiration rapide, des larmes couler malgré elle sur ses joues rouges de honte.

Elle était tellement occupée qu'elle n'entendit pas les bruits de pas dans les escaliers, elle entendit pas non plus qu'on avait frappé à sa porte et elle n'entendit pas la poignée s'actionner pour laisser entrer la sœur Teodora.

**Alors sa vous a plut, c'est vrais que y a pas mal de rebondissement. hésité pas a laisser votre avis, sa fait toujours plaisir. **


	12. Révélation

**Bonsoir tous le monde, j'espère que vous allé bien. Donc nouveaux chapitre j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Bonne Lecture.**

Chapitre 11 : révélation.

_En 1514, à Tyr, North Blue._

Cela faisait deux ans que Kora avait été exécuté. Malgré les ordres de joker de ne pas s'en mêler, Law et toute la section de cœur avait décidé de mener une enquête afin de retrouver les responsables de la mort de leur boss.

Le juge Prins ayant disparu de la circulation, Law et ses acolytes n'avaient d'autre choix que de mener une enquête pour trouver un homme qui sache où trouver leur cible. C'est ainsi, après plusieurs mois de recherches intensives que leur piste on finit par les amener vers un homme, un dénommé Ducasse, chef de la guilde des voleurs. Ce dernier et résidait dans une vieille ferme délabrée à l'extérieur de la ville.

C'était l'hiver, il faisait gris et un froid mordant. Law ainsi que Varo, Nyobé, Sioba, et Kyle traversèrent les sentiers recouverts de poudreuse les menant à la ferme de Ducasse. Arrivé à bon port, tous à part Law furent surpris de voir une bonne trentaine de femmes de différents âges s'affairer à des tâches.

– Qui sont ces femmes ? Demanda Sioba.

– D'après ce que je sais, répondit Varo, ce sont les filles de Ducasse.

– Ou plutôt ces femmes. Termina Law.

Tous lui jeta un regard interrogatif, il soupira avant de répondre.

– Il prend ses filles comme épouse, qui lui donne d'autres filles et il les épouse à leur tour. C'est ainsi que ça fonctionne c'est un vrai cercle vicieux.

– C'est dégueulasse ! S'exclama Nyobé.

– Que veux-tu, il fait ce qu'il veut, il est sur ces terre.

– Et les garçons ? Demanda Varo. Que fait-il des garçons ?

– C'est fils devienne des voleurs, comme leur père. Répondit Law.

Quelques remarques de frustration et de dégoûts se firent entendre de la part de Nyobé et Sioba. Varo et Kyle n'en pensait pas moins, mais Law n'était pas là pour porter un jugement sur Ducasse et ces méthode. S'il était là c'était pour obtenir des informations que seul cet homme qu'il méprisait avait. Sans prévenir ses compagnons Law se mit en marche entrant dans la vieille bâtisse, il s'agissait d'une vieille étale sur deux niveaux sans aucune cloison. L'endroit était mal entretenu et très sale la poussière, les excréments, l'urine,… Voilà ce que sentait cet endroit. Il y avait un feu de camp au centre de l'espace où trônait un grand fauteuil. Dans celui-ci était assis un homme d'âge mûr, grisonnants, le regard mauvais. Law en déduisit qu'il s'agissait de Ducasse.

Nyobé, Sioba, Varo et Kyle finir par entrer aussi dans la bâtisse alertant le vieux maître des lieux. Quand Ducasse les repéra il fit signe à Law de s'approcher. Ce dernier s'exécuta, s'approchant devant le feu de joie.

– Je suis… Comment ça Law.

– Oui je sais qui tu es gamin ! L'interrompit Ducasse. Si tu es venu ici c'est pour avoir des renseignements n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui c'est exact, et je…

– Et tu as de quoi me payer ces informations ! Je sais déjà tout ça tu me prends pour qui ! En attendant dit à tes hommes d'arrêter de fixer mes femmes ainsi ! Sinon je leur fais couper le membre viril et je le donnerai à manger aux chiens !

Mon Dieu ce que cet homme pouvait agacer Law, ce dernier imaginait bien le cœur palpitant du vieillard entre ses mains qu'il oppressait, le faisant hurler d'agonies. Mais il devait se contenir, Ducasse était le seul espoir qu'il avait de retrouver Prins.

– Votre toit, votre loi. Répondit Law.

– Bien, tu m'as l'air futé gamin ! Voyons voir ce que tu m'as apporté.

Law se retourna vers Nyobé qui portait un coffret contenant l'or tant désirée par Ducasse. Law lui fit un signe de tête cette dernière s'avança vers le vieillard déposant le coffret et l'ouvrit. Le vieil homme avait les yeux qui scintillaient en regardant le contenu du coffre.

– Il y en a pour 10000 Berry. Intervint Law.

– Cela m'a l'air d'être un marché honorable. Conclut Ducasse. Très bien que veux-tu savoir jeune homme.

Le ton et le vocabulaire de Ducasse avait changé en a rien de temps depuis qu'il avait vu l'or dans le coffre, ce qui exaspéra encore plus Law mais il se contient encore une fois.

– Je veux savoir où se trouve le juge Prins et pour qui il travail ? Demanda Law.

– Le juge Prins, intéressant, tu fais la chasse aux Templiers maintenant ?

– Répondez à ma question !

– Sur un autre ton jeune homme. Je ne pourrais pas te dire pour qu'il travaillait exactement ces templiers garde certaines informations ultrasecrètes il est très dur de les percer à jour. Mais je sais une chose ton homme sera à Tyr dans trois jours, il y aura une rencontre avec d'autres membres de son ordre. Ainsi que leur mentor, cela se passera au port. C'est tout ce que je peux te dire.

– Je vous remercie pour votre temps.

Law détourna les talons suivis de ses compagnons, il leur fallait un plan. Ils avaient trois jours pour le mettre en marche sans éveiller les soupçons de joker, ce dernier ne devait pas savoir que la section de cœur allait prendre sa vengeance.

_Trois jours plus tard, dans les ports._

Se fut ainsi que Law se retrouva trois jours plus tard dans les ports de la ville, pour filer le juge et ses comparses jusqu'à son rendez-vous avec leur boss.

Le plan était simple, Law devait suivre ces templiers jusqu'à leur boss. Découvrir leur identité et ensuite Law et sa bande s'occuperait de chacun de leurs cas. C'était simple, non ? Avec un plan aussi brillant, que pouvait-il lui arriver ?

La réponse lui vint sous la forme de sa vieille ami Méllita Ibn Lahad. Il ne la vie pas à proprement parler. Du moins, pas au début. C'était comme si il avait perçu sa présence ou que il en avait soudain prit conscience. Il regardait autour de lui, comme intrigué par une odeur de brûlé. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? D'où ça vient ? »

Et c'est là qu'il l'aperçut. Une silhouette tout habiller de blanc déambulants au cœur de la foule à l'autre bout du quai, se fondant dans le décor, mais qu'il repéra malgré tout. Quand elle se retourna, il vit à qui il avait affaire : Méllita Ibn Lahad. Et à en juger par son allure, elle n'était pas là pour se promener ni pour jouer les touristes, mais pour tuer. Qui ? Prins ? Les autres templiers ?

Seigneur.

Longeant le mur, il se dirigea jusqu'à Méllita, qu'il agrippa pour l'attirer dans une allée étroite entre deux cabanes de pêcheurs.

– Law, mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ? S'exclama-t-elle.

Elle se débattit, mais Law avait réussi à la retenir sans peine.

– Je file cet homme dans l'espoir qui me conduise à son boss, lui répondit-il. Est-ce que tu peux rester en retrait en attendant qu'il se manifeste ?

Méllita haussa les sourcils.

– Leur mentor va venir ?

– Oui, mon ami. Et Prins vas nous mener droit lui.

– Ça alors. Elle grimaça de frustration, mais Law ne lui laissa pas le choix. Je garde ma lame dans son fourreau. Mais pas longtemps.

Prins s'arrêta à la rencontre d'un autre homme celui-ci richement vêtu, d'après ce que Law put entendre il s'appelait Sander. Les deux reprirent leur route, Law et Méllita les filets discrètement. Law suivait Méllita, passé maître dans l'art de la furtivité, et tirer profit de la leçon qu'elle lui offrait : maintenir une distance respectable, qui leur permettait de rester hors de vue, tout en captant des brides de conversation, comme les jérémiades de Sander par exemple.

– Je suis lasse de marché, râlait-il. Nous ne devons plus être loin.

Effectivement, ils étaient proches. Mais de quoi ? Devant eux se dresser la barrière délabrée protégeant l'antre voûté de ce qui ressemblait à un cimetière.

– Oui, c'est là, répondit le juge. Vous comprenez, nous devons être sur nos gardes. Le maître préfère que cette entrevue reste discrète.

– Eh bien, si je l'avais su aussi nerveux, je lui aurais rapporté un bouquet de fleurs, rétorqua Sander avec un humour forcé.

Puis il jeta un dernier regard aux alentours et pénétra dans le cimetière.

Law hocha la tête et lui et Méllita suivirent, tapi dans l'ombre, ce cachant derrière les tombes, l'œil rivé sur l'endroit où Sander, Prins et ses quatre gardes s'étaient regroupées.

– Maintenant ! Lança Méllita.

– Non, pas avant d'avoir vu leur mentor. Répondit Law avec fermeté.

Les Templiers s'arrêtèrent de marché. Sander jeta un regard aux alentours d'un air suspicieux.

– Nous remettrons cette réunion un autre jour ! Lâcha Sander.

– Quoi ? S'exclama Prins.

Mais Sander tournait déjà les talons en faisant signe à ses gardes.

– La prochaine fois, assurez-vous de ne pas être suivi. Allons nous mettre à l'abri !

Puis, à ses hommes :

– à vous de jouer.

Ces derniers se précipitèrent dans la direction de Law et de Méllita.

Il dégainait leurs armes et les deux compères sortirent de leur cachette. Lorsque le premier se rua sur Méllita, elle lui entailla le flanc, l'arrêtant net. Puis, d'un mouvement vif, elle se déplaçait derrière lui pour plonger la pointe de son épée dans sa gorge et lui trancher la carotide. Quant à Law il faisait face à trois adversaires à la fois, cela ne l'empêcha pas de dégainer son sabre et de créer une sphère bleue dans laquelle il entailla les trois adversaires. Des parties de leur corps volé à travers l'espace bleu, parti que Law s'amusa à emboîter les uns avec les autres dans un immense puzzle.

– Tu m'as fait rater mon coup Law ! S'exclama Méllita.

– Pour une meilleure cause ! Répondit Law.

Ce dernier fit disparaître la sphère, laissant ses adversaires encore en vie pousser des hurlements de terreur.

– Tas raté ta chance ! Je vais m'occuper de ces deux-là ! S'écria Méllita qui s'était déjà lancé à la poursuite des Templiers.

– Méllita ! Non ! Cria Law à l'intention de son ami et se précipiter à ses trousses.

Law courait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se faire distancer par Méllita, il devait la rattraper.

– Méllita ! Arrête ! Hurla-t-il.

– Pas cette fois Law ! Répondit-elle.

– Allez mon ami ! Nous devons agir ensemble !

– T'as eu ta chance !

Entre temps, les deux templiers avaient prient conscience de ce qui venait de se passer : leurs quatre hommes, leur meilleure garde du corps gisait mort, comble de l'ironie, dans un cimetière, et ils se trouvaient seul, pourchassé à travers les rues de Tyr par un assassin.

Ils étaient loin de se douter que Law était leur meilleure chance de survie. Et il ne pouvait que les plaindre. Personne de sensé n'aimerait avoir Trafalgar Law comme seul espoir.

Pour en revenir à Méllita, Law était sur le point de la rattraper mais celle-ci actionna une bombe fumigène qui le ralentit.

– Retient ta lame Méllita ! Supplia Law.

Méllita finit par passer par les toits et la sa poser est un gros problème à Law. Il savait que cette fille était une maîtresse dans l'art de se déplacer sur de telles structures. Elle le distancerais sans aucun problème. Mais Law ne pouvait pas se permettre qu'elle tue ses deux hommes. Il avança sa main gauche créant une sphère bleue.

–Room!

Cette dernière engloba Méllita, c'était le bon moment pour frapper.

– Shambles!

Il s'était téléporté juste derrière Méllita, il l'agrippa par la taille et la plaqué au sol. Elle se releva et poussa Law furieuse.

– Espèce de chiens galeux ! Enlève t'es sale pattes de moi ! Hurla-t-elle.

– Je t'interdis de tuer ses hommes, Méllita. Ordonna Law.

– Ça fait une semaine que je traque ce porc, que je le suis partout, cracha Méllita. Et au moment où je tombe non pas sur une, mais sur deux de mes cibles, elle me filent sous le nez à cause de toi.

Leur visage était si proche que Law sentait la chaleur de sa hargne.

– Patience mon ami, leur heure viendra.

Elle s'écarta d'un geste brusque. Elle était furieuse.

– Je t'aiderais à capturer Prins, toi tu m'aideras as tué Sander ! T'as compris ?

– Le capturer ? Moi ce que veux ces voir qui est leur chef !

– Tu n'auras qu'à lui soutirer ces informations. Et une fois que tu en auras finie avec lui je m'occuperai de sont cas..

Le ton qu'arborait Méllita laissait entendre à Law qui n'avait aucun choix. Ce qui ne lui plaisait guère, mais il savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas contrarier la jeune femme. De ce fait il ravala sa fierté et l'accompagna jusqu'à la plantation ou Prins et Sander avait trouvé refuge.

Alors qu'il gravissait une colline surplombant la plantations de sucre, ils découvrirent une petite terrasse et décidèrent de s'y attarder un moment. Law contemplait les ouvriers en contrebas. Les hommes fauchaient la canne en chantant d'un ton morose. Le bruissement continuel de leurs outils flottant dans la brisée, tandis que les femmes avancées en chancelant sous le poids de leur panier.

– Les gardes quadrillent le domaine, déclara-t-elle. Je crois qu'ils se servent de ces cloches pour donner l'alerte. Celle-là, là-bas.

– Alors, il faut d'abord les neutraliser, dit Law d'un air songeur.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Méllita faire un geste étrange : elle ôta sa capuche et sa tunique blanche laissant apparaître un corsaire blanc qui donnait vu sur un décolleté plongeant.

– Avec tous ces hommes autour, la discrétion ne suffira pas, expliqua-t-elle. Alors je vais faire mon possible pour attirer leur attention, afin de te laisser une chance de t'en débarrasser.

Law la regardait se demandant à quoi donc elle pouvait jouer pendant qu'elle s'entaillait le pouce avec un minuscule couteau. Et pressa quelques gouttes de sang qu'elle déposa sur ses lèvres. Elle ôta l'épingle de ses cheveux et les ébouriffants pour qu'ils lui tombent sur le visage. Puis elle se lécha le dos du pouce, s'essuya le visage à la manière d'un chat. Elle s'entailla le creux de la main avec sa lame et commença à déposer des traces de sang partiel a sur son buste puis s'appliqua sa main sur son corsaire une large trace commençait à s'étaler.

– Bien, je suis prête.

– On y va.

Law surprit la conversation des gardes pendant qu'il attendait Méllita très de lenciente, et apprit ainsi que Prince s'étaient réfugiés à l'intérieur du ma noir. Intéressant. Et Sander s'était terré dans sa plantation, craignant pour sa vie. Bien, il espérait que la peur lui nouerait l'estomac que la terreur l'empêcherait de fermer les yeux. Il avait hâte de voir l'angoisse dans son regard quand il le tuerait.

Mais d'abord il fallait entrer. Et pour cela, il avait besoin…

La voilà qui s'avançaient. Décidément, il ne pouvait que louer son talent d'actrice. Pendant tout ce temps, elle avait réussi à le convaincre qu'elle était une simple courtisane, et voilà qu'elle apparaissait dans un nouveau rôle, celui d'une femme affaiblie. Et de façon suffisamment convaincante pour que les gardes n'y voient à leur tour que du feu.

– Halte! Ordonna un soldat devant la porte.

– Pitié, on m'a tiré dessus, dit-elle dans un râles. J'ai besoin d'aide.

– Seigneur, Philips, regarde-là, elle est blessée.

La pluscompatissante des deux sentinelles s'avança et la porte de la plantation s'ouvrit pour lui livrer passage.

– Monsieur, dit-elle d'une petite voix. Je suis trop faible.

L'un des hommes lui tendit le bras pour l'aider à franchir le seuil.

– Dieu vous bénisse, mes seigneur, dit-elle en boitant avant que la porte ne se referme derrière.

Law ne voyait rien depuis sa position, mais il entendit chaque son : le bruissement une lame, le son étouffé qu'elle produisait en s'enfonçant dans leur torse, le gémissement des soldats alors qu'un dernier souffle de vie s'échappait de leurs lèvres, puis le bruit de leurs corps s'effondre dans la poussière.

Law se précipita à l'intérieur, et ils foncèrent en direction du manoir. Les esclaves les avaient sûrement repérés. Ils ne leur rester plus qu'à espérer qu'il donnerait à pas l'alerte. Leurs vœux furent exaucés, car quelques instants plus tard, ils se glissèrent dans la bâtisse, communiquant à grand renfort de signes en se faufilant à travers les pièces, jusqu'au moment où ils l'aperçurent, debout dans un belvédère, à l'arrière du bâtiment. Tapis de chaque côté d'une arche, ils observèrent les alentours. Il était là, leur tournant le dos, les mains visiblement croisées sur le ventre, contemplant son domaine, satisfait de son sort : Le Templier Sander.

Méllita et Law échangèrent un regard. La proie appartenait à l'assassin. Pourtant, pour une raison étrange – peut-être pas ce que elle voulait qu'il rentre dans son ordre ? – Elle lui fit signe d'avancer et partit en éclaireuses, voir ce qu'il en était du reste de la bâtisse. Law se redressait, traverser la cour, et se faufiler sous le belvédère se placer derrière Sander.

Et la, il dégaina son sabre.

Law lâcha un juron, et enfin, Sander se retourna d'un bloc, s'attendant peut-être a voir l'un de ses gardes, prêt à le réprimander pour son impudence ou pour lui avoir chu la frousse. Sans lui laisser le temps de parler, Law le poignardas et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent avant de se figé. Puis il le laissa s'écrouler au sol, la lame toujours enfonçait dans le ventre tandis qu'il agonisait, le sang envahissant ses poumons.

– Pourquoi me contemples-tu comme un vautour ? Cracha-t-il.

– Songez au souffrances que vous avez infligé, Monsieur Sander, lui répondit Law d'un ton glacial. J'imagine que cela est votre châtiment.

– Les assassins et leur stupide philosophie…, Railla-t-il dans un unique ultime et pitoyable sursaut de mépris. Vous croyiez tous pouvoir changer le monde.

Il succomba.

Law était en train de quitter le belvédère en abandonnant le cadavre quand il entendit un bruit au-dessus de lui. Levant les yeux, il vit le juge Prins et Méllita qui le tenait en otage un pistolet braqué sur sa tempe.

– J'ai trouvé l'homme que tu cherchais, lâcha-t-elle.

– J'arrive.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois dans une pièce déserte du manoir. Le juge Prins était terrorisé, la peur se lisait aussi bien sur son visage que dans ses yeux. Quant à Law il n'aimait pas vraiment le faite de rester dans les parages. Il y avait trop de gardes.

– Emmenons-le ailleurs, disait-il, nous le ferons parler dans un endroit sûr.

– Non, s'offusqua Méllita, plus vite tu l'auras fait parler et plus vite je l'aurais tué. Nous allons régler cette histoire ici.

Law et Méllita s'affrontaient du regard pendant un instant, la tension était à son comble. Aucun des deux ne voulait céder. Mais Law en avait assez.

– Très bien, céda t'il, mais je te préviens c'est toi qui manieras le couteau en suivant mes directives.

– Très bien.

– Je ne vous dirai rien bande de raclures d'assassin ! Allez-y torturez-moi, ma bouche restera close. Déblatérer le vieux juge Prins.

– Oh si tu vas parler. Dit Law dans un sourire sadique. Vois-tu nous allons jouer un jeu, à chaque fois que tu donneras une mauvaise réponse mon ami ici présente te coupera quelque chose. Et je peux t'assurer que je ne cesserai pas ce ce petit jeu tant que tu ne l'auras pas supplié de te tuer. Nous allons faire une démonstration, Méllita sectionne lui ses phalanges.

Méllita s'exécuta, pris la main gauche du juge et commença à entaillée les bouts des doigts de celui-ci en profondeur, le juge poussa des gémissements de douleur.

– Bien maintenant arrache lui l'épiderme qu'il y a sur ses doigts.

Law devait avouer que le sang-froid de Méllita était sans égal, cette dernière s'était exécutée sans broncher et commencer à écorcher l'épiderme des doigts du juge. L'homme hurla de douleur.

– Arrêté ! Hurla-t-il. Arrêtez ! Vous avez gagné tuez-moi !

Law s'avança vers le vieillard terrifié approchant son visage de celui déformé par la douleur du juge.

– Pas avant que vous ayez parlé, s'expliqua Law dans un sourire encore plus sadique qu'avant. Vous allez répondre à ma question, pourquoi avez-vous exécuté Don Quichotte Corazon ?

– Je ne peux rien vous dire. Je ne peux rien vous dire. Sanglota le vieil homme.

– Très bien, Méllita fait la même chose à ses pieds.

Méllita déchausse à le vieil homme et commença à écorcher la plante des pieds de celui-ci. Le juge Prins hurla encore plus de douleur avant de céder.

– C'était un traître ! Hurla-t-il.

– Un traître ? Demanda Law.

– Oui… Il a vendu nos frères Templiers… Aux assassins. Notre mentor nous a ordonné de l'exécuter.

– Quitte à truquer un procès et a balancé une fausse accusation pour l'exécuter ?

– C'était le seul moyen !

– Et qui est ton mentor ?

– Je ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas le dire.

– Dis-le et mon ami mettra fin tes souffrances.

– Je ne peux rien vous dire.

– Très bien, Méllita coupe lui le membre viril et donne le a manger aux chiens.

Méllita se retourna vers Law lui lançant un regard interrogateur.

– Et s'il n'y a pas de chien ?

– Débrouille-toi.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas faire. Ce plaignit la jeune fille.

D'un coup de couteau elle sectionna le pantalon du juge laissant apparaître le membre viril, puis approcha son couteau à fin de l'émasculer. Mais c'est à ce moment-là que le juge hurla :

– Don Quichotte Doflamingo ! C'est lui notre mentor !

Law saisit le vieillard par le col de sa chemise. Mettant son visage en face de lui.

– Tu mens ! Ils étaient frères, il n'aurait jamais pu lui faire ça !

– Je vous jure… Supplia le vieillard, c'est la vérité.

– Tu vas payer pour ce que…

– Il dit la vérité ! Intervint Méllita.

Law se retourna vers l'adolescente le regard interloqué, celle-ci ne tarda pas à répondre à ces interrogations.

– C'était moi l'assassin a qui Kora a vendu les Templiers. Tous travaillés pour le même homme : Don Quichotte Doflamingo.

Law essayé d'emmagasiner les informations mais il n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée.

– Ce n'est pas possible. Tu mens toi auss…

– Et quel intérêt aurait-je a mentir, j'aimais Kora, c'était un grand homme et sa mort m'a attristé. Mais l'homme que tu essayes de te défendre est bel et bien le mentor de cette faction de Templiers. Crois-moi il ne recule devant rien pour atteindre leur objectif ou pour punir des traîtres à leurs yeux. N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit un jour : rien n'est vrai, tout est permis.

Law restait de marbre, il était comme une statue, il osait à peine respirer tant la révélation lui avait coupé le souffle. Méllita quant à elle s'approcha de Prins et lui tranchant la gorge. Ensuite elle reporta son attention vers Law le prenant par la manche et la tirant dans sa direction.

– Nous devons partir.

_Une heure plus tard_

Méllita avait entraîné Law dans un des clochers d'une des églises de la ville, celui-ci était démoralisé depuis la révélation. Savoir que son propre boss avait fait assassiner l'homme à qui il devait tout l'avait quelque peu achevé. Il était assis contre la paroi d'un mur Méllita s'était accroupi à son chevet.

– Law ? Demanda Méllita inquiète.

– Ça n'a pas de sens. Et pourtant c'est la réalité.

– J'aurais voulu que tu apprennes d'une autre manière.

– Non la manière ne change en rien, c'est toi qui avais raison de puis le début. J'aurais du me rangé à tes côtés et combattre les Templiers avec toi.

– Ce n'est pas trop tard tu sait.

– En fait c'est ton credo qui dit vrai. Si rien n'est vrai, alors, à quoi sert-il de croire en quoi que ce soit ? Et si tout est permis, alors pourquoi ne pas réaliser tous ses désirs ?

– Pourquoi, en effet ? Répondit Méllita avec un sourire mystérieux.

Les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête, bourdonnant de nouvelles possibilités.

– Il se pourrait que cette idée ne soit que le début de la sagesse, plutôt que sa forme finale, dit-il.

Méllita sourit, il avait enfin compris.

– Que comptes-tu faire ? Demanda-t-elle.

– Ce serait suicidaire de se venger, je n'ai pas assez de puissance pour vaincre un tel adversaire. Ni moi, ni aucun de ceux qui me suivent. Alors je compte former mon propre équipage et poursuivre le rêve de Kora en prenant la mer pour trouver le One Piece. J'embaucherais Varo, Nyobé, Sioba et Kyle. Et aussi Bepo et Sashi et Penguin, ils ont montré qu'ils étaient fort et qu'il savait se battre.

– C'est un beau projet.

– Et aussi j'aimerais que tu fasses parti de mon équipage dès que tu seras affranchi.

La nouvelle s'abattit sur elle comme une hache, elle ne s'y attendait pas. Il lui fallait quelques secondes pour redescendre sur terre. Avant de donner sa réponse.

– Ce serait avec plaisir. Répondit-elle. Je serai affranchie dans peu de temps, j'ai bientôt récolté la somme.

– La sœur Teodora n'a pas encore vendu ta virginité ?

– Nan elle est restée intacte, et j'espère qu'elle le restera jusqu'à ce que je sois libre.

– J'ai bien réfléchi aussi, les Templiers sont une menace pour les gens comme toi ou moi qui sont épris de liberté. Donc si ta proposition tient toujours j'aimerais faire parti de ton ordre.

Méllita lui prit la main et le releva, après cela elle entonna une incantation :

– Laa Shay'a waqi'un moutlaq bale koulon moumkine... Tels sont les paroles prononcées par nos ancêtres, qui composent les principes de notre credo.

Méllita l'entraîna vers l'arche du clocher laissant ainsi une vue totale sur la ville.

– Là où d'autres suivent aveuglément la vérité, rappelle-toi…

Et Law acheva la phrase comme s'il avait entendu toute sa vie :

–… Que rien n'est vrai.

– Là où d'autres sont limités par la morale et la loi, poursuivi Méllita, rappelle-toi…

–… Que tout est permis.

– Nous œuvrons dans les ténèbres pour servir la lumière. Nous sommes des assassins.

Quand elle finit sa tirade, elle lui saisit la main gauche.

– Il est temps, lui dit-elle. En cette époque moderne, nous ne prenons plus tout au pied de la lettre, contrairement à nos ancêtres. Nous n'exigeons plus le sacrifice d'un doigt. Mais la marque que nous appliquons est définitive. Et tu prêt à te joindre à nous ?

Comme dans un rêve, Law, sachant, d'une façon ou d'une autre, ce qu'il devrait faire et ce qui allait se produire ensuite, il tendit la main sans la moindre hésitation.

– Je le suis, répondit-il.

– Ça ne fait pas mal très longtemps, mon frère, dit-elle. Comme beaucoup d'autres choses.

Elle prit un briquet et fit chauffer le fer de sa dague, avant de l'appliquer sur l'index de Law.

– Tu es un assassin maintenant, bas toi.

_Quelques heures plus tard, à la rose fleurie._

La soirée était bien avancée dans l'établissement, la quasi totalité des chambre été occupée quand Méllita entra. Elle ne put faire que trois pas avant de tomber nez à nez sur la sœur Teodora. Celle-ci lui lança un regard sévère.

– Où étais-tu ? Je t'ai cherché partout. Demanda la sœur.

– J'étais…

– Peu importe, il va falloir que tu te prépares.

– Que je me prépare ?

– Oui, quelqu'un ta acheté pour demain soir.

L'épée de Damoclès était tombée, Méllita se figea. Il lui fallut quelques instants avant d'articuler.

– Et… Qui est-ce ?

– Don Quichotte Doflamingo.

**Alors sa vous a plut? N'hésité pas a laissé vos impression. Sur ce a la prochaine.**


	13. Soumission

**Bonjour tous le monde, ça va? Moi oui un peu débordé par les cours et le boulot. Donc petite information:**

**Tous d'abord j'ai changé le Rating de la fiction elle est passé a M. Oui ces bien ce que vous penser, hé non vous serez quand même déçue.**

**Ensuite, vue que je suis un peu débordé je pense ralentir mon ritme de publication.**

**Et pour finir je vous remercie pour les reviews et tous particulièrement MissWalker qui ma filer un sacrée coup de main pour ce chapitre parce que c'étais pas gagné. Voila sur ce je vous laisse. Bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 12 : soumission.

_En 1514, à Tyr, North Blue._

Law avait rameuté Varo, Nyobé, Kyle et Sioba dans l'ancien appartement de Kora. Il faisait froid, à chaque expiration de l'un d'entre eux laisser apparaître un faisceau de fumée, l'appartement qui était jadis vif et orné de couleurs chatoyantes été aujourd'hui morne et triste à regarder.

Chacun était attroupés devant un Law assis contre un mur qui caressait la douce fourrure blanche de Bepo allongé à ses côtés, les autres membres le regardaient les yeux exorbités.

– Non ce n'est pas possible ! S'exclama Sioba. Joker ne ferait jamais une chose pareille !

– Je suis d'accord avec Sioba, intervient Nyobé, je sais très bien que notre boss est un sadique avéré mais Kora était son frère. Jamais il ne l'aurait fait exécuter.

Chacun continuait communiquer son aversion à la révélation que Law venait de leur procurer. Il chercha un regard de soutien parmi les quatre visages qui lui faisaient face, et finit par trouver celui de Varo qui semblait mitigé. Sioba et Nyobé ne voulait pas y croire, quant à Kyle il est resté dans un silence profond. Law décida d'intervenir.

– Ce que je vous ai dit est la pure réalité.

– Et quelle preuve as-tu ? Demanda Nyobé. Tu accuses de joker d'avoir assassiné l'homme que nous aimions et que nous respections, mais quelle preuve as-tu à nous avancer ?

– Nyobé, réfléchit un petit peu et rappelle-toi ce qu'il a fait aux personnes qui ont osé le trahir. Il a horreur des traîtres, la seule différence a été que Kora était son frère, il a décidé de ne pas se salir les mains et a préféré monter toute une histoire pour le faire exécuter.

– Mais c'est… Comment ça Nyobé.

– J'étais à l'exécution, et je peux te dire que ce procès était truqué. J'ai torturé le juge Prins qui m'a avoué que joker avait tout orchestré et pour finir j'ai retrouvé l'assassin embauché par Kora pour s'occuper des huit cibles, rappelle-toi quelle importance elles avaient aux yeux de joker. Sans compter qu'elle-même peut te certifier que c'est bien notre boss qui est derrière tout ça, elle la vue de ses propres yeux à une réunion entourée de ces Templiers qui ont tenté d'assassiner Lorenzo.

Un instant de silence régna, Nyobé et Sioba méditer aux paroles de Law. Ce dernier jeta un regard vert Varo et Kyle et comprit qu'il avait réussi à les convaincre. Nyobé releva la tête et défia Law du regard.

– Et si l'assassin avait menti ? Tu as l'air de lui faire grandement confiance, pourtant nous avions tous ordres de la tuer. Et si elle est avait menti pour se venger.

– Crois-moi, elle n'aurait aucun intérêt à me mentir. Et oui je lui fais confiance parce que je la connais, tu la connais aussi et à vrai dire tout le monde ici présent a déjà fait connaissance avec elle.

– Et qui est ce ?

– Il s'agit de Méllita ou devrais-je dire… Paro.

La révélation sonna comme un coup de tonnerre, plus personne n'osait respirer laissant un silence de marbre s'installer. Seul Bepo osa l'interrompre en lançant un « désolé » puis se rendormir. Au bout d'un moment Sioba secoua la tête avant de prendre la parole.

– La prostituée est l'assassin !

– Oui, poursuivi Law, et crois-moi je lui fais entièrement confiance.

Un nouveau silence s'installa et Kyle qui n'avait pas prit la parole depuis le début décidait enfin d'intervenir.

– Que comptes-tu faire ? Tu veux que nous vengions Kora ?

– Non, ce serait suicidaire de s'attaquer à joker et je ne pense pas que Kora aurait voulu sa. Mais je refuse d'être encore larbins de ce type, de ce faite et avec votre accord je vais demander à joker de laisser à la section de cœur sa liberté de voguer à travers les mers sans se soucier de la Don Quichotte Family. Et le jour où nous aurons la force de venger Kora, nous frapperons.

Tous se lancèrent un regard convaincu. Law put enfin pousser un soupir de soulagement.

– Si tu veux que nous formions un équipage, intervint Varo, il nous faut un capitaine, je propose un vote.

– Et qui veux-tu voir en tant que capitaine ? Demanda Sioba. Toi, bel exemple d'autorité, j'en tremblerais de peur rien qu'à te voir sur le pont d'un navire. Ironisa-t-elle.

– Nan je pense que le seul ici présents à avoir assez de charisme et d'envergure pour reprendre le poste de Kora. Et pour ma part le seul que je suivrai est… Law.

– De même pour moi, intervint Kyle, la section de cœur ne peut être dirigée que par toi.

– Je suis d'accord avec les autres, admis Nyobé, tu ferais un excellent capitaine.

– Tant que c'est pas mon crétin de frère, je suis partante capitaine. S'exclama Sioba.

Law resta un moment silencieux avant de se relever pour faire face à son équipage. Ce qui réveilla Bépo au passage qui le fixa avec des grands yeux.

– J'accepte, dit Law.

Tous lui lancèrent un regard entendu et lui sourire.

– Alors, demanda Varo, qu'est-ce tu veux qu'on fasse maintenant capitaine ? De plus il faudra nom à notre équipage.

– Je veux que vous recrutiez de nouveaux membres, déjà je pense que Bepo aurait largement sa place au sein de l'équipage.

– Désolé.

– Arrête de t'excuser ! Lancèrent tous les autres en chœur.

– Ensuite il faudra trouver un navire capable de naviguer sur grande Line et de transporter du matériel et une logistique médicale à la pointe. Kyle étend donné que tu es le meilleur en navigation de nous tous je te laisserai le soin de choisir le modèle de navires.

– Vus ce que tu demandes, un navire submersible me paraît être parfait, surtout si tu veux opérer à bord. Mais avant de donner des ordres y faudrait peut-être avoir l'accord de joker.

– Je vais m'en occuper, ne vous inquiétez pas de ça. Quant au nom de l'équipage, je pense nous baptisait les…

Mais Law ne plus finir sa phrase que son escargophone sonna, le jeune homme le sortit de sa poche et décrocha.

– Qui est à l'appareil ? Demanda Law.

Un rire sinistre se fit entendre, Law se raidit ainsi que toutes les personnes dans la pièce en reconnaissant le rire de Doflamingo.

– Eh bien, poursuivi joker, je pensais que tu étais mort. Ça fait un petit moment que je ne t'ai pas vu ni entendu Law je commençais à m'inquiéter.

– Non j'étais juste… Occuper.

– Occuper… Intéressant. Au fait tu savais que le juge Prins a été retrouvé mort assassiner ? Tu ne serais pas pour quelque chose par hasard ?

Law était pris de cours, il savait, il en était sûr. Mais il fallait qu'il essaye de noyer le poisson, de ce fait il se ressaisit et essaya de prendre un ton le plus sûr qu'il soit.

– Non, je ne savais pas. Vous savez qui est derrière tout ça ?

– Sûrement un coup de l'assassin, il en est pas à sa première fois à vrai dire. Mais bon passons, retrouve moi ce soir vers vingt heures devant la rose fleurie. J'ai une nouvelle à t'annoncée et une petite surprise pour toi.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais Law n'aimait pas cette histoire, ça sentait pas bon mais alors pas bon du tout. Mais il se ressaisit encore une fois et répondit.

– Très bien, j'y serai vous pouvez compter sur moi.

Un nouveau rire sinistre se fit entendre, la nouvelle avait l'air d'enchanté Doflamingo.

– Bien, je sens que tu vas adorer cette soirée.

Il avait tellement insisté sur le « adorer » que Law était sûr et certain que cette soirée ne sentait pas bon du tout. Il raccrocha le combiné quelque peu inquiet. Inquiétude que Varo avait tout de suite remarquer.

– Ça va ? Demanda-t-il.

– Oui… Ça va. Articula-t-il. Vous pouvez disposer.

Toutes les personnes présentent lui lança un regard inquiet avant de s'exécuter, ils allaient pour partir avant que Law n'intervienne une dernière fois.

– Au fait , pour le nom de l'équipage. Je pensais nous baptiser les «Heart pirates », ça vous plaît ?

Ils se lançaient tous un regard entendu avant de s'exclamer en chœur.

– Aye ! Capitaine !

_Le soir même, 20 heures, à la rose fleurie._

Law s'approcha d'un pas lent et peut assurer du bordels, il distingua de loin la silhouette de Doflamingo poser contre l'un des murs de la bâtisse. Ce dernier voiyant son subordonné s'approcher eut un sourire mauvais.

– J'ai failli attendre ! Lança-t-il.

– Veuillez me pardonner… J'ai été quelque peu retardée.

– Ce n'est rien, entrons ou nous allons finir en statue de glace.

Ils entrèrent dans la bâtisse et Law sentit ses tripes se nouer, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond il le sentait. Une fois avoir traversé le corridor et attendre la grande salle, ils tombèrent nez à nez sur la sœur Teodora.

– Ah ses vous, disait-elle, cela fait un moment qu'elle est prête. Je vais la chercher, veuillez vous installez dans le salon en attendant.

Les deux hommes s'exécutèrent et entrer dans un salon ou d'autres hommes plus ou moins répugnant aux yeux de Law étaient assis en train de boire de l'alcool tout en profitant de la charmante compagnie des courtisanes. Law parcourra la salle du regard et reconnue Névia, assise entre deux hommes d'un certain âge qui n'hésitait pas à la tripoter malgré les regardent de dégoût qu'elle leur lançait.

Doflamingo s'assit sur une banquette où il invita Law à faire de même. Law limita dans une gestuelle peut assurer avant de regarder son boss dans les yeux.

– Vous vouliez m'annoncer quelque chose… Je crois ? Demanda Law un peu hésitant.

– Oui, dit Doflamingo tout en se servant une coupe de vin, voit tu, depuis la mort de mon frère, la section de cœur n'a plus de chefs et je pensais que tu serais parfait pour devenir le troisième Corazon.

Law fut sous le choc , il ne s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Il regarda son boss pour voir si ce dernier plaisantait et se rendit compte qu'il était on ne peut plus sérieux.

– Veuillez m'excuser, intervint Law encore sous le choc, mais je n'ai pas les capacités pour faire parti du Quattro d'As.

– Je le sais bien, Doflamingo but d'une traite son verre, mais vois-tu Law je pense que tu as de grandes capacités qui ne demandent qu'à se développer. De plus je t'aime bien, ton côté manipulateur, ton sadisme, etc. Me rappelle moi quand j'avais ton âge. C'est pourquoi je te veux comme mon bras droit et de plus je pense que c'est ce que mon frère aurait voulu.

Law encaissa les informations en silence, c'était le moment ou jamais de lui demander.

– Je voulais vous demander quelque chose . Demanda Law.

Doflamingo se resservit un verre de vin et but une gorgée.

– Vas y je t'écoute. Dit-il.

– Eh bien, je voulais vous demander de nous laisser moi ainsi que la section de cœur une certaine liberté à fin que nous puissions prendre assez d'expérience pour vos projets. J'aimerais former avec mon équipe un équipage indépendant de la Don Quichotte Family. Bien sûrs nous seront toujours à votre service, nous pourrions préparer le terrain pour vous sans vous attirer les foudres de certains empereurs pirates et de la marine pour que vous puissiez atteindre le One piece et devenir le roi des pirates.

Doflamingo s'écarta quelque peu de sa coupe de vin pour regarder attentivement son subordonné dans les yeux, il avait un air sérieux collé sur le visage. Puis ce dernier se mit à sourire et à rire de plus en plus fort avant de dire.

– Excellent ! C'est une idée que j'adore, c'est bien pour ça que je veux te confier la section de cœur ! Tu est vraiment un génie Law !

– Vous… Vous acceptez ?

– Bien évidemment ! J'ai pour projet de devenir grand corsaire de ce faite je ne pourrais pas m'occuper de tous s'en m'attirer les foudres de la marine. Donc ce sera à toi et à ton équipage de t'en occuper.

Il rebut d'une traite une coupe du nectar aviné avant de porter son attention vers l'arche d'entrée du salon. Law limita et vit la sœur Teodora suivi de près par une jeune adolescente habillée d'une tunique blanche scintillante par endroits, a dos nu qu'ils lui tombaient jusqu'aux genoux et que Law reconnut immédiatement… Il s'agissait de Méllita.

– Tiens, s'exclama Doflamingo, voilà justement de quoi fêter la bonne nouvelle ! Tu vois Law je t'avais parlé d'une surprise ! Et bien la voilà, ce soir je t'ai payé une vierge !

Law et Méllita se regardèrent simultanément, se lançant des regards terrifiés. C'était sa, c'était maintenant, Law l'avait senti, il savait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, il savait que cette soirée allait être horrible, que Doflamingo préparer un coup fourré. Il avait eut raison.

– N'est-elle pas désirable, souffla Doflamingo à l'oreille de Law, prends en grand soin elle m'a coûté très cher.

Law regarda Méllita encore une fois, cette dernière tremblotait et avait les yeux brillants. Si elle avait pu elle serais partit en courant très loin d'ici, mais voilà elle ne pouvait pas, c'était une esclave et elle était obligée de faire ce qu'on lui ordonnait.

Law ne voulait pas prendre une femme contre son gré et encore moins si on l'avait forcé et payé, oui il avait désiré Méllita plus que tout au monde, oui il avait certainement des sentiments pour cette femme, mais jamais de sa vie il ne voulait lui faire de mal. Elle lui avait déjà expliqué pour les raisons qui s'étalaient devant ses yeux maintenant pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas entretenir de relations avec lui, c'était pour éviter de le faire souffrir. Mais jamais de sa vie Law n'aurait pensé qu'il deviendrait le bourreau de Méllita qui lui retirait sa virginité. Il essaya de tenter le tout pour le tout en déclarant à son boss.

– Veuillez m'excuser, mais je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur, je porte encore le deuil de votre frère.

Doflamingo rebut une gorgée de vin avant de reporter son attention vers Law.

– Ce n'est pas très gentil de refuser un cadeau Law, mais bon, si tu n'es pas d'entrain alors ça sera moi qui profiterai de cette jeune demoiselle.

Law jonglait entre son boss et Méllita, Doflamingo eut un sourire malsain et rebut une gorgée de vin alors que Méllita lui lança un regard de terreur hors du commun. Il savait qu'entre les mains du flamand l'adolescente vivrait milles tourments.

Law ne réfléchit pas deux fois avant de déclarer.

– Très bien j'accepte votre cadeau.

– Bien. Rigola Doflamingo d'un air mauvais.

– Les chambres sont en haut à gauche à votre disposition. Indiquait la sœur Teodora.

Law se leva de la banquette et s'avança vers Méllita lui lançant un regard réconfortant, il n'allait pas lui prendre sa virginité, ils allaient simuler, ils allaient défaire les draps, mettre une couche de sang sur le sommier. En bref simuler la perte de la virginité de Méllita, mais c'était sans compter sur Doflamingo qui intervint un ce moment-là.

– Veuillez m'excuser ma sœur, mais il se trouve que c'est moi qui ai payé cette jeune fille, et j'aime bien vérifier la qualité de la marchandise qu'on m'a vendue.

– Où voulez-vous en venir ? Demanda la sœur Teodora.

– Eh bien, est-ce qu'il serait possible qu'ils fassent leur affaire ici même dans ce salon pour que je vérifie que cette fille est bel et bien vierge. De plus ça ferait une très bonne distraction pour tous vos clients ici présents.

– Eh bien, cela ne me dérange pas en soi mais votre subordonné voudrait peut-être un petit peu plus d'intimité ?

– Oh non ! Law n'a aucune pudeur, de plus il s'emploiera comme je le dis à faire son affaire devant tout le monde. Car il en va de ma distraction, n'est-ce pas Law ?

Law bouillonnait de rage, il savait que joker avait manigancé tout ça depuis le début. Il redirigé à son attention vers Méllita, cette dernière lui lança un regard de compassion. Tous les deux savaient ce qui allait arriver et ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour échapper à ça. Law dirigea son attention sur la sœur Teodora avant de déclarer.

– Cela ne me dérange pas. Assura-t-il.

– Bien dans ce cas, elle se tourna vers un groupe de courtisanes avant de leur adresser la parole, les filles allaient donc chercher des coussins pour les disposer au centre de la salle.

Méllita fermer les yeux le temps que les filles ramènent les coussins et prit une grande inspiration. Quand elle n'est rouvrit, elle chercha désespérément un regard de soutien qu'elle trouva chez Névia. Les filles avaient déjà terminé de tout disposé, Méllita avala difficilement sa salive.

Law et Méllita se regardèrent l'un d'un air sérieux et inquiet l'autre triste et soumis, et se dirigeait vers le centre du salon. Puis se firent face à face, l'adolescente était tremblante les yeux remplis de larmes qui menaçaient de couler à n'importe quel instant. Doflamingo prit une gorgée de vin avant de humer le nectar et de l'éloigner.

– Retirez-lui sa tunique, ordonna-t-il.

Law ferma les yeux, soupira, puis les rouvrit. Il dirigea ses mains vers le nœud près du cou de Méllita qui maintenait la tunique et le défit laissant couler le tissu parterre t'elle une cascade. Sans son principal vêtement, l'assemblée pu observait sans vergogne le corps encore en formation mais déjà dont les formes étaient bien affirmées de Méllita. Cette dernière sous les ordres de la sœur Teodora n'avait pas porté de sous-vêtements et était donc nue à la vue de tous, prise de pudeur, elle allait pour mettre ses mains sur ses parties lorsqu'elle rencontra le regard furieux de sa maîtresse qui l'en dissuada.

Méllita ferma les yeux et une larme silencieuse coula sur sa joue avant de reporter son attention sur Law qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'observer le corps de l'adolescente. Doflamingo avait un sourire très prononcé avant de déclarer.

– Bien, jeune fille déshabille le à ton tour et fait ça très lentement. Ordonna-t-il encore une fois.

Méllita regarda Law d'un air sérieux, ce dernier acquiesça. Elle devait faire de son mieux pour lui faire oublier la foule qui était présente et le faite qu'elle était forcée de copuler avec lui. Elle s'avança, encore un petit peu tremblante avant d'approcher une de ses mains près du chapeau de Law qu'elle retira laissant places à une touffe de cheveux mal peignés. Elle passa son autre main sur le visage de Law, ce dernier ferma les yeux pour essayer d'apprécier les caresse de la jeune femme comprenant que celle-ci fesait de son mieux pour le mettre en condition.

Elle approcha son visage de celui du jeune homme, caressant du bout des lèvres la joue de celui-ci avant de rencontrer l'épiderme buccal de Law et finit par un baiser qui s'approfondit par un jeu de langue. Law ferma les yeux essayant d'oublier les rires malsains de Doflamingo et les gloussements des autres hommes présents dans la pièce. Il essaya de se concentrer uniquement sur les caresses de Méllita donc il sentit les mains se poser au niveau de son bassin et remonter jusqu'à son torse.

Il s'écarta du visage de l'adolescente pour lui permettre d'enlever son Sweet dévoilant son torse à la jeune fille. Méllita parcourue du bout des doigts les pectoraux finement dessinés de son partenaire. Law quant à lui commençait à retirer ses chaussures avant de se rapprocher de l'adolescente, posant ses mains sur elle, parcourant les formes généreuses de la jeune fille et reprendre leur embrassade. Il essaya de faire abstraction de l'environnement qui l'entourait, ne se concentrant que sur sa partenaire et sentit le désir se déployer en lui et une bosse ne tarda pas à se former au niveau de son pantalon.

Méllita posa ses mains sur la fermeture du jean de Law et la défit, ce dernier s'écarta de nouveau de sa partenaire et retira son pantalon lui laissant un simple boxeur sur lui. Il ne tarda pas à laisser le bout de tissu restant sur le sol et se retrouva lui aussi nue aux yeux de tous, dont la virilité gorgée de sang était déjà à son apogée.

– Bien, déclara Doflamingo, allonge la sur le sol et mets-toi au-dessus d'elle Law.

Les deux s'exécutèrent aux ordres donnés par le Flamand, Méllita jeta un dernier regard à Névia, cette dernière excédée par la scène qui se déroulait devant elle avait quitté la pièce.

– Maintenant pénètre la, ordonna Doflamingo.

Law essaya de capter le regard de Méllita mais celle-ci fixait un point sur le côté, il put voir malgré tout les larmes silencieuses qui ornaient les joues de sa partenaire.

– Méllita ? Susurra Law.

Cette dernière dirigea son attention vers le jeune homme, le regardant dans les yeux malgré les larmes qui coulaient .

– Fait ce qu'il te dit. Chuchota-t-elle.

Law ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration, ce qu'il allait faire le répugner mais l'un comme l'autre n'avait pas choix. Il se positionna au-dessus de la jeune fille, la regarda une dernière fois dans les yeux et la pénétra d'un coup sec. Méllita se sentit se déchirer de l'intérieur, elle avait mal et laissa lui échapper un gémissement de douleur, elle ferma les yeux de honte ne pouvant supporter les gloussements et remarques ignobles dont elle était le sujet.

– Je vois que la qualité prime dans votre établissement ma sœur, remarqua Doflamingo toujours avec son rire mauvais, je suis satisfait , cette petite était bel et bien vierge.

– La qualité de mes marchandises sont toujours irréprochables, vous ne trouverez pas mieux ailleurs.

– Je vois, Law tu peux poursuivre. Ordonna le flamand.

Law était excédé mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se défiler, c'était un sketch, une farce dont lui et Méllita était les acteurs principaux tout ça pour divertir un homme abject. Le jeune homme orienta son attention sur sa partenaire, cherchant désespérément à croiser son regard. Cette dernière la tête posée sur le côté, fixait le mur qui lui faisait face. Sentant malgré tout le regard persistant de son partenaire, elle jeta un coup d'œil et acquiesça lui permettant de poursuivre.

Le jeune homme commença de lent va et vient, faisant froncer de douleur les sourcils de Méllita. Il aurait voulu terminer le plus rapidement possible laissant la jeune femme en paix, mais c'était sans compter sur Doflamingo. Si jamais le flamand n'était pas satisfait de leur prestation, il allait certainement s'en prendre à la jeune femme ne sachant pas réellement quels serait ses dessins.

Malgré son écœurement, Law se concentra sur sa tâche priant intérieurement pour que Méllita soit un peu plus coopérative. Cette dernière fixait toujours le mur sur le côté, la douleur des coups de reins de Law s'estompait petite à petit. Elle était comme dans une transe, méprisant tout ce qui l'entourait. _Mais Law… Law n'a rien fait pour mériter ça_, pensa-t-elle. Elle repensa alors au conseil que Névia lui avait prodigué un jour : _tu dois toujours regarder l'homme dans les yeux, l'amour entre par les yeux._

Elle prit son courage à deux mains et détourna son attention du mur pour ancrer son regard bleu turquoise dans ceux gris orage de Law. Elle y lut de la reconnaissance, elle lui jeta un regard d'approbation l'incitant à accélérer. Comme par instinct, Méllita approcha ses mains du fessier de Law, les posa et dicta au jeune homme une cadence a prendre.

Law accéléra le rythme et sentit le corps de sa partenaire se contracter, non pas de douleur, mais de plaisir. Comme pour certifier son observation, la jeune fille lâchait des gémissements de plaisir de plus en plus fréquent.

_Ne pas s'arrêter, surtout ne pas s'arrêter. _Ce disait-il, le but de Law était emmené l'adolescente à l'orgasme pur. Sa première fois serait certainement un souvenir horrible à se remémorer, de ce faite il voulait malgré tout embellir un peu ce tableau sordide à sa manière.

Leur visage était collé l'un contre l'autre, le souffle du jeune homme était saccadé, les gémissements de l'adolescente se faisaient de plus en plus fréquents et une fine pellicule de sueur commençait à orner leurs deux corps. Law accéléra encore le rythme, faisant pousser des cris de jouissance de la part de sa partenaire. Il était pas loin d'arriver à bout, mais il devait continuer. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'un moment où il sentit le corps de Méllita se contracter et cette dernière poussée un ultime gémissement qu'il se permit de se délivrer en elle.

Law la dévisagea et lut un regard de reconnaissance que la jeune fille lui lançait avant de pousser un soupir et de se détourner de la place qu'elle occupait. Law fixa un moment l'endroit où s'était allongée la jeune fille, celui-ci était trempé de sueur il posa sa main dessus comme pour se remémorer cet instant jusqu'à ce que des applaudissements viennent le sortirent de son observation.

– Bravo ! S'exclama Doflamingo. Ce fut très divertissant !

D'autres hommes présents dans la pièce applaudirent à leur tour, un sourire malsain collé sur leurs lèvres. Méllita et Law lancèrent un regard noir à Doflamingo avant de se relever et d'attraper leurs vêtements pour se rhabiller.

– Marie, appela la sœur Teodora, emmène Paro aux douche qu'elle puisse se nettoyer. Ensuite ramène la, la soirée n'est pas terminée.

– Oui Madame.

La jeune femme s'approcha de Méllita et la saisie par le bras pour l'entraîner à sa suite. L'adolescente eut juste le temps de jeter un regard empli de tristesse à Law avant de disparaître. Ce dernier compris que pour Méllita la soirée allait être très longue. Il vit Doflamingo se lever et se diriger vers lui.

– Alors ? Demanda le flamand. Ma petite surprise ta plus ?

Doflamingo arborer un sourire malsain, mais cela n'empêcha pas Law de poser sa question.

– Pourquoi m'avez-vous forcé à faire sa ?

Le flamand perdit son sourire et un air sérieux lui colla au visage.

– Tu oses poser la question ? Releva-t-il. Rappelle moi une chose, qu'avais-je ordonné le jour de l'exécution de mon frère ?

– Vous nous aviez ordonné de ne pas y assister.

– Et qu'as-tu fait ?

Law le regarda droit dans les yeux.

– Je suis allée malgré tout.

– Passons, et qu'est-ce que j'avais ordonner après cela ?

– Vous nous aviez ordonné de ne pas nous venger.

– Et qu'as-tu fait ?

Un nouveau sourire cruel se dessina sur le visage de Doflamingo mais pour autant Law ne perdit pas son sang-froid.

– J'ai tué le juge Prins. Répondit-il.

– Bien, alors maintenant pour répondre à ta question, c'était ta punition pour avoir désobéi à mes ordres.

Doflamingo s'approcha de l'oreille de Law arborant la face du diable en personne.

– La prochaine fois que tu penseras désobéir a l'un es ordres. Surtout fais-moi plaisir etrecommence à cette soirée. Et si malgré tout tu as l'audace d'aller jusqu'au bout de tes penser, je retrouverai cette fille. J'ordonnerai à tous mes hommes de la prendre de force, et quand elle aura perdu la raison à force de s'être fait violer par mille façons que ce soit, je m'approcherai d'elle et je la prendrai à mon tour. Quant à toi je te forcerai à regarder du début jusqu'à la fin.

Au fur et à mesure que Doflamingo prononçait son avertissement Law avait blanchi, il serrait les dents de rage et jeta un regard noir à son boss qui s'éloignait de son oreille.

– Est-ce que j'ai été claire ? Ajouta le flamand.

Law n'avait qu'une envie, de mettre une pêche à son soi-disant bosse mais il se ravisa. Sans pour autant se démonter fasse à cet homme, il le fixa droit dans les yeux avant de déclarer.

– Oui, joker.

– J'aime mieux ça. Puis il se dirigea vers la sortie. Passe une bonne soirée.

Law méditait encore les paroles de Doflamingo lorsqu'ils senti une main se poser sur son épaule, il tourna le visage et vu qu'il s'agissait de Névia lui tendant son chapeau. Il le prit bafouillant un « merci » et le mit sur sa tête. Mais la jeune fille avait un regard insistant.

– Va-t'en d'ici tout de suite. Dit-elle.

Law lui jeta un regard interrogatif, mais elle s'empressa de lui répondre.

– Ce que vous avez fait ce soir devant ces hommes leur ont mis l'eau à la bouche, Méllita va être obligé de les satisfaire, tous. Je sais très bien qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous alors s'il te plaît, si ce n'est pas te pour toi fait le pour elle part d'ici et ne revient pas. Pas tant qu'elle ne sera pas affranchie.

– Je ne peux pas l'abandonner.

– Tu ne l'abandonnes pas, crois-moi elle sait qu'elle peut compter sur toi. Mais promet moi que tu ne reviendras pas tant qu'elle ne t'ora pas appeler pour te dire qu'elle est affranchi.

Law fixa un moment la jeune femme dans les yeux, ce qu'elle lui demandait était énorme pour lui. Mais il savait que c'était pour le bien de Méllita de ce fait il se ravisa.

– Je te le promets.

– Par maintenant. J'en tiendrai informer Paro.

_Deux mois plus tard, dans les Vieux-Port, à Tyr._

Méllita observa le soleil couchant d'un air absent, elle était enfin libre. La sœur Teodora l'avait affranchi l'après-midi même, mais cela n'efface pas les deux mois d'horreur qu'elle avait subie à la rose fleurie. Ces deux derniers mois elle avait été obligée de satisfaire les hommes qui venaient, subissant leurs caresses, leurs baisers,…

Elle n'était plus réellement la jeune fille qu'elle était avant souriante et enjoué, maintenant elle était fade et triste. Du moins c'est ce qu'avait remarqué Law quand il l'avait vu. Il avait tenu sa promesse et n'était pas allé la voir depuis deux mois, il n'osait même pas s'imaginer ce qu'elle avait dû subir pendant ce temps. Alors quand elle lui avait téléphoné pour lui annoncer qu'elle était affranchie ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous tous les deux dans les Vieux-Port de la ville.

– Méllita ? Demanda-t-il.

La jeune fille reporta son attention vers Law.

– Tu te rappelles la discussion qu'on a eue quand on étaient dans le clocher ?

– Tu veux dire la fois ou tu as intégré les assassins ?

– Oui, te rappelles-tu de la conversation qu'on a eue avant ?

Méllita reporta son attention sur le soleil couchant et la mer dorée par celui-ci avant de répondre.

– J'ai juré de faire parti de ton équipage une fois que je serai affranchie.

– Le veux tu toujours ?

Méllita continua de contempler le soleil qui était bientôt couché et ferma les yeux. Entendant les bruits des vagues qui s'écrasaient contre les rochers, l'air marin envahissait son odorat. Puis elle rouvrit les yeux et répondit.

– Oui, je le veux.

Law poussa un soupir de soulagement et regarda le soleil qui était enfin couché. Mais il ne put dissimuler son air soucieux à Méllita.

– Qui y'a-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle.

– J'aurais une mission à te confier... et il y a de grands risques.

Méllita le fixa d'un air interrogatif, elle n'avait jamais vu Law avoir un air aussi grave.

– Je t'écoute.

– Eh bien il se trouve que j'ai pour projet de libérer Alamut, ainsi que tout le Rajputana de la domination de Kaido. Et pour cela il va falloir que tu intègres son équipage et obtiennent un maximum d'informations sans compter que tu devras certainement saboté, assassiner, etc afin de préparer le terrain sant te faire remarquer.

Un lourd silence pesant entre eux avant que Méllita reprenne la parole.

– Tu voudrais que je commence cette mission quand ?

– Dès demain, tu prendras un navire en direction du Nouveau Monde.

– J'accepte.

Law la regarda les yeux écarquillés, mais Méllita lui sourit avant de tourner les talons et de partir dans une direction inconnue.

– Au fait ! S'exclama Law. Une dernière chose, en tant que ton capitaine je te promets qu'aucun autre homme ne posera la main sur toi, je ne le tolérais pas.

Méllita lui se lança un énorme sourire avant de s'exclamer.

– Aye ! Capitaine !

**Voili, voilou, Alors? Oui je sais je suis une sadique. Mais n'hésiter pas a laissé vos impression. Ah oui aussi je compte crée une autre fiction, une sorte de Sin City de Frank Miller avec les personnage de One Piece, j'attend de voir ce que vous en penser. **


End file.
